iRemember And That Keeps Me Alive
by JanetStroke16
Summary: Mi dedo índice recorría temblorosamente cada línea de la lista, y ahí estaba, mi nombre, lo había logrado, me iría a estudiar a Irlanda, al otro lado del mundo, lejos de ella... SEDDIE. Gracias por su tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Taran! Estoy aquí! Lo siento chicos, vacaciones imprevistas. Como sea, **

**Siendo las 9:15 pm del 9 de julio del 2013 declaro…. Hahaha ya no los haré esperar más.**

**Tal vez en este primer capítulo Sam parezca un poco fuera de carácter, la razón es que este primer capítulo, bueno, como la mitad de mismo, fue escrito hace varios años por una amiga (Wendy, te adoro sis) y yo, con un enfoque diferente, no era Seddie, pero escribimos solo eso y he retomado la idea con un enfoque totalmente seddie, así que Sam mejorará conforme la historia avanza y su angustia se disipa. Solo eso.**

**iCarly no es mío, y ahora mismo está saliendo en nickelodeon :3 gané un concurso de belleza hahaha amo ese capítulo por esto:**

_**Carly: ¿quieres romper otra cosa?**_

_**Sam: ¿Cómo la cabeza de Freddie o su pierna o su cara?**_

_**Freddie: Sam, si me amas solo dilo**_

_**Sam: mñe!**_

_**Freddie: mñe! **_

**Ya comencemos! **

**Capitulo uno **

Revisé una vez más el tablero de resultados, cada nombre minuciosamente con sentimientos encontrados, por un lado lo quería, pero por el otro... no, la idea de ser estudiante de intercambio era emocionante, pero no el pensar en alejarte del lugar donde creciste y encontraste tantas cosas, como el amor. Mi dedo índice recorría temblorosamente cada línea de la lista, y ahí estaba, mi nombre, lo había logrado, me iría a estudiar a Irlanda, al otro lado del mundo, lejos de ella.

Después de sacar de mi casillero las cosas que necesitaría me dirigí al estacionamiento, la cabeza me daba vueltas, mis papás se pondrían felices, me iría a estudiar la carrera de mis sueños a una de las mejores universidades en el área, pero, ¿Cómo lo tomaría ella? Y peor aun... ¿podría yo estar tanto tiempo lejos de ella? No quería mirarle a los ojos cuando le diera la noticia, pero tenía que hacerlo, ella y yo habíamos compartido tantas cosas, todo lo que dos personas enamoradas pueden compartir, era doloroso, pero era el destino. Yo tenía que irme. Nuestra separación era definitiva. No podía pedirle que fuera conmigo porque no podía alejarla de todo lo que ella conocía y quería por un incierto futuro en el extranjero.

Conduje algo distraídamente, el otoño era hermoso, las hojas de los árboles caían por todas partes, incluido el parabrisas de mi auto que parecía un árbol andante. Cuando llegué a mi destino estacioné mi auto al frente de la casa de ella. Apreté fuertemente el volante y suspire, no sabía cómo decírselo, sin embargo ahí estaba, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ser valiente, era ahora.

Caminé hasta su puerta, una parte de mi deseaba que no estuviera, sería más fácil dejarle una carta... toqué el timbre, nadie abrió, lo toque de nuevo, miré a su ventana, no se veía movimiento, regresé al auto reprochándome mi cobardía, había decidido escribirle una carta.

Llegué a mi casa y les platiqué a mis papás la noticia, se pusieron a brincar de felicidad y me abrasaron, pero yo no me sentía feliz del todo, subí a mi habitación y después de tomar una larga ducha me senté frente al escritorio con papel y pluma.

_Hola cariño:_

_Te debes preguntar el porqué de esta carta, para empezar quiero dejarte bien en claro algo que espero ya sepas. Te amo. No sé como…Ni cuando… No puedo decirte el momento exacto, en el que te volviste tan importante y esencial en mi vida… Ni puedo decirte, en qué momento fue que empecé a amarte de la forma en que lo hago… Lo que sí puedo decirte, es que desde ese momento soy feliz, y ¿sabes por qué? ¡POR TI! Es por ti, que hoy soy feliz, me enseñaste lo que es Amar. Porque cada día junto a ti ha sido especial y magnifico, hemos compartido tantas cosas, que no podría contarlas todas, cuando fuimos a patinar en hielo, cuando íbamos al cine, cuando nos pasábamos los exámenes, la mejor noche de nuestras vidas juntos. Quiero darte las gracias, por todo este tiempo, por estar siempre conmigo, por apoyarme, por escucharme, por amarme… en fin... debo serte sincero, no paro de reprocharme mi cobardía, se que debería hablarte de frente pero no soportaría que rompieras a llorar frente a mí, sé que es lo mejor, es mi futuro, cielo. __Te debes preguntar de qué estoy hablando, espero que lo entiendas. ¿Recuerdas la convocatoria a la que me invitaron? Si, esa que era para irme de estudiante de intercambio, siempre creí que estudiar en la Trinity College of Dublín era la llave a todos mis sueños ¿te imaginas? Estudiar en la mejor universidad de Irlanda. Sin embargo hoy que vi mi nombre en la lista, solo pude pensar en ti, en nosotros, en que nos tendríamos que separar. Sé que no será para siempre, mi vida, pero será doloroso. __Entiéndeme, es mi futuro. Y por favor mi vida, espérame, te amo, no tengo palabras para decirte todo lo que siento, y aunque buscara no las encontraría, porque es algo que ninguna palabra, ninguna frase, ningún nada puede describir… sabes lo especial que eres para mi, y lo que daría por estar siempre junto a ti, ¿Qué más te puedo decir?, puedo escribirte mil cosas, y aun así no bastaría para decirte lo que hay dentro de mi… __simplemente Te amo y sé que será así toda mi vida, cuando regrese tu y yo seguiremos juntos, te lo prometo, Estaré contigo, te acompañare siempre, para en tus alegrías reír contigo… pero no solo alegrías es lo que quiero compartir contigo…también quiero estar en tus tristezas, para consolarte, y decirte que todo estará bien….Y en tus enojos… para escucharte, y tratar siempre de entenderte… ¡TE AMO! Y voy a amarte siempre… regresare mi amor. __Espérame. Juntos hoy y siempre _

_Always together no matter the distance_

_Con todo mi amor. _

_Freddie_

Al terminar de escribir la carta Freddie tenía lágrimas en los ojos, sentía un nudo en la garganta y un vacío en su pecho. Se sentía tan cobarde por no decirle estas palabras de frente, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo, no soportaría verla sufrir y peor aun que él fuera el causante de ese dolor, pero tenía que irse, y buscaba mas de mil razones para poder hacerlo, para pensar en su futuro y dejar de pensar por un momento en ella, esa persona que lo hacía sentirse completo con una simple sonrisa, una mirada, una simple caricia hacia que su mundo cambiara de color, que dejara de ser gris y se iluminara con su risa. ¿Cómo poder sobrevivir sin su voz, sin sus abrazos, sin sus besos? ¿Cómo lograría estar sin ella por un largo tiempo?

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya era noche y tenía que descansar pero mientras más intentaba no pensar, mas lo hacía, en su mente revivía cada momento que había pasado con ella, era algo que jamás en su vida olvidaría.

-Freddie ya deja de pensar en esto, no te irás para siempre, solo estudiaras y volverás, y ella estará aquí esperándote, y todo este tiempo valdrá la pena - se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta. Aunque algo dentro de él sabía que estaba cometiendo un error.

Su teléfono sonó de pronto, era un mensaje recibido.

"_Cariño, no sabes _

_Cuanto te extraño, _

_Nunca olvides que Te amo _

_Siempre tuya._

_Sam"_

Ese mensaje lo hizo olvidarse de todo por un momento, "siempre tuya" a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo ella siempre sería de él, recordó cada caricia que se brindaron mutuamente en aquella hermosa entrega, la amaba, y jamás se cansaría de repetirlo.

Freddie empezó a preparar sus maletas, su vuelo saldría a las 8 de la mañana al siguiente día. Después de unas horas, ya tenía todo listo tomó una ducha y fue a dormir, mañana seria un día difícil y necesitaría todas las fuerzas del mundo para subirse a ese avión.

Freddie POV

Mis papás decidieron irse con migo, bueno, eso será un apoyo, aunque sé que nada llenará este vacío que siento en el pecho, vacío que me tendré que resignar a sentir por 5 años, 5 largos años.

Ese día en la mañana pasé frente a su casa, me hubiera gustado darle un beso de despedida. Pero no pude, fui un cobarde, espero que me entienda. Bajé corriendo del auto y deje la carta en su buzón, mire a su ventana, tal vez estuviera dormida aun, regresé al auto y antes de entrar miré una vez más, sería difícil, pero tenía que hacerlo. Papá me apresuró, era algo tarde ya. Mi avión me esperaba, mi futuro me esperaba, días enteros sin ella me esperaban.

General POV

El auto arrancó, y alguien desde la ventana de los Puckett vio todo, resulta que la mamá de Sam por alguna razón no había dado la aprobación del todo a la relación de su hija con Freddie, cosa que a Sam le había parecido poco importante, ella amaba a Freddie y por los caprichos de su madre no lo iba a dejar. Pam Puckett se apresuró al buzón, tomó la correspondencia y como un ladrón que es sorprendido en el acto subió hasta su habitación y cerró con seguro, se sentó en la cama y abrió la carta. La leyó lenta y cuidadosamente. ¡Se iba! ¡Él se iba! Por fin dejaría a su hija, pero... si leía la carta sería capaz de irlo a buscar, no, mejor la escondería. Así que tomó la carta y la metió entre sus pertenencias, donde ella no la encontrara nunca. Sufriría, pero algún día se lo agradecería.

Sam POV

Me levanté apresuradamente, los exámenes finales comenzaban, las vacaciones de fin de año se acercaban y pensaba pasarlas todas al lado de él, y de nadie más. ¡Sería maravilloso! Revisé mi celular, y... qué raro... siempre que le mandaba un mensaje me lo contestaba en seguida, bueno, tal vez no podía o no lo había visto. Me fui directamente a la ducha, hoy sería un día de exámenes, un día largo.

Una vez en la escuela me dirigí al estacionamiento, en vano, su carro no estaba, era extraño, siempre me esperaba ahí, y ya era tarde, así que me fui al salón para presentar mi primer examen. No estaba. La angustia comenzaba a hacerse en mi, él era muy cumplido, y más a los exámenes ¿Qué estaba pasando? Intenté llamarle a su celular una vez que Salí del examen, pero no contestaba, estaba apagado. Comencé a desesperarme cuando al tercer examen no lo vi, tenía una corazonada y no era buena, al quinto y último examen ni siquiera me pude concentrar ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estaba Freddie cuando nunca faltaba? Esto era malo, no era normal, no en él. Después de buscarlo desesperadamente por toda la escuela decidí ir a toda prisa hacia su casa.

Mi desesperación y angustia creció vertiginosamente cuando nadie abría la puerta ¿y si le había pasado algo? ¡No le podía pasar nada! ¡Si algo le ocurría me moría! No a él. Las lagrimas amenazaron con Salir, pero suspiré profundo y toque una vez más, de pronto la vecina de al lado salió y me miró entre confundida y asustada.

-¿Está bien señorita?

-si... yo... disculpe, ¿No sabe si la familia de esta casa salió?

-¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabe?

-¿Saber qué? –Dije con un tono de preocupación

-Se fueron esta mañana bastante temprano, se mudaron, no se a donde, pero se fueron de la ciudad, o del país, no lo sé, pero no creo que tengan intenciones de regresar, se llevaron todo

Mi mundo se hizo pedazos, escuché la voz de la mujer como un eco cuando me preguntó que si me sentía mal, mi vista se nublo, ¡no, no, no! ¡Él no podía haberse ido! Miré por una ventana, y donde debieron estar sus muebles y el estante con trofeos no había nada, nada en absoluto, corrí al patio de atrás, no había nada, la casa de Max, su perro, no estaba, no había nada, ni nadie. No estaba él. Pero no. ¡Era ilógico! No podía haberse marchado sin decirme nada. No. Ni siquiera pudo haberse ido. No ahora que éramos tan felices. La desesperación se apodero de mí totalmente y comencé a llorar amargamente, corrí desesperada a mi auto y conduje como una loca hasta mi casa, revise el buzón y casi lo tire. Ni siquiera había una carta, entré corriendo a mi casa y mi mamá me miró preocupada.

-Sam hija ¿Estás bien?

-¡no! Se fue mama… ¡Se fue!

-¿Quién se fue Sam?

-¡Freddie! Se fue… Se mudó

-Calma hija, no es para tanto

-¿No es para tanto mamá? No se puede ir sin una explicación, sin una carta de despedida siquiera, sin una sola palabra. ¡Lo amo!

-Sam hija...

-¿Recogiste la correspondencia? –Le interrumpí bruscamente, no me podía controlar – ¡Contéstame mama!

-¡cálmate Sam! Si, recogí la correspondencia

-¿Dónde está?

-Es esa de la mesa –comencé a revolver los sobres, mire los nombres, los sellos, todo, y nada, nada de él, nada que me dijera siquiera a donde se iba, o por que... no había absolutamente nada. Me dejé caer al piso desconsolada y abatida. Mi madre me abraso mientras lloraba, la vida perdía gran parte de su sentido, sin él, ya no había por qué seguir, sin el mi vida estaba terminada, sin el ya no era yo, sin el ya no era nada, el era mi mundo, mi vida, y se había ido, se había ido. Lo único que quería era morir.

Me subí, literalmente arrastrando a mi habitación, respirar se me hacia pesado, cuando entré me comencé a marear, mi vista se nublo totalmente, a penas llegue a la cama y me tiré, entonces, perdí el conocimiento...

General POV

Se quedo dormida, ahí, soñando con él... con su abrazo, con sus besos sus caricias, pero no era más que eso, un sueño, un cruel sueño que le hacía recordar lo que acababa de perder. ¿Podría vivir sin él? ¿Qué valía la vida sin él? Nada. La tristeza la estaba matando lentamente, la sensación de sentirse abandonada por quien un día antes le había jurado amor eterno, ¿Por qué se había ido? No lo entendía, un millón de preguntas le abrumaban la mente. Cuando logró despertar, gritando su nombre, y entre lagrimas, se dijo a si misma que tenía que resignarse, sin embargo no podía... se arrastro al escritorio para intentar estudiar ya que los exámenes seguían. En vano. No podía dejar de pensar en su dolor.

Freddie POV

El avión aterrizaba en su destino, ya no había vuelta atrás, tenía que concentrarme en mis estudios a partir de ahora, si iba a estar lejos de ella, todo esto valdría la pena.

-¿Estas emocionado hijo? Me siento tan orgulloso de que estudies en esta universidad, recuerdo cuando tenía tu edad, sé que hay pruebas que son difíciles de superar, pero recuerda que todo es parte de la vida, y piénsalo como experiencias y obstáculos que hay que superar, tú puedes hijo, confío en ti. – dijo mi padre, en una de esas tan famosas charlas padre-hijo

No podía decepcionarlo, haría esto por él, por mi madre, por Sam y principalmente por mí, y haría lo posible por terminar lo más pronto posible, pondría todo mi esfuerzo por lograrlo, ahora todo se enfocaba en pensar en el aquí y ahora.

El avión aterrizó sin problema alguno y después de tomar nuestras maletas, nos dirigimos a nuestro nuevo hogar. Todo era nuevo y diferente, y sería mejor si ella estuviera aquí, pero esto lo estaba haciendo por nuestro futuro juntos y solo es una prueba la cual hay que superar.

El fin de semana fue muy cansado, entre la mudanza y la papelería de la universidad, no tuve mucho tiempo de hacer algo mas, hoy lunes comenzaban las clases para mí, me dirigía a la dirección a consultar mi horario, una vez más, pensando en ella, no había tenido oportunidad, ni valentía para llamarla, se que sonará cobarde, pero era imposible escucharla y no poder abrazarla. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no observe por donde caminaba y choqué con alguien.

-Lo siento, no te vi – dije apenado ya que todos los papeles que llevaba él terminaron en el suelo y me agache a levantarlos

-No te preocupes, todos a veces vamos pensando en otras cosas que no prestamos atención a lo que deberíamos –Rió, parecía amable. –Supongo que eres nuevo nunca te había visto por aquí – dijo él en tono muy amable, con un marcado acento irlandés mientras volvíamos a ponernos de pie.

-Sí, hoy comienzan mis clases –Respondí mientras le regresaba los papeles que habían caído al momento de tropezarnos.

-Soy Mark mucho gusto. ¿Te puedo ayudar a encontrar algún lugar? –pregunto amablemente. Mark era un joven más alto que yo, ojos azules, cabello negro y delgado

-Fredward Benson, mis amigos me llaman Freddie, el gusto es mío. Y me dirigía a la dirección, me darán mi horario de clases- le contesté de la mejor forma posible, tenía que estar bien y al parecer ya había hecho un amigo, esto sería un poco más ameno con compañía.

Mark y yo nos dirigimos a la dirección, casualmente habíamos tocado en algunas clases juntos, me alegraba no sentirme tan solo en ese lugar, mi sueño se estaba cumpliendo, pero en mi pecho seguía el hueco de su ausencia, la extrañaba, la amaba y no la olvidaría, estaba aquí por nosotros y todo saldría bien.

General POV

Sam se miró detenidamente al espejo, había pasado los días desde que él se fue como un eterno infierno, no podía ni dormir siquiera, y obligada por su mama ese lunes en la mañana tenía que regresar a la escuela. Carly pasaría por ella en unos minutos, así que solo se lavó la cara, tomó su mochila y bajó a la cocina para despedirse de su mama.

-buenos días mama...

-Sam, el desayuno ya está

-No tengo hambre mama gracias

-¡Sam no has comido en días! Supéralo ya hija

-Nunca lo voy a superar mama... ¿Por qué se fue así? No lo comprendo... ni siquiera dejó una nota, una carta...

-este... pues... ¡Llegó Carly! ¡Corre que se hace tarde! –Sam salió de la casa directamente al auto de Carly.

-Amiga, de verdad te vez mal...

-me quiero morir Carls...

-¡calma amiga! ¡La vida sigue!

-no para mi... ya se ha terminado...

-haber Sam, eres joven. ¡Tienes un futuro por delante! Ni siquiera te estás comportando como tú misma. Vamos, eres Sam, eres fuerte y estás sobre reaccionando. Quiero a mi amiga Sam, la agresiva, amante de la carne Sam. –Ella no contesto – ¿sabes qué? No iremos a la escuela, nos iremos al parque. Te levantare los ánimos

-Carls, no quiero nada, gracias...

-No te pregunte si querías, vamos –Sam no replicó, ni siquiera tenía ganas de eso, cerró los ojos recordándolo, cada hermoso momento a su lado, estaba en sus sueños cuando la puerta se abrió y vio a Carly extendiéndole la mano –anda Sam, ¡Deja de pensar en él!

-¿Eso es posible?

-¡Vamos Sam! Iremos por un helado –la jaló fuera del auto y cerró, cuando vio a Sam estaba recargada en el bote de la basura con una mano en la cabeza y los ojos cerrados – ¿Amiga estas bien?

-yo... si... solo, me maree un poco...

-¿Segura? De verdad te vez mal Sam, luces pálida. Te llevare al doctor...

-No, Carls, gracias

-De nuevo te estoy afirmando no pidiendo permiso, anda, de vuelta al auto

-pero...

-¡Sam pon tu trasero en el auto ya mismo! –Sam se arrastró al auto y entró, Carly cerró la puerta y luego se dirigió de nuevo al asiento de su auto, arrancó para dirigirse a una clínica que estaba solo a un par de cuadras del parque –Sam, de verdad me duele verte así. Estas más triste que... que... no, creo que eres la persona más miserable del mundo en estos momentos...

-Gracias Carly...

-mira... ¡La vida sigue! Piénsalo así... no sé... no quiero darte falsas esperanzas pero ¿Qué tal y regresa pronto?... tuvo que salir por alguna emergencia...

-Carly... solo no se llevaron el pasto del jardín que tanto cuidaba mi sueg... Marissa, porque yo creo que ya no cupo, pero se llevaron todo ¡Absolutamente todo! Incluso mi vida... ok eso fue exagerado y dramático ¡Pero en serio me siento mal!

-Hay amiga... pobre de ti... por eso yo no me enamoro

-Es hermoso mientras dura... cuando se termina... es la muerte...

-Precisamente por eso... pero bueno, llegamos, pasaremos con una doctora para que te cheque, de verdad te vez mal, pero bueno, vamos Sam –Carly la bajó casi cargando del auto ya que se mareo, la atendieron rápido y pasó con una doctora, la cual tras hacerle varias preguntas frunció el seño, Sam estaba sola con la doctora en la habitación.

-¿Tengo algo malo doctora? –pregunto Sam preocupada

-Pues... según mis sospechas no sé si sea bueno o malo...

-¿Cómo que no sabe si sea bueno o malo?

-la noto muy triste señorita Samantha... ¿paso algo con él?

-¿Con él?

-Vamos, somos mujeres, te entiendo bien

-Él... él se fue sin decir nada...

-¿Y sabes por qué se fue?

-No... Le digo que ni siquiera dejo rastro... no supe mas de el... no se...

-¿Lo amas verdad?

-Más que a mi propia vida... y me hace tanta falta...

-Te hará más falta ahora... créeme...

-¿Si es algo malo lo que tengo?

-Pues... Sam... creo... creo que estas embarazada...

Sam no se emocionó, ni se asustó, tampoco se sorprendió simplemente quedo en blanco, en un shock que no le permitía tener razonamiento alguno, no pudo hacer más que decir en un susurro el nombre de él. Luego la doctora llamó a Carly quien tras recoger unos papeles se llevó a Sam al auto. Ella era algo así como un zombi, parecía que físicamente estuviera ahí, pero su mente estaba en la nada.

Cuando Carly le pregunto a Sam si la llevaba a su casa ella simplemente negó con la cabeza, y su mirada seguía hacia la nada. Llegaron al departamento de Carly y ambas subieron, Sam se recostó en el sillón y cerró los ojos, luego no supo nada más…

-Sam… Sam despierta… -le llamó preocupada Carly tocándole el hombro

-¿Qué pasa Carls?

-Me llamó tu mamá, le dije que estabas aquí y que te quedarías a dormir

-Muchas gracias Carly, de verdad no quiero estar en mi casa

-Te entiendo… ¿tienes hambre? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Sí, tengo hambre, ¿tienes algo para preparar?

-No creo, pero podemos pedir una pizza ¿te parece?

-Sí, está bien

-Necesitas comer bien de ahora en adelante, no como lo has hecho, pediré la pizza, no tardo

Sam suspiró y se dejó caer de nuevo en el sillón, colocó las manos sobre su vientre ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer ahora? Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido un par de días antes las cosas serian inmensamente diferentes, porque aun estaría él a su lado, pero ya no estaba. Aun así, tenía que salir adelante, su mayor problema ahora era su mamá…

-No te preocupes bebé, aunque tu papá ya no esté aquí, saldremos adelante juntos… te lo prometo –dijo con un nudo en la garganta acariciando su vientre, entonces Carly regresó.

-Bien espero que no tarde. Sam… ¿Qué harás ahora? Vas a tener al bebé… o vas a…

-¡Ni lo menciones Carly Shay! No voy a matar a mi bebé

-Ok, ok era solo un pregunta

-Él no tiene la culpa de que su papá haya huido como cobarde, si algún día Freddie se entera espero le remuerda la conciencia

-Debes odiarlo…

-Todo lo contrario Carls, sigo amándolo como una loca, y creo que va a ser así por el resto de mi vida, más aun si tendré un hijo suyo

-Debe ser muy difícil, pero eres fuerte amiga

-Es muy difícil, pero saldremos adelante…

-Así se habla, y sabes que me tienes a mí para lo que necesites

-Gracias Carly...

Estuvieron largo rato platicando, cuando llegó la pizza ambas se sentaron a comer. Tenían que pensar en cómo decírselo a la mama de Sam, ella sabía perfectamente que su mamá siempre estuvo en contra de su relación con Freddie, como fuera, ella lo amaba y nunca se alejo de él. ¿Pero, que haría ahora su mamá cuando se enterara que estaba embarazada? Y que el bebé era de Freddie… le dieron vuelta a todas las posibilidades, pensando en los pros y los contras de cada opción, al final, decidieron que al día siguiente irían a hablar las dos juntas con Pam.

Freddie POV

Mark me había enseñado la escuela entera, de verdad era grande, platicamos mucho durante el almuerzo. Él había nacido allí en Dublín, y toda su vida había vivido allí, así que quedamos en salir un día para que yo fuera conociendo el lugar. Y entre tanto platicar salió el tema de ella…

-Entonces dejaste la carta en su buzón

-Así es, soy un cobarde…

-Vaya que lo eres, pobre de ella

-Pero, no pude haber hablado con ella, no soportaría que rompiera a llorar frente a mí

-Te puedo apostar Freddie, a que le dolió más que le hayas dejado una carta, a que se lo hubieras dicho de frente –me quedé callado, Mark tenía toda la razón, era el cobarde más grande del mundo y me odiaba a mi mismo –Pero aun estas a tiempo Freddie, ¿Por qué no le llamas?

-Porque tengo miedo y porque perdí mi celular en el avión, estaba tan distraído

-Eso es malo… en fin Freddie, lo mejor que puedes hacer es no perder el tiempo para regresar pronto con ella

-Créeme que se me hace eterno cuando pienso que son 5 años…

-Mira Freddie, esta universidad da facilidades, mi carrera se hace en 7 años y cómo voy, muy probablemente la saque en 5 –lo miré muy interesado, eso necesitaba yo

-¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?

-Mira, lo que yo hice fue cursar el primer semestre normal, si acreditas todas las materias con buenos promedios puedes adelantar materias, y de poco a poco vas reduciendo el tiempo, si tu carrera se hace en 5 años muy probablemente puedas sacarla en la mitad de tiempo o en 3 años

-¡eso es genial! Es lo que necesito

-Te conviertes en un ratón de biblioteca y te pierdes de mucho pero creo que vale la pena

-No me importa perder todo lo que sea, lo único que quiero es regresar con ella en el menor tiempo posible

-Bien Freddie, cualquier cosa en la que pueda ayudarte, aquí estoy

-Muchas gracias Mark, de verdad muchas gracias

-No es nada amigo, esta noche nos reuniremos lo chicos y yo en mi casa, tal vez quieras venir, como bienvenida, las clases de verdad comienzan la próxima semana, aprovecha para agarrar energías, las necesitarás

-Claro, claro, iré, solo dime como llegar o...

-¿Ya te sabes tú dirección?

-Vivo a unas cuadras de la escuela

-Si quieres cuando salgas te paso a dejar y por la tarde voy por ti a tu casa, también vivo cerca

-Ok, salgo a las 2

-Hasta entonces

-Muchas gracias Mark, adiós

Me fui a mi salón con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, sí, eso era lo que haría, no me importaba convertirme en un nerd (igual, según Sam ya lo era) que se desvive por la escuela, lo único que quería era terminar en el menor tiempo posible, regresaría con ella y pasaríamos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, ese era mi plan.

Sam POV

-Carly, deja de hacer eso por favor...

-¡Necesitamos acondicionar la habitación para el bebé!

-Pero estoy embarazada no inválida, no voy a necesitar esos escalones para alcanzar el armario.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por favor Carls... aun ni siquiera se lo digo a mi mamá, no estoy segura de que me vaya a dejar quedarme en su casa

-¿De verdad crees que te corra?

-No lo sé... mi mamá siempre odió a Freddie, no sé como reaccione al hecho de que estoy embarazada y además que el bebé es de él.

-Bueno amiga, si tu mamá te hecha de la casa, no olvides que en mi departamento hay una habitación extra para ti y mi sobrino

-Muchas gracias Carly, no sé qué haría sin ti.

-No te preocupes amiga, te voy a apoyar en todo -Sam le sonrió, era una bendición tener a Carly a su lado, no se sentía tan sola. Entonces ambas pusieron una cara de susto al escuchar una tercera voz que las dejó heladas...

-¿En que la vas a apoyar Carly? -dijo Pam entrando en la habitación -es muy temprano, ¿no fueron a la escuela?

-Hola mamá, no te escuche llegar

-Llegué hace un par de minutos, ¿de qué hablaban?

-Hum… nosotras… señora Puckett… -Comenzó a murmurar Carly, Sam suspiró profundamente. Tenía a su amiga ahí. –yo hablaba de lo mal que Sam se siente porque Freddie se fue sin…

-Carly, basta –La interrumpió Sam. –Si vamos a hacer esto que sea cuanto antes…

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Preguntó Pamela Puckett frunciendo el seño.

-Mamá… yo… me sentí muy mal esta mañana y Carly me llevó al doctor… me hicieron algunas pruebas y yo… -Pam la miraba ahora con mucha intensidad, como si ya lo supiera. –Estoy embarazada…

Pam no dijo nada, no se movió por un par de minutos. Sam sintió como las manos comenzaron a sudarle, estaba nerviosa, Carly las miraba, expectante. Luego, Pam dejó salir la respiración que estaba conteniendo y llevó una mano a su corto cabello.

-Es de él, ¿cierto? De Benson…

-No podría ser de nadie más –Contestó Sam

-¿Te lo vas a quedar? ¿Lo vas a tener?

-Por supuesto que si… es mi hijo y yo…

-Quiero que te vayas de mi casa –Le interrumpió en un tono aun frio.

-Mamá…

-No me importa cuánto te tardes en sacar tus cosas, siempre y cuando sea cuanto antes, no vas a tener un hijo de él y si lo tienes, no te quiero en mi vida…

-Señora Puckett yo creo que…

-No te metas Carly Shay –Pam levantó un dedo para que se callara. –pensé que eras mejor que esto Samantha… -Con eso, salió por la puerta. Sam se dejó caer en su cama. Su propia madre le había dado la espalda cuando más la necesitaba. Lo siguiente que sintió fue a Carly abrazándola, y la humedad que corría por sus mejillas sin ser capaz de detenerla.

**En serio, en serio es importante saber lo que piensan, así que déjenme un bello review con sus opiniones! **

**¿Qué piensan? Pobres ambos. **

**Se lo que piensan, si están tan lejos como habrá seddie? ¿Quieren seddie? Lo tendrán, confíen en mi, mediten en el título, habrá mucho seddie :3 tengo grandes ideas y planes para esta historia. **

**No olviden pasar por el otro nuevo proyecto, la traducción de "The One That got Away" (la que se fue) y "What happens in italy" (Lo que pasa en Italia) que son prácticamente la misma historia. **

**Gracias por su tiempo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo chicos. Iba a actualizar antes, pero… verán, soy una GRAN fan de Glee, casi tanto como de iCarly, no me pierdo un solo episodio y la noticia de Cory me destrozó… nunca le había llorando a un famoso, siempre era así de, ha pobre pues ni modo, todos morimos, pero a dos semanas de que él y Lea se casaran y… bueno, sigo bastante triste… no se ustedes. **

**Aquí el capitulo dos, y espero les guste, esto ya es completamente de esta era XD totalmente escrito por mi y veamos cómo es que Sam y Freddie se adaptan a sus nuevas situaciones. **

**Capítulo dedicado a Cory Montheit En paz descanse este gran hombre. **

**iCarly no es mío, ni Westlife, solo Shane así que no lo toquen ni lo miren. Me pertenece **

**Capitulo dos**

Freddie POV

-Entonces, Freddie ¿Qué tal es la vida en América? –Me preguntó Shane Filan, uno de los amigos de Mark, ellos tenían algo así como una banda, eran más bien un grupo de amigos que se reunían para cantar, todos ellos cantaban fantástico, de verdad tenían talento, incluido Mark. Yo no sabía cantar, Sam me había intentado enseñar pero creo que no era lo mío.

-Pues, no lo sé… es…. ¿Normal?

-¿Te encontrabas con muchas celebridades? –Preguntó Brian McFadden, otro de los amigos de Mark, él fumaba sin parar, parecía una chimenea.

-En realidad no… te encuentras con ellas si vas a Los Ángeles, o Nueva York, pero yo soy de Seattle, ahí es más tranquilo, es una gran ciudad, pero no ves muchas celebridades

-Entiendo… algún día haré una carrera en Hollywood –Dijo Brian, fumando de su cigarrillo y exhalando un montón de humo en dirección a la ventana abierta a su derecha.

-Brian, o te sales a la terraza con esa porquería o te arrojaré por esa ventana –Le amenazó Kian Egan, saliendo de la cocina con unas cuantas botellas de cerveza en cada mano, repartiéndolas a cada uno.

-No, estaré solo en la terraza, por eso estoy en la ventana, no afecto a nadie…

-Como sea… ¿Te gusta la cerveza Freddie? –Me preguntó Kian dándome una botella, la tomé un poco dubitativo.

-Pues no lo sé… nunca la he probado, mi mamá es un poco… bueno, es algo… ella es…

-¿Sobreprotectora? –Sugirió Nicky Byrne, otro de los chicos

-Demasiado… -Contesté con un suspiro, todos rieron.

-Bueno, pues en la _Marky house _todos somos libres de hacer lo que queramos –Dijo Mark colocando un destapador sobre mi botella y con un ágil movimiento botó la corcholata de mi _Guinness, _al parecer la cerveza más popular de Irlanda. La acerqué a mi nariz para olerla.

-Vamos, bebe un poco y descubre si te gusta –Dijo Shane inclinando su botella hacia la mía a forma de brindis. -Tienes que adaptarte, los irlandeses bebemos mucha cerveza

-¿Cómo los mexicanos? –Pregunté, Shane asintió y se encogió de hombros

-Hum, supongo… pero con más clase –Dijo y bebió de su cerveza tras chocarla contra la mía. Así que llevé la bebida a mis labios y le di un gran trago. Casi me ahogo… estaba… sabía…

-Está muy amarga… -dije, haciendo un gesto, tratando de que se pasara un poco el malestar en mi boca. Todos comenzaron a reír y sentí una palmada en mi espalda, era Kian.

-Tranquilo chico americano, ya se pasará, solo sigue bebiendo. –decidí hacer como se me había instruido. Todos bebían cerveza y no quería sentirme fuera de lugar. Así que volví a beber, y de nuevo y de nuevo y con cada trago sabía mejor. Puedo decir que pude agarrarle el gusto a la cerveza, sabía bien, me gustaba. Pero supongo que bebí demasiado rápido o simplemente demasiado porque después de la tercera botella de _guinness _el apartamento de Mark comenzó a dar vueltas.

-Tranquilo Freddie, despacio, te vas a marear –Dijo Brian encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

-Creo que debieron haberme advertido eso hace un rato –Contesté, sentía mi lengua algo torpe también. Todo yo era torpe, como Sam solía decir.

Sam…

-¿Es normal que tenga ganas de llorar? –pregunté, haciendo que todos giraran la atención hacia mí.

-¿Qué? –Creo que era la voz de Kian.

-Quiero llorar –Repetí, sintiendo la necesidad de pensar en voz alta, tal vez debido al alcohol.

-Cielos, ¡Está borracho! –Dijo Brian con voz divertida acercándose a mí con su cigarrillo aun en la boca. –Viejo, ¿Cuántos dedos vez? –puso la mano abierta frente mi rostro

-No lo sé… ¿Cuántos se supone que tienes? ¿Cinco? ¿Diez? –Brian rompió a carcajadas. Yo no entendía nada.

-Brian, déjalo en paz –Le empujó Shane. –Vamos amigo, te daremos algo de comer –Shane y Mark comenzaron a levantarme, una vez de pie, todo fue peor, sentía que giraba a mil kilómetros por hora.

-Yo quiero saber porque quería llorar…

-¡Kian! –Gritaron todos, pero era tarde. Sentí esa enorme necesidad de solo llorar. Cuando me sentaron en uno de los bancos en la barra de la cocina rompí en llanto. Brian aun reía, fascinado por mi deplorable estado.

-Genial Kian, lo hiciste llorar -Dijo Mark, cruzando los brazos, Kian se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento no pensé que…

-Está bien… está bien… es culpa del alcohol. –Dije –y de Sam…

-¿Quién es Sam? –preguntó Nicky.

-Su novia, bueno, la chica que dejó en Estados Unidos –Contestó Mark

-¡Es el amor de mi vida! –dije, llorando más fuerte. No podía controlarlo.

-Esto es hilarante –Escuché a Brian decir.

-Déjalo en paz Brian –dijo Shane parándose frente a mí. –Toma, bebe esto ¿te gusta el café?

-Si… me gusta el café –Dije tomando la taza. –soy un maldito cobarde… un… un… un…

-Un Cretino…

-¡Un cretino! –Repetí llorando

-¡Kian! –Gritaron todos de nuevo

-¿Qué? –Contestó Kian inocentemente –Pues la dejó, ¿no?

-¡La dejé! Y no tuve el valor para despedirme, ¡No! Fui un cobarde y le dejé una carta en el buzón de su casa, ni siquiera se la di en persona… debe odiarme… Sam me odia y no la culpo… no la culpo, pero yo la amo, la amo de verdad –Terminé el café y Shane tomó la taza. –No me siento mejor…

-Tardarás un par de minutos. Vamos a comer todos juntos, y con eso se te bajará, lo prometo amigo –Dijo Shane tomando mi hombro, yo asentí.

-¿Por qué ustedes no se marearon? ¡Tomaron más que yo!

-Somos irlandeses –Contestó Brian. –Con el tiempo y la práctica vas creando resistencia. Tú eres nuevo en esto, es normal que se te haya subido rápido

-De hecho, para ser tu primera vez aguantaste –Comentó Nicky. –Kian con una cerveza estuvo vomitando horas en el baño la primera vez

-¡Tenia quince años! –Se defendió Kian

-Pero bueno, Freddie, no puedes llorar por Sam cada que nos pongamos a tomar ¿O sí? eso solo te pondrá triste, mejor piensa en que cuando regreses ella estará esperándote con los brazos abiertos ¿entendido? –Shane era una persona realmente agradable, y no lo decía porque estuviera borracho, o tampoco era como que los demás chicos no lo fueran… tu entiendes. Shane era como el líder, la mente del grupo.

-Claro, lo siento –Dije, limpiando mi rostro con el dorso de mi mano.

-Tranquilo, ahora vamos a comer para que podamos llevarte a casa después.

-¡Mentas! Pastillas de menta y loción, -Dijo Brian sacando un tubo de pastillas de menta del bolsillo de su pantalón –necesitarás muchas pastillas de menta si quieres que tu mamá no se dé cuenta.

-Gracias, -Contesté tomando el tubo de pastillas. Nos sentamos a la mesa y poco a poco me fui sintiendo mejor.

En Seattle no tenía muchos amigos de verdad, solo Gibby y el hermano de Carly, Spencer. Pero no era muy popular, y con estos chicos me sentía muy a gusto, la _Marky house _era increíble, era como nuestro santuario. Pronto me sentí parte de ellos. Eran mis amigos y hacían mi vida más llevadera.

Algún día le hablaría a Sam de ellos.

Sam POV

-Bien, creo que esa fue la última caja –dijo Carly desechando la caja de cartón ahora vacía.

-Muchas gracias de nuevo Carly, por dejarme vivir contigo y con tu hermano mientras pienso que haré…

-Ya te dije que no tienes nada que agradecer, tú y el bebé pueden quedarse aquí todo el tiempo que necesiten. –Le sonreí a mi amiga y la abracé. Ya me sentía más sensible, además mi mamá me había echado de la casa, estaba embarazada y tenía que comenzar a pensar en cómo sustentaría las necesidades de mi bebé.

-Necesito un empleo… -Dije y Carly me miró de golpe, con el seño fruncido.

-¿Qué?

-Que necesito un empleo

-Sam, estas embarazada. No puedes trabajar

-Carly, _tengo _que trabajar… este bebé va a necesitar ropa, leche, pañales, juguetes, una cuna, ¡Muchas cosas! Criar un bebé es muy costoso y no voy a sacar ese dinero de los arboles

-Bueno… prácticamente el dinero está hecho de papel, que viene de los árboles y…

-¡Carly enfócate!

-Sí, lo siento…

-Tengo que conseguir un empleo y comenzar a ahorrar dinero cuanto antes, porque cuando nazca entonces sí que no podré trabajar en un tiempo…

-Entiendo… te ayudaré a conseguir un empleo, y a comprar cosas para el bebé y…

-No, no Carly no quiero que gastes en nosotros…

-Sam, entiendo que quieras ser autosuficiente pero por ningún motivo dejaré que me prives de consentir a mi sobrino o sobrina… te lo advierto –Sonreí. De verdad que tenía mucha suerte de tener a Carly aquí conmigo… y con el bebé…

-Eres la mejor Shay

-Lo sé, ahora dame un abrazo

Nunca me habían gustado mucho los abrazos, pero la abrasé, porque justo ahora necesitaba todo el apoyo que pudiera recibir, porque muy a mi pesar me sentía asustada, no sabía lo que nos depararía el futuro, pero estaba segura de que mi más grande prioridad de ahora en adelante sería este bebé.

Aunque Freddie no estuviera aquí.

Freddie POV

Cuando abrí los ojos, lo primero en mi campo de visión fue mi poster de Iron man en el techo. Un regalo de Kian que era gran fanático del mundo Marvel. Mis ojos se cerraron casi instantáneamente ante la fuerte luz que se colaba por la ventana. Mis manos fueron a mi cabeza, enredándose en mi cabello al mismo tiempo que salía un gemido de dolor de mis labios.

La cabeza me iba a explotar.

Nicky dijo que tal vez tendría resaca, pero nunca me imaginé que fuera así de horrible. Rodé en la cama, tratando de ocultarme de la luz mientras gemía de nuevo, sintiéndome inútil y miserable. Sentía la boca muy seca y me dolía la espalda.

Bien, todo lo que tenía que hacer era arrastrarme a la cocina sin que mi mamá o mi papá se despertaran, tomar una aspirina, una botella de jugo y regresar a mi habitación.

Estaba a punto de quitarme las cobijas de encima cuando mi celular nuevo comenzó a sonar con la canción _Ready For The floor _de _Hot Chip _enviando una punzada de dolor a mi palpitante cabeza. Era como si me hubieran metido la cabeza en el bombo de una batería.

-humm… nooo…. Jummhhummm…. –Gemía mientras intentaba alcanzar el teléfono en mi buró. Miré la pantalla, era Mark. -¿Hola?

-¡Freddie! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas el muy cretino, alejé el celular unos momentos, tratando de recobrar la cordura.

-¡Mark! Me duele horrible la cabeza…

-¡Lo sé!

-¿Por qué hiciste eso entonces?

-Es divertido… oye, vamos a salir al parque Phoenix a jugar baseball ¿vienes?

-No lo sé Mark… me siento horrible…

-Eres horrible, pero escucha, solo tomate algo para el dolor de la cabeza y cómprate jugo o alguna bebida hidratante, te sentirás mejor en un par de horas. Anda, mañana comenzamos clases y queremos relajarnos un poco antes de la montaña de estrés que se aproxima, es como una tradición para nosotros. –Bien, si quería ser parte de su grupo, tenía que adaptarme, y me gustaba el baseball.

-Muy bien, vamos a jugar, ¿A qué hora y donde?

-Paso por ti en una hora a tu casa, aun eres demasiado nuevo, no queremos que te pierdas ¿Verdad?

-Cierto, gracias Mark

-No hay de que amigo, ahora ve y regresa del mundo de los zombis

-¿A ustedes nos les da resaca?

-Sí, pero tenemos un par de trucos bajo la manga, te los mostraremos después. Bien, me tengo que ir, te veo en una hora

-Claro, nos vemos Mark. –Colgamos y mi teléfono cayó en algún lugar al lado de la cama, me levanté y tras recuperarme del mareo me arrastré a la cocina, escuché ruidos en la puerta lateral que daba a la cochera mientras sacaba el jugo del refrigerador. Abrí los ojos espantado. –Papá… -Susurré… cerrando el refrigerador, corrí a la alacena para buscar una aspirina y regresar a mi habitación.

-¡Fredward, hijo! Anoche no te escuché llegar… -Me quedé congelado en mi lugar.

-Papá…

-¿Qué tal te fue en la escuela? ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?

-Yo… bien, ya sabes –Era pésimo mintiendo, Sam siempre lo decía, las manos me comenzaron a sudar. Traté de pensar en algo. –Conocí a un chico, Mark, y me presentó a sus amigos, luego fuimos a su departamento, y estuvimos ahí en la tarde

-Me alegra que hagas amigos, hijo. Pero recuerda, ante todo, primero la escuela. –Yo solo asentí, tomando un trago del jugo de arándano y sintiendo como la humedad regresaba a mi boca. –Y… ¿Qué hicieron tú y tus amigos? –Por poco me ahogo…

-Me hablaron de la ciudad, de la universidad y cosas, tú sabes… -Balbuceé.

-¿Solo platicaron?

-Si… si, jugamos videojuegos, de hecho, vamos a ir a jugar baseball en un rato para relajarnos y prepararnos para el estrés que viene con la escuela

-Parece que tu adaptación va muy bien hijo… -Le sonreí asintiendo. –Es bueno, oye y… ¿has hablado con Samantha? –Mi expresión cambió totalmente y por la de mi papá, se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello. –Yo, hijo… lo siento…

-No papá, yo… no he podido hablar con ella… -Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. –Voy a alistarme, Mark llegará en cualquier momento –Dije y salí de la cocina, tomé la pastilla y me metí a la ducha, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que el agua también se llevara los recuerdos.

Sam POV

-Y entonces, creo que podríamos pintar las paredes de un color purpura, algo claro, ya sabes, no es muy afeminado, funcionará si es un niño también, y… ¿piensas en saber el sexo del bebé cuanto antes o esperarás a que nazca? Porque tenemos que ver el color de la ropa y todo eso y….

-¡Carly! –Le interrumpí. –No es que no aprecie tu ayuda, pero es muy pronto para hablar de eso y…

-¿Pronto? Tienes ya dos meses según los estudios Sam, ¿Cuándo quieres hablar de todo eso? ¿Cuándo el bebé comience a caminar?

-No Carly, también creo que hay que comenzar a hablar de ello, pero por lo menos habla más despacio…

-Oh, lo lamento… ¿te sientes mal?

-No, bueno, sí pero es normal, necesito solo un minuto y el mareo se irá…

-Claro… lo lamento Sam

-Está bien… por cierto Carly, no pintaremos la habitación de purpura

-¿No te gusta?

-Sí, pero los fans de iCarly decían que era el color del Seddie y esa cosa ya no existe

-Sam…

-Lo pintaremos de azul, no importa si es niño o niña, lo pintaremos de azul

-Entendido Sam. –Carly me sonrió y yo solo me recosté más en su cama, cerrando los ojos.

Habíamos decidido que me quedaría en el apartamento, Carly y Spencer me ayudarían en todo lo que les fuera posible y sinceramente eso me hacía sentir más tranquila. Me aterraba la idea afrontar todo esto yo sola. Así que de las dos habitaciones extras que estaban en el segundo piso (Aun no sé porque los dos hermanos Shay vivían en un loft tan grande) una iba a ser para mi, de hecho todas mis cosas ya estaban ahí, y la otra sería la habitación de bebé, la cual comenzaría a amueblar tan pronto supiera si era niño o niña.

Carly y yo habíamos hablado con T-bo acerca de toda mi situación, él tiene un negocio de licuados, y demás cosas a unas cuadras del edificio donde está el apartamento de Carly, él entendió, era buen amigo de todos nosotros, dijo que también le había desconcertado la partida tan repentina de Freddie, pero tras un fuerte pisotón de Carly dejó el tema en paz. T-bo me dio un empleo, básicamente le ayudaré a cualquier cosa, limpiar, atender, etcétera, dijo que cuando llegara el momento de que el bebé estuviera aquí, me dejaría descansar lo que fuera necesario y que después podría retomar el empleo. Lo que me ofreció me pareció más de lo normal, pero T-bo solo dijo _déjame ayudarte también, _¿Quién era yo para rechazar un poco de ayuda en estos momentos? Una futura madre soltera… así que no dije nada más. Lo que T-bo iba a pagarme era suficiente para sustentar a mi bebé, y por ahora eso bastaba.

En un futuro, si me esforzaba lo suficiente, lograría mi sueño de dirigir mi propio restaurante, con pollo en todas sus variedades y sabores…

-¿Tienes hambre? –La voz de Carly me trajo de vuelta de mis pensamientos.

-Todo el tiempo Carls ¿Qué vamos a comer?

-Bueno, Spencer dijo que iría por comida china así que debería de estar aquí en cualquier momento

-Carly, estoy preocupada por una cosa…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Spencer… él es… tu sabes… tiene esa extraña habilidad de prender todo lo que toca en llamas y yo… la verdad es que me pone muy nerviosa el pensar en que… pueda causar un accidente en la habitación del bebé y…

-Tranquila Sam, buscaremos una solución para eso. Estoy segura de que Spencer puede trabajar en controlar eso, y digo, no es como que vayamos a dejar que toque las cosas del bebé, solo para estar seguros, de hecho, pienso restringirle la entrada ahí

-Eso es algo extremista Carls… pero muy sensato –Ambas reímos y luego regresé a mi postura seria. –Pero en serio, me preocupa, debemos hallar una solución, no quiero tener que estar todo el tiempo preocupada porque Spencer vaya a causar otro accidente

-Encontraremos algo que hacer Sam, -Carly no dijo nada más pero podía saber que me estaba observando, abrí los ojos y levanté la cabeza para, efectivamente, verla observándome con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, eso solo que… mírate. Aun ni siquiera nace y ya te está cambiando. ¿Sam Puckett preocupada por otra persona? Pienso que serás una excelente madre Sam…

-Eso espero Carls. No quiero que mi hijo o hija crezca con una imagen mía como la que tengo yo de mi mamá… quiero que esté orgulloso de mi…

-Lo estará Sam, lo estará…

Freddie POV

Cuando el lunes entré a mi primera clase oficial, me sentía algo nervioso, no. Me sentía MUY nervioso, no tenía esta primer clase con Mark, así que solo me senté en un pupitre, no tan al frente de la clase, pero tampoco tan atrás. Quería poner atención, pero no quería delatarme tan pronto y que todos se dieran cuenta del "gran nerd" que soy, según Sam.

He estado pensando mucho en ella. Obviamente. Me pregunto si estará muy triste, o si solamente siguió con las cosas como si nada. Después de todo es Sam, no dejará que nadie, además de Carly, la vea siendo débil. Tenía un largo camino por delante, pero no dejaba de preguntarme qué le diría cuando la viera de nuevo, frente a frente. La idea de que no me perdonara no me dejaba en paz, pero una vez que le explicara todo, ella tal vez entendería.

-¡hola! Tú debes ser Freddie –Dijo una chica rubia, venía acompañada de dos chicas castañas.

-hola, hum… sí, soy Freddie

-El alumno de intercambio –Dijo una de las chicas castañas extendiendo la mano. –Soy Gina Aher, novia de Nicky, ella es Gillian Walsh y Madisen Hill –yo asentí, tomando la mano de Gina. Gillian solo sonreía, pero Madisen me miraba de una manera intensa… fruncí el seño…

-Yo soy la novia de Shane –Dijo Gillian extendiendo su mano.

-Oh, mucho gusto chicas ¿Tienen esta clase conmigo?

-Así es –Contestó Gina, mientras las tres se sentaban, Madisen se sentó a mi lado, Gina delante de ella y Gillian detrás de mí. -¿Qué tal Irlanda hasta ahora?

-Bastante bonito, me agrada mucho. No hay nada como casa, pero Irlanda es un fabuloso país

-Pues Irlanda será tu hogar por los próximos cinco años, así que lo llegarás a amar tanto como nosotras, Madi decía lo mismo cuando llegó y ahora está a punto de nacionalizarse –Madisen rió

-Lo sé Gina, he aprendido a amar a Irlanda este año y medio aquí, pero estoy de acuerdo con Freddie, no hay nada como casa

-¿También eres estudiante de intercambio? –Le pregunté mirándola bien esta vez. Era una chica bonita, pero no tenía interés en conocer chicas, aunque ya conocía tres.

-Sí, tengo ya casi año y medio aquí, soy de Washington ¿Y tú?

-Seattle –Contesté y ella asintió.

-Cerca –dijo y sonreí regresando la mirada a mi cuaderno. Las tres chicas siguieron hablando de cosas de chicas, aunque Madisen no hablaba mucho, podía sentir que me observaba. Pronto llegó el profesor y comenzó con la clase. Me presentó al grupo, y tras un par de embarazosos minutos donde todos los ojos estaban puestos en mí, la clase comenzó. Aun podía sentir la mirada de Madisen y no es que me molestara pero… me preocupaba. No quería que pensara que tenía alguna oportunidad conmigo o algo así… no quería que eso me trajera problemas.

Cuando la clase terminó, todos salimos al pasillo, pensé que podría irme corriendo a mi casillero y luego a mi próxima clase con Mark y Kian, pero cuando me di cuenta, tenía a las chicas tras de mí.

-¿Qué clase te toca ahora Freddie?

-Hum… física avanzada ¿ustedes?

-No, nosotras tenemos artes visuales en el auditorio dos, -dijo Gina. –Te veremos en el almuerzo

-Claro, nos vemos –Dije antes de que las tres chicas se fueran en dirección contraria, Madisen se dio la vuelta, me dijo adiós con la mano y me guiñó un ojo…

Oh dios, no….

-¿Crees que le gustes? –Preguntó Mark con la boca llena de espagueti

-Espero que no… pero creo que si… dios… Mark no quiero involucrarme sentimentalmente con nadie, NADIE, amo a Sam, y no quiero traicionarla

-Bueno, técnicamente no estarías "traicionándola" –Comenzó Kian. –Porque si la abandonaste, solo con una carta, no creo que ella te siga considerando su novio y ¡Auch! ¿Qué diablos te pasa Brian?

-A veces hablas más de lo que deberías –Dijo Brian dándole otro manotazo en la frente a Kian.

-¡Pues obviamente ya no son novios! –Se defendió Kian.

-Gracias por recordarme que el amor de mi vida me mandó al diablo seguramente, Kian –Dije y Brian le dio otro manotazo. Kian simplemente se reclinó más en su asiento, escudándose tras su malteada de chocolate.

-Como sea, Madisen es una chica increíble –Dijo Nicky –Pero te entiendo y sabemos que estas aquí por Sam, y que quieres regresar con ella. Lo mejor es que hables con Madisen

-Esperaré a ver qué pasa, tal vez malinterpreté las cosas un poco y ella solo quiere que seamos amigos o algo así…

-Tal vez, -Shane tomó su brownie –Pero ándate con cuidado Freddie, las chicas son peligrosas –Todos los chicos asintieron y yo dejé caer mi manzana

-¡Pero casi todos ustedes tienen novias!

-Y son peligrosas –Dijo Brian sacando el humo de su cigarrillo, de nuevo, todos los chicos asintieron, ocupados en sus almuerzos.

**¿Qué tal? **

**Aww amo a Freddie borracho XD ok no**

**Díganme que opinan mediante un bello review chicos, siempre me hacen muy feliz. **

**:o ¿Madisen nos traerá problemas? Ya veremos :3 **

**Cory T_T Ya no puedo ver Glee sin llorar… T_T ya no será lo mismo, obviamente T_T**

**¿YA ESCUCHARON EL NUEVO SENCILLO DE SHANE FILAN COMO SOLISTA? su primer sencillo más bien, se llama Everything To Me y es PERFECTO! **

**Follow me - Arroba janetstroke16 pueden preguntarme lo que quieran de la historia en mi ask también o en twitter, ambos son janetstroke16 **

**Nos leemos pronto**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo! Vamos con el tercer capítulo ya. Gracias a quienes han dejado review hasta ahora. Gracias a ustedes mantenemos el paso.**

**Por aquellos que ya dijeron odiar a Madisen solo les diré… y eso que aun no ha intentado nada…**

**Aquí el capitulo**

**iCarly no es mío… yo solo tengo 5 pesos y medio chocolate **

**Capitulo tres **

General POV

Sam estaba metiendo algunas cosas en su casillero, las miradas a su alrededor no pasaban desapercibidas. Le gente la estaba mirando, la gente estaba susurrando, la gente estaba asumiendo. Esto no podía ser bueno.

Para esas alturas la escuela entera sabía que la familia de los Benson se había ido del país, pero nadie se había atrevido a sugerir alguna razón del por qué.

Eso hasta que de alguna manera alguien había esparcido la palabra de que Sam estaba embarazada. Y bueno, teniendo en cuenta que a sus 3 meses de embarazo su vientre ya era algo notable, la gente estaba comenzando a crear rumores y teorías. Sam se estaba hartando, pero tenía que afrontar la escuela cada mañana. Afortunadamente tenía a Carly, Gibby y Brad apoyándola.

Pero en momentos como este… si, Sam se sentía sola y vulnerable. Y odiaba eso.

Miró a su izquierda, Wendy estaba con un par de chicas más y todas la miraban curiosamente, mientras susurraban entre ellas.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Sam, con la misma rudeza de siempre, una de las chicas hizo un gesto de pánico y salió corriendo, la otra chica simplemente se tensó, pero Wendy valientemente la tomó del brazo y se acercó a Sam, lo suficientemente cerca para hacer un poco más privada la conversación, lo suficientemente lejos para salir corriendo si era necesario.

-¿Es cierto que Freddie y su familia se fueron cuando se enteró de que estabas embarazada? –Preguntó Wendy sin más. La mitad del sándwich que tenía Sam en la mano cayó al piso.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? –Preguntó Sam lenta y cuidadosamente girándose por completo para ver a Wendy.

-Es lo que todo el mundo está diciendo… ¿Es verdad Sam?

-¿Por qué están diciendo semejante cosa?

-Dímelo tu… escucha, solo quiero aclarar las cosas antes de que sigan corriendo los rumores… la gente tiende a inventar cosas…

-Ya me doy cuenta –Dijo Sam cerrando su casillero. Wendy tenía razón, lo mejor era decir la verdad de una vez. –Freddie se fue, ni siquiera yo sé porque, solo… desapareció… me enteré de que estaba embarazada días después de que él se fuera. Nunca lo supo y tal vez nunca lo sabrá

-¡Eso es exactamente lo que yo le dije a la gente! Pero ya sabes cómo son los rumores y…

Sam se fue. Dejó a Wendy hablando sola. ¿Por qué la gente era tan cruel? ¿Por qué la juzgaban? ¿Por qué pensaban que Freddie se había ido por eso? Si bien le tenía resentimiento por dejarla sola, él no sabía de la existencia de ese bebé. Si hubiera sabido, Sam estaba segura de que nunca se habría ido… o la hubiera llevado con él. Pero Freddie no estaba y ahora no solo tenía que afrontar su embarazo sola, criar a su hijo sola, también tenía que defender la reputación de Freddie, y lidiar con los rumores de la gente ociosa de Ridgeway.

-¿Sam? Sam, ¿Estás bien? –Escuchó la voz de Bradley detrás de ella. –Sam, ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada yo… estoy bien Brad, gracias.

-¿Estás segura? –Sam asintió, era obvio ver que no estaba bien. Brad la tomó de un brazo y la condujo hacia el patio trasero. El mismo donde una vez Sam había besado a Freddie inesperadamente. Sam se dejó caer en los escalones y Brad se sentó a su lado. –Hey rubia, ¿Qué está pasando?

-Rumores Brad… rumores…

-Oh… ¿Qué están diciendo esta vez?

-Que Freddie se enteró de que estaba embarazada y por eso se fugó…

-¡Eso es ridículo! Si Freddie supiera que estás embarazada, regresaría o si lo hubiera sabido antes jamás se habría ido

-Lo sé Brad, pero la gente no…

-Vamos, eres Sam Puckett ¿Por qué te importa?

-Ni siquiera lo sé… no me agrada que piensen eso de Freddie y… supongo que solo estoy horriblemente sensible –Brad pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

-Tranquila Sam, tú y el bebé nos tienen a nosotros. Vas a estar bien –Sam recargó la frente en el hombro de Brad. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía bien estar así, tener un amigo.

Sam POV.

Cuando llegué a casa me sentía agotada. Agotada tanto física como mentalmente, no es que T-bo me hiciera trabajar muy duro en los _licuados locos_, pero las miradas se habían extendido más allá de Ridgeway. Y afrontémoslo, era de esperarse. Digo, los Benson se van de Seattle repentinamente, ahora resulta que Samantha Puckett está embarazada, todo encaja ¿no? Sin embargo, yo se la verdad, y la verdad es que nadie, ni siquiera yo, su novia (o ex novia más bien) sabe por qué diablos se marchó.

Pero eso no quiere decir que la gente va a dejar de inventar rumores, porque, eso es lo que la gente hace cuando no sabe nada. Dejan salir al aire sus teorías, sus suposiciones que se convierten en hipótesis y afirmaciones. Pronto, todos se quedarán con la que satisfaga más su morbo y dejarán de hablar de mí paulatinamente.

Aunque para mi, era el momento de dejar de preguntarme porque se había ido Freddie. Me había pasado días y noches enteras en vela tratando de pensar algo coherente, pero no lograba encontrar algo que me sirviera de consuelo, algo que me diera esperanza. Pero no tenía nada. Nada. Y francamente ya estaba harta. No lo sabía, tal vez nunca lo sabría, pero había algo seguro.

Freddie se había ido.

Era más que obvio a estas alturas, a un mes de su partida. Entonces lo mejor era dejar de atormentarme con preguntas. Él se fue y punto. Que se joda. No lo necesitamos. Estaba trabajando, ya tenía algo de dinero ahorrado y nos iba a ir bien. Saldríamos adelante.

-Te prometo que vamos a estar bien, nunca te va a faltar nada. –Le susurré como cada noche a mi bebé, levantando mi camisa y frotando mi vientre. Se sentía algo duro pero era normal, mis manos se movieron de arriba abajo tratando con todas mis fuerzas de que él o ella entendiera mi promesa y lo seria que era.

Fue entonces cuando lo sentí… al principio no estaba segura de que hubiera pasado, pero cuando lo sentí de nuevo estuve segura. Era una sensación que no podría describir con palabras, simplemente… se había movido… mi bebé se había movido y lo podía sentir por primera vez, como si intentara decirme que había entendido lo que le dije. Sonreí, fascinada por aquella acogedora sensación. Volví a frotar mi vientre buscando sentirlo de nuevo. -¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo? ¿Por mamá?

Y ahí estaba, otra vez. La sonrisa en mi rostro se anchó y dejé escapar una risita.

-Creo que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar bien. –De nuevo. Era como si me estuviese respondiendo. –Sí, vamos a ser buenos amigos ¿huh?

Pero la sonrisa en mi rostro se desvaneció y sentí las amenazadoras lagrimas juntarse. Porque mi bebé se había movido, por primera vez lo había sentido con claridad y él no estaba aquí.

-Papá no está aquí…. –Susurré y se movió de nuevo, más suave esta vez. –Se lo ha perdido…

Freddie POV

-¡Home run! Y ganamos señoras y señores cinco entradas, a dos… debería darles vergüenza –Gritaba Brian tras llegar a home, levantó el bate de baseball para celebrar. –Deberían retirarse, no son buenos, siempre les ganamos. –Reí, acercándome a él

-Sí, tienes razón, deberían retirarse –Dije tomando el bate de su mano. Éramos Kian, Brian, y yo contra Shane, Mark y Nicky.

-¡Eso no es justo! –Protestó Mark arrojándole a Kian la manopla en la cara. –Ustedes tienen a la estrella americana, tienen ventaja

-No es mi culpa haber nacido en la cuna del baseball… -Me defendí.

-Con o sin Freddie les ganaríamos, simplemente son malos –Respondió Kian. –Nicky no puede darle a una sola bola…

-¡Oye! Claro que puedo…

-Como sea, dejen de discutir, está bien, perdimos…. Otra vez –Dijo Shane, tomando su botella de agua. –Ya supérenlo…

-Perdedores –Murmuró Brian.

-¿Qué tal la escuela hasta ahora _Fredward_? –Preguntó Mark haciendo énfasis en mi nombre con marcado acento irlandés y todos rieron. Si, si, mi nombre es horrible.

-Bueno, pues bien, supongo. Este mes ha sido tranquilo, creo que los profesores apenas comienzan a cargarnos la mano.

-Es bueno, parece que te estás adaptando bien. ¿La vida en Irlanda? –Continuó Mark.

-Aun me estoy acostumbrando pero voy bien.

-¿Aún extrañas a Sam? –Dijo Kian, ese chico tenía un talento para recordarme el gran cretino que era.

-¡Kian! –Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo. Algo que hacían varias veces todos los días.

-Lo siento…

-Está bien… y si, aun la extraño mucho, pero me estoy acostumbrando

-¿A estar lejos de ella? –Negué con la cabeza.

-A vivir con este dolor permanente –Se quedaron en silencio. Yo estaba consciente de la forma en que mi estado de ánimo cambiaba de golpe cuando la recordaba. Aun me preguntaba todo el tiempo como estaría, como seguiría afrontando mi partida, si se quedaría en las noches pensando en mí como yo en ella. Si, sentía este vacío en el pecho todo el tiempo.

-Bueno. –Brian encendió un cigarrillo, exhaló y me dio una palmada en la espalda. –Vámonos ya, tenemos tarea que hacer. –Todos asintieron y nos dirigimos a los autos para partir a casa. No dije nada en todo el camino. Solo me quedé ahí, pensando, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que como yo, Sam encontrara gente buena con quien estar y pudiera afrontar esta nueva vida el uno sin el otro de una manera más fácil.

Sam POV

-¡Sam! Sam, ¿Puedes venir un segundo? –Escuché a T-bo llamarme desde atrás del mostrador. Estábamos cerrando ya esa noche y yo me encontraba limpiando las mesas. Empuñé la franela y caminé hacia T-bo, desde el otro lado del mostrador.

-¿Qué pasa Tibs? –Pregunté, sentándome en uno de los bancos. Él sacó un sobre y me lo dio.

-Felicidades, hoy es quincena –Dijo como cada día de paga y reí tomando el sobre. –Necesito hablar contigo Sam.

-Oh… ¿pasa algo malo?

-No… bueno, si… -Me tensé. No quería pero algo pasaba. –Verás, te di este empleo para ayudarte, porque mi hermana también tuvo un bebé cuando era joven, de hecho, más joven que tú, ella solo tenía 16 años. Pero el punto es que, Sam en serio quiero ayudarte y también estoy consciente de que piensas que lo que te pago es mucho, pero en serio no lo es. Por suerte y gracias a los esfuerzos de todos aquí, a este negocio le va muy bien, lo que te doy solo es un poco

-¿Cuál es el problema T-bo? Tú crees… ¿crees que no me esfuerzo lo suficiente? Porque puedo llegar más temprano o…

-Sam, Sam no es eso. Es todo lo contrario ¡Trabajas demasiado! Agradezco que te esfuerces tanto, pero te veo cada noche irte. Estas agotada –Intenté protestar pero él levantó una mano. –No Sam, déjame terminar. Sé que sientes que debes desquitar lo que te pago, que debes esforzarte demás, pero en serio no lo necesitas Sam. Estás embarazada y no quiero por ningún motivo que el agotamiento te afecte a ti o al pequeñín, tienes que medirte

-Pero T-bo en serio no me siento así…

-Vamos Sam, Carly también me lo dijo, yo lo veo. Te acepté aquí para evitar que cualquier otro cretino sin corazón te pusiera a trabajar demás, así que quiero que le bajes a tu tren, no más llegadas temprano y salidas tarde ¿Vale?

-Vale –Contesté sonriendo. Después de todo, T-bo tenía razón, consciente o inconscientemente había intentando trabajar lo más duro que podía, pero llevarme al agotamiento era malo. –Igual seguiré trabajando duro, pero no me excederé, lo prometo

-¡Esa es mi chica! –T-bo se dio la vuelta y tomó un vaso de licuado de su lado. –Ahora tomate un licuado y luego vámonos a casa.

-Parece una buena idea –Tomé el licuado y comencé a beberlo. Ok, T-bo tenía razón en aclarar ese punto y bueno, después de todo, ¿Quién era yo para rechazar la oferta de trabajar menos?

Después de que terminamos, T-bo me llevó al bushwell en su peculiar auto al ritmo de reggae como cada noche. Había comenzado a rentar un apartamento en el piso 12, así que nos quedaba a ambos el destino. Cuando bajé en el octavo piso T-bo seguía cantando Bob Marley, nos despedimos y me dirigí al apartamento. Carly estaba en el sofá con un plato de sopa en la mano mientras veía la televisión.

-¡Hola Sam! –Saludó alegremente. -¿Estas emocionada por mañana?

-Estoy emocionada por llegar a mi cama Carly –Contesté sentándome al lado de ella en el sofá.

-Oh vamos Sam, ¡Mañana sabremos el sexo del bebé! 15 semanas ya –Suspiró. –El tiempo pasa tan rápido… cuando menos sepamos él o ella estará corriendo por aquí

-Wow, wow, Carly, despacio… déjame respirar un poco

-Lo siento, estoy emocionada… -Puso su plato de sopa en la mesita de centro y se dirigió a la cocina. –Te traeré la cena. Pero en serio Sam, ¿No estás emocionada?

-Claro que lo estoy Carly, solo que me siento cansada

-Sam, debes dejar de trabajar tan duro…

-Sí, si lo sé. T-bo me regañó hace rato. No más excesos

-Perfecto. –Dijo regresando con un plato de sopa para mí, y un plato grande lleno de tacos de espagueti. La cena perfecta. –Mañana T-bo te dará el día libre ¿verdad? Se lo advertí

-Sí, eso dijo…

-Muy bien, entonces, saliendo del doctor iremos a la tienda que te platiqué

-¿Arme su sostén?

-¡No! La otra, la de bebés

-¿La del centro comercial?

-Esa misma. Hay un montón de cosas para bebés, estoy segura de que encontraremos todo ahí

-Genial. –Dije terminando mi sopa, y comenzando con los tacos. -¿Spencer trajo la pintura?

-Azul, el tono que escogiste, está muy emocionado ¿sabes? Quiere dibujar un mural en la pared del fondo, pero dijo que no comenzaría hasta saber el sexo del bebé y tener tu aprobación

-Siempre y cuando no lo prenda en llamas, es una buena idea

-No, prometió no hacerlo, hasta se metió a un grupo de ayuda

-¿Pirómanos anónimos?

-Ese mismo, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mi primo Tom estuvo ahí después de salir de prisión

-Claro –Contestó riendo. -¿Has pensado en algún nombre?

-No mucho, comenzaré a tomar todas esas decisiones a partir de mañana que lo sepamos

Ella solo asintió. Terminamos de cenar y tras darle las buenas noches, me fui directamente a tomar una ducha y después a la cama. Me sentía cansada, así que no me costó mucho trabajo quedarme dormida, lo último en lo que pensé, era en qué tipo de nombre le gustaría más a Freddie.

Freddie POV.

-¡Benson! Hey, Benson –Giré la cabeza de mi casillero para ver a Patrick Lou, un chico de mi clase de robótica acercándose hacia mí. –Amigo, te he estado buscando por todos lados

-Pues aquí me tienes ¿Qué pasa?

-Dos cosas, primero, ¿Podrías prestarme tu apunte de nano circuitos de la clase de hoy? me perdí de un par de cosas por atender una llamada y creo que son importantes

-Claro, claro, toma –Dije sacando el cuaderno de mi casillero y entregándoselo.

-Gracias, te lo devolveré mañana mismo.

-Seguro, ¿Cuál era la otra cosa?

-Oh si, casi lo olvido… ¿Irás a la fiesta de esta noche?

-¿Fiesta?

-Sí, escuché a Shane y Nicky diciendo que irían, como son tus amigos, asumí que irías también, y ya que vivimos en la misma calle y tienes un auto nuevo… estaba pensando… que… tal vez podríamos irnos juntos –Traté de procesar la información que me acababa de dar. Nadie me había dicho nada de ninguna fiesta hasta el momento. –No quiero que pienses que te estoy utilizando, no, para nada, es solo que si mamá sabe que voy con un amigo con auto, será más fácil que me deje ir… ¿Crees poder?

-La verdad es que no sabía de ninguna fiesta, Patrick

-Oh, ¿En serio? Es en casa de Art Brannagh, no está lejos.

-¿Esta invitado cualquiera?

-Todo el instituto, esta mañana se corrió la voz con más fuerza, tal vez por eso Shane no te ha dicho nada… pero si ellos irán, puedes ir tú también

-Si yo… hum… -Patrick me miraba suplicante –Si, creo que iré, que diablos, es viernes.

-¡Genial! Paso a tu casa a las ocho –Me dio una palmada en la espalda y se fue corriendo. Bien, al parecer iría a una fiesta esta noche. Cerré mi casillero cuando terminé de meter en mi mochila las cosas que necesitaría para el fin de semana y caminé al estacionamiento.

-¡Freddie! –Shane y Mark llegaron por sorpresa detrás de mi… casi se me caen las cosas del susto…

-Cielos, ¿Por qué el infarto?

-Lo siento –Dijo Mark. –Pero escucha, queremos que vayas hoy con nosotros a…

-¿La fiesta de Art Brannagh? –Le interrumpí, ambos se miraron.

-Parece que se corrió la palabra

-Patrick Lou me dijo, y me pidió que le diera un aventón a la fiesta

-¿Irás entonces? –Preguntó Shane

-Claro, ¿tengo que llevar a alguien más?

-Solo a mi –Dijo Mark. –Cielos, las fiestas de Brannagh siempre son épicas –Dijo frotando las manos

-¡No puedo esperar para esta noche! –Gritó Shane y ambos chocaron los puños mientras yo abría mi coche. Pues la fiesta prometía bastante….

-Mamá… mamá… oh no… mamá no llores –Froté ambas manos en mi rostro. Estaba teniendo dificultades para hacer que mi madre me dejara ir a esa fiesta. Primero solo había dicho que no, pero cuando insistí, se puso a decir el cómo Irlanda me estaba cambiando, que hasta mi acento ya era diferente, y que pronto sería un irlandés borracho como todos los demás, y que su bebé estaba creciendo y ella no podía hacer nada, bla, bla, bla… ¿Dónde estás cuando te necesito Leonard Benson?

Y como si lo hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, ahí estaba mi papá, llegando a salvarme.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Dijo papá preocupado cuando vio a su esposa sentada en una silla, llorando.

-Le pedí permiso a mamá para ir a una fiesta

-¿Y luego? –Simplemente la señalé. Papá asintió, conociendo demasiado bien a su esposa como para necesitar más explicaciones. –Cariño, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tiene de malo que Fredward vaya con sus amigos a una fiesta? Ya es no es un niño –Mamá comenzó a llorar mas fuerte ante aquello, papá suspiró y se acercó a mí. –Hijo, puedes irte cuando tengas que, yo me encargo de ella, solo no llegues tan tarde y no puedes conducir borracho Fredward

-Sí, si papá, ya lo sé. No soy tan tonto como para manejar borracho. Llegaré temprano

-Ese es mi chico –Dijo palmeando mi espalda y escapé de la cocina tan pronto como pude. A la lejanía escuché a mamá comenzar una nueva ola de llanto, pero decidí dejar que papá lidiara con eso.

Muy bien, tenía una hora para alistarme, Patrick llegaría, al igual que Mark, y los tres nos iríamos a la fiesta. Podía divertirme un rato, la escuela se estaba tornando estresante. Me había metido a dos talleres, tres clubes y dos sociedades que me darían más créditos, más créditos en menos tiempo, igual a terminar antes la universidad, igual a regresar más pronto con Sam.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que cuando mi celular sonó me hizo saltar un poco del sobresalto. Era un mensaje de texto

_De: Madisen _

_Hola Freddie, ¿Irás a la fiesta? ¡Espero verte ahí! ;)_

Oh dios… en los últimos días Madisen me había prestado más atención de la que debería, a veces me incomodaba, pero parecía no importarle. Yo intentaba mantener mi distancia pero era inoportunamente omnipresente ¡Salía de todos lados! Y ahora estaría en la fiesta. No me gustaba pensar en lo que se traía entre manos, y yo no quería ser grosero, pero necesitaba hablar con ella, hacerle ver que podíamos ser amigos, pero nada más. Estoy tan enamorado de Sam, y francamente no creo que vaya a cambiar en mucho, mucho tiempo. Tal vez para toda mi vida.

**Qué tal? Déjenme todo lo que tengan que decir en un review.**

**Miren, me importan los reviews porque entre más reviews atraen más gente así que si me quieren ayudar de alguna manera déjenme uno, nadie ve los tweets ni los inbox de facebook, mejor un review, aunque si también me quieren dejar un tweet o hablarme por facebook son más que bienvenidos.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Se les quiere :3**

**Mañana, gran inauguración... "Lo que pasa en Italia" (traducción):**

Esto es diez años después. Sam y Freddie van a tener una reunión de último minuto con Carly en Italia. Sam está casada, pero después de un inesperado encuentro en víspera de navidad Freddie espera cambiar eso. Esta es la secuela de "La que se fue," si no la han leído háganlo por favor o estarán confundidos. M por lenguaje y futuros capítulos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah! Siempre digo, el martes actualizo, pero para cuando actualizo ya son las 12 así que prácticamente siempre actualizo en miércoles hahaha XD**

**¡Chicos! Gracias a todos por sus reviews… no tengo mucho que decir hoy…**

**Solo que iCarly sigue sin ser mío y que espero les siga gustando**

**Capitulo cuatro**

General POV

-¡Freddieeee! ¡Hey Freddo! –Gritó Mark arrojando una piedrecita a la ventana de la habitación de Freddie. Patrick estaba detrás de él, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Mark tomó otra piedra, y justo cuando la lanzó, Freddie abrió la ventana.

-Ya casi bajo chicos yo… ¡Auch! –Gritó llevando la mano a su ojo. -¡Marcus Feehily me diste en el ojo!

-¡Oh por dios, Freddie! lo siento, no pensé que fueras a asomarte en ese momento… viejo baja de una vez para revisar tu ojo

-Ya voy, ya voy –Freddie cerró la ventana y se giró para verse en el espejo. Su ojo dolía, pero no parecía tan serio. Parpadeó un par de veces para intentar alejar el dolor. Tomó su chaqueta, las llaves de su auto, su teléfono y su cartera para salir a encontrarse con Mark y Patrick. –Mark, creo que perderé el ojo –Dijo saliendo al jardín.

-De verdad lo siento viejo –Se disculpó Mark.

-Ven aquí chico –Dijo Patrick y se puso a inspeccionar el ojo de Freddie. –Tienes rojo justo aquí –El dedo de Patrick presionó justo al lado de su ojo izquierdo, donde había dado la piedra

-¡Auch! Si, ese fue el punto exacto del golpe. –Se quejó Freddie alejándose de Patrick

-Tal vez se ponga algo morado

-¿En serio? Patrick no es cierto

-Sí, es cierto, pero no te preocupes, no fue tan grande la piedra, será un moretón pequeñito

-Bueno, vámonos ya, es algo tarde –Los chicos asintieron y los tres se encaminaron al auto de Freddie. Listos para comenzar con la fiesta.

-¡Cielo santo! Esto es una locura –Gritó Patrick saliendo de la parte trasera del auto. La música se escuchaba a varias cuadras de distancia, había muchísima gente por todos lados. Si, esa fiesta gritaba por que llegara la policía, al menos así sería en estados unidos, Freddie no estaba muy seguro de cómo funcionaran las cosas en Irlanda.

-Te dije que las fiestas de este chico siempre son lo máximo –Contestó Mark. Ambos salieron del auto así que Freddie lo cerró y encendió la alarma. Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa.

-¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a los chicos en este mar de gente? –Preguntó Freddie cuando entraron, tratando de ver alrededor por alguno de los muchachos, nada, Mark se giró y le sonrió.

-Solo sígueme –Dijo y caminó por entre la gente como si estuviera en su propia casa. Al parecer Art Brannagh estaba solo en su casa la mayor parte del tiempo ya que sus padres dirigían una gran cadena de hoteles alrededor del mundo por lo que viajaban mucho. Así que él y su hermano Hernie hacían más fiestas en el semestre que nadie más. Freddie se dio cuenta que se dirigían al patio trasero, el cual era gigante, había una alberca llena de estudiantes y un gran bar en el fondo donde incluso había bartenders con uniforme negro y moños purpuras.

No pudo evitar pensar cuanto les gustaría a Carly y Sam asistir a una fiesta como esta.

-¡Hey chicos! Pensábamos que se habían perdido en el camino –Ahí estaba Shane Filan, con un gigante tarro de cerveza en la mano mientras su otro brazo descansaba alrededor de los hombros de Gillian, quien tenía una copa de vino tinto en la mano.

-No, Filan, acabamos de llegar –Dijo Mark llamando a uno de los chicos de uniforme para pedirle tres guinness -¿Oscuras están bien chicos? –Patrick y Freddie asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-Cielos Benson, ¿con quién te peleaste? –Dijo Nicky soltando a Gina para mirarle de cerca, inmediatamente todas las miradas estaban sobre Freddie. –¡Tienes el ojo morado!

-¿En serio? –Dijo incrédulo Freddie. Madisen estiró su mano para pasarle un espejo, que él tomó inmediatamente para inspeccionar. No era tan grande, pero sí que se notaba. -¡Viejo, mi mamá va a enloquecer! En serio no tienen idea…

-Tu mamá parece una persona encantadora –Comentó Patrick riendo, Freddie lo fulminó con la mirada y Patrick se limitó a beber de su cerveza.

-¿Quién te hizo eso? –Preguntó Madisen preocupada.

-Fue Mark, él…

-¿Mark? ¿Mark, tu lo golpeaste? –Gritó un ya algo borracho Kian que abrazaba a su novia Jodi por la cintura.

-No lo golpeé… bueno, sí, pero no fue una pelea. Patrick y yo estábamos gritándole pero no salía, así que comencé a arrojar piedritas a la ventana de su habitación, luego el abrió la ventana, sacó la cabeza y lo golpeé sin querer. –Todos rieron.

-Vaya Mark, que buen tino –Comentó Shane bebiendo el resto de su guinness.

-¡Oh, yo amo esa canción! Kian vamos a bailar –Gritó Jodi arrastrando a su borracho novio hacia la pista de baile cuando _Moves Like Jagger _de _Maroon 5 _comenzó a sonar por todos lados. Pronto, todas las parejas se alejaron hacia la pista de baile dejando a Freddie, Madisen, Patrick y Mark con sus bebidas.

-Wow, wow, ¿Mark ya viste eso? –Dijo Patrick mirando a dos chicas que se acababan de acercar a la barra, Mark se dio la vuelta.

-Hey, hola señoritas, ¿Vienen solas? –preguntó Mark acercándose a ellas al igual que Patrick, pronto, los cuatro estaban platicando animadamente.

-Entonces… Freddie –Dijo Madisen causando que Freddie se girara para verla. -¿quieres ir a bailar también?

-Oh, no creo. Yo no bailo Madisen. Estoy bien. –Eso era una mentira. Sam lo hacía bailar todo el tiempo, si estaba una canción que le gustaba, lo obligaba a bailar con ella, pero Freddie no se veía bailando con alguien más que no fuera Sam.

-Oh, está bien. –Contestó ella sonriendo. –Así que, Seattle –Freddie asintió.

-Así es, Seattle.

-Ingeniería, de verdad tienes suerte de haber sido aceptado en esta universidad, somos pocos los que logramos entrar en el programa de intercambio

-Lo sé, me esforcé tanto como pude, y al final valió la pena

-Sí, lo mismo digo. No hay nada mejor que ver el orgullo en el rostro de tus padres ¿cierto?

-Lo sé, es genial –Contestó Freddie terminando su cerveza. Se estaba volviendo más resistente al alcohol, pero no quería tomar tan rápido debido a que tenía que conducir de vuelta a casa, así que decidió esperar. -¿Tu que estás estudiando?

-Administración de empresas –Dijo entusiasmada. –Mi papá es uno de los ejecutivos asociados de pearstore, pero tiene su propia empresa de soporte, asistencia y servicios técnicos para computadoras, y demás cosas, quiero entrar en el negocio con él y él está más que encantado

-Vaya, eso es impresionante. Algún día tal vez trabaje en pearstore

-Espero que sí –Contestó Madisen. Freddie se quedó observando a sus amigos en la distancia, bailando felizmente con sus novias y sonrió. Eran unos chicos increíbles. –Y… ¿Qué haces en las tardes después de la escuela? –Preguntó Madisen después de unos momentos.

-Yo, hum, a veces salgo con los chicos, a casa de Mark, o a jugar baseball o cualquier cosa. Otras veces solo me quedo en casa, hago tanta tarea como puedo

-He visto que te has llenado de actividades extracurriculares, ¿Por qué llenarte de tanto estrés?

-Quiero terminar cuanto antes, entre más créditos obtenga, más rápido puedo terminar mi carrera y regresar a Seattle.

-Oh, vaya. Es impresionante. Yo nunca pensé así, de hecho, tal vez nos quedemos a vivir en Irlanda por mucho más tiempo, es un país hermoso

-Lo es –Asintió Freddie –pero no es casa –Dijo después mirándola detenidamente. Ella solo sonrió. Era una mujer en serio bonita, si la mirabas detenidamente, su cabello castaño brillaba contra las luces potentes de la fiesta y sus ojos marrones brillaban, alegres de por fin poder tener esa conversación con él. Freddie rompió el contacto visual primero. Era bonita, pero no le resultaba interesante mirarla como cuando miraba a Sam y sentía que ni en mil vidas podría descifrar todos los misterios de su rubia amante de la carne.

-Claro, no es casa –Contestó ella después. La observó de reojo acercarse un poco más a él, parecía que quería decir algo pero no se animaba. –Freddie… -Comenzó por fin colocando cuidadosamente una mano sobre su brazo provocando que él la volteara a ver. –Desde que llegaste aquí hace más de dos meses he estado tratando de llamar tu atención, porque me parece lindo pasar tiempo con alguien que venga de casa, que me entienda, no solo con irlandeses. Los demás chicos que llegaban de estados unidos se volvían engreídos por haber entrado en este programa de intercambio pero tú… tú eres especial Freddie, admiro que hayas mantenido un espíritu humilde

-Vaya, gracias Madisen, es genial que pienses eso de mi… -Madisen jadeó, estaba cansada de las indirectas que él no entendía.

-Tal vez podemos salir algún día, hay lugares asombrosos aquí en Irlanda que me gustaría que vieras, o podemos ir a ver una película como si estuviéramos en estados unidos –Dijo ella finalmente, Freddie se había girado para verla de frente, el gesto causó que Madisen se emocionara, pero al ver su expresión más detenidamente se sintió nerviosa. Ese tipo de nervios que preceden al rechazo.

-Oh, Madisen… yo… mira, no es que piense que no eres una gran chica, o atractiva, es solo, que no vine a Irlanda a buscar una novia o a citas, vine única y exclusivamente para estudiar. –Se detuvo al ver la herida expresión en su rostro. –Yo, de verdad lo siento Madisen, debí haberte dejado en claro desde un principio que no quería nada. Ya te lo dije, no es que piense que no eres buena, lo eres, pero encontrarás a alguien que sea de verdad para ti. Lo único que yo quiero es terminar con la escuela y regresar a Seattle con ella…

-¿Ella?

-Sam. Samantha Puckett. Es mi novia, o, bueno, lo era. Pero regresaré a Seattle con ella y estaremos juntos. Es algo fuera de mi poder Madisen, no puedo amar a nadie más que a ella. Ha sido así por más de tres años de novios, y toda una vida juntos. Nos conocimos en el jardín de niños. –Freddie sonrió tan solo recordarlo. –Lo siento Madisen pero ya he decidido con quien voy a pasar el resto de mi vida. Podemos ser amigos, claro. Me gustaría ser tu amigo, pero es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer

-Claro –Dijo Madisen asintiendo lentamente. Freddie pensó en abrazarla pero simplemente no quería, no le nacía. Se dio la vuelta para pedir otra cerveza y cuando se la dieron simplemente se fue hacia donde estaba un chico de una de sus clases. Madisen lo observó alejarse.

Freddie Benson era un gran chico. Pero a fin de cuentas un chico. No podía pasar 5 años sin satisfacer ciertas… _necesidades. _Y ahí estaría ella, solo necesitaba idear un plan… un maravilloso plan que pondría a Freddie Benson en la palma de su mano. Sonrió bebiendo de su whisky en las rocas.

Pronto sería suyo.

Sam POV

-¡Sam! ¡Sam, despierta! –Gritaba Carly una y otra vez mientras intentaba "despertarme" la verdad es que ya estaba despierta pero en serio quería dormir por otro rato.

-Carly… ¿Qué quieres?

-¡Hoy es el gran día! No podemos llegar tarde a nuestra cita con el doctor

-Pero es tan temprano…

-Sam, ya son las nueve de la mañana, no es tan temprano, la cita es a las 11, así que anda, levántate, toma una ducha y alista todo mientras yo preparo el desayuno ¿sí?

-Está bien… andando –Contesté quitando las cobijas de encima de mí. Carly salió de mi habitación y yo tomé mis cosas y entré en la ducha. Dejé que el agua tibia me corriera por el cuerpo un buen rato. A decir verdad estaba algo nerviosa por la cita de hoy. Más que nada quería saber que mi bebé estaba sano y bien, no tenía algún tipo de preferencia de si era niño o niña, solo quería saber que estaba bien. -¿Estás bien verdad? Dime que mamá solo está siendo paranoica. –Dije frotando mi vientre y el bebé se movió. –Eso es, ahora démonos prisa, ya quiero llamarte por tu nombre.

Carly POV

Preparaba el desayuno mientras silbaba una canción. Tal vez Sam no lo demostraba, pero apuesto a que está más feliz que yo. La diferencia era que yo lo hacía externo.

-¡Hey niña! –Gritó Spencer entrando en la cocina -¿Qué te tiene tan feliz?

-Hoy Sam y yo iremos al doctor

-¡Claro! Sabrán el si el bebé es un nene o una nena. Estoy emocionado también, tan pronto lo sepan quiero que me llames

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras?

-No, quiero terminar de pintar la habitación del bebé y comenzar con los detalles

-¿Te imaginas cuando ya esté aquí y podamos cargarlo y todo?

-Lo sé, es tan loco… digo, ¡Sam va a tener un bebé! Habrá un pequeño humanito corriendo por aquí en solo un par de años, mitad Freddie mitad Sam… un pequeño y malévolo genio

-Oh cielos… ¡No creo que el mundo esté listo para algo así! –Los dos comenzamos a reír justo cuando Sam bajó las escaleras.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Preguntó

-Oh nada, solo que acabamos de darnos cuenta que dentro de ti llevas un arma muy poderosa –Dijo Spencer en un tonó de narrador de película de terror que me hizo reír más fuerte.

-¿De qué diablos hablas Spencer?

-Solo pensamos que una combinación de ti y Freddie puede resultar en una personita muy peculiar-Sam sonrió ante mi comentario.

-Lo sé ¿cierto? Si este niño es la mitad de inteligente que Freddie y la mitad de temperamental que yo, entonces el mundo estará en problemas

-Yo siento pena por sus profesores –Dijo Spencer sacando platos y vasos –Deberíamos advertirles de una vez… -Sam rió

-Ya, démonos prisa, estoy bastante ansiosa –Ambos asentimos y nos apresuramos a desayunar.

El camino al hospital fue corto, Sam y yo no dejábamos de hablar, añadiendo a nuestra lista cosas que compraríamos después de la cita con el doctor.

-Biberones, y formula –Dije dando la vuelta en una esquina

-No muchos –Dijo Sam, -He estado leyendo la importancia de la leche materna, y cielos, no sé cómo hay madres que simplemente deciden no amamantar a sus bebés. Así que no usare mucha formula a menos de que sea realmente necesario

-Vaya Sam, serás, no, _ya eres _una madre extraordinaria

-Gracias Carls. ¿Qué más?

-¿Ya anotamos sonajas y esas cosas?

-No, pero no creo que las use hasta dentro de mucho. Compraremos solo si encontramos unas que me gusten

-Créeme Sam, el tiempo pasa muy rápido… -Sam solo sonrió, pasando los ojos por su gran lista. Cuando me estacioné en el hospital ambas suspiramos. -¿Estas lista?

-Estoy lista. –Contestó y ambas salimos del auto para encaminarnos hacia la recepción.

-¡Hey Sam! –Saludó el doctor Rogers entrando en el consultorio. Sam estaba sentada en la camilla mientras yo estaba en una silla al lado de ella. -¿Cómo estamos hoy?

-Bien, bien doctor, gracias –Respondió Sam. -¿Cuándo vamos a comenzar?

-¡Ah!, ansiosos diría yo. Entonces ¿A que estamos esperando? Recuéstate y levanta tu playera mientras yo enciendo este cacharro –Dijo el doctor Rogers comenzando a mover cosas en la gran máquina al lado de Sam, ella por su parte hizo como le fue indicado y cuando el Doctor Rogers terminó de ajustar la maquina, sacó un tubo como de crema, que contenía un gel azul que colocó en su mano, luego se paró al lado de Sam. –Esto está algo frio y viscoso

-Iugh… -Dijo Sam cuando el doctor Rogers comenzó a frotarlo por todo su vientre.

-Lo sé, todas dicen eso, pero tranquila solo es temporal –Sam asintió.

-¿En serio podremos saber hoy si es un niño o una niña? –Pregunté mientras él tomaba la maquina del ultrasonido y la pasaba por el vientre de Sam.

-Claro, siempre y cuando nos deje ver, hay bebés que se ocultan. Oh mira, ahí está –El doctor apuntó a la pantalla, Sam y yo nos enfocamos inmediatamente en la pantalla… oh cielos… ¡Era increíble!

Sam POV.

-¿Vez Sam? esta es su cabeza, y si vez este es su cuerpo y este su brazo que termina en su manita, parece que se está chupando el dedo

-Aww que lindo ¡Se está chupando el dedo, Sam! ¿Lo ves? –Vagamente escuchaba a Carly y al doctor Rogers hablar mientras contemplaba la figura de mi bebé dentro de mí. Era algo que no podía describir con palabras, simplemente era maravilloso.

-¿Puede ver ya que es? –Pregunté un tanto ansiosa. El doctor Rogers sonrió moviendo un poco la maquina en mi vientre y mirando analíticamente la pantalla.

-Oh, mira, que bueno, nos ha dejado verle con claridad. Así es Sam, ahí está –Traté de ver algo que me lo dijera en la pantalla, pero al ver mi expresión confundida el muy cretino sonrió, luego asintió y dijo: -Es un niño Sam

-Un niño… -Susurré

-¡Un niño! –Celebró Carly saltando por toda la habitación. Yo estaba petrificada. Un niño, pronto sostendría en mis brazos una copia de Freddie, tendría que mirarlo todos los días por el resto de mis días, y tal vez se parecería a Freddie. No podía ser mejor, y no podía esperar para conocerlo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios.

-Un niño… -susurré… -mi niño…

-¡Oh estoy tan emocionada! –Gritó Carly regresando a la silla.

-Bien, Sam, puedes limpiarte con estas toallas mientras yo voy a imprimir las fotos de tu bebé y los resultados. –Asentí tomando las toallas que me extendía el doctor Rogers y mientras me limpiaba Carly sacó su teléfono y marcó.

-¡Spencer! Adivina que

-_¿Ya les dijeron que es? ¡Por favor Carly dímelo ya! _–Escuché al escandaloso hermano de Carly gritar del otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Adivina, dije!

_-No, no, Carly, solo dilo _–Chilló Spencer

-¡Es un niño Spence!

_-¡Un niño, Woohooo! _–Se escuchó el ruido de cosas cayendo y un grito enfadado de Spencer, Carly y yo reímos –¿_Todo está en orden verdad?_

_-_Pues el doctor Rogers no dijo mucho, pero por lo visto todo está bien

-_Excelente, regresen pronto a casa, prepararé la cena para celebrar _

-Claro, oh, aquí viene el doctor, nos vemos mas tarde.

-Muy bien Sam, aquí tienes –Rogers me dio los resultados y los contemplé, observando de nuevo la figura de mi hijo y como se chupaba el dedo. –Todo está en orden, es un bebé saludable hasta ahora, sigue con las recomendaciones que te di y en menos de seis meses le estaremos dando la bienvenida a ese saludable muchacho

-Gracias doctor –Dije simplemente sin poder quitar los ojos de las fotos de mi hijo.

-Ahí mismo anoté tu cita, dentro de un mes los quiero aquí para una revisión ¿sí?

-Claro –Contestó Carly cuando yo no dije nada. –Me aseguraré de que esté aquí puntual

-Bien, pues felicidades Sam, tendrás un varón ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Sin palabras –Contesté aun contemplando las fotos con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Carly me llevó hasta el auto, y ambas subimos, puse el ultrasonido en mi bolso y lo arrojé hacia el asiento trasero.

-Vaya Sam, todo esto es tan increíble… un niño… ¿Crees que se parezca a Freddie?

-Eso no me molestaría. Este bebé es lo único que me queda de él, si se pareciera a Freddie sería genial

-¿En serio no le guardas ningún resentimiento?

-No, Carls, en serio, es solo que he pensado mucho, digo, Freddie no es el tipo de persona que huye de las situaciones, es el hombre más responsable que conozco, no entiendo, tal vez su carta se perdió, o no se… tengo un presentimiento en cuanto a todo esto. Tal vez él… él…

-¿Regrese? –Asentí

-Tal vez… no lo se… no quiero hacerme ilusiones –Carly puso una mano en mi rodilla

-Pase lo que pase, Spencer y yo siempre te vamos a apoyar, ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

-Claro, gracias Carls –Ella solo sonrió y siguió conduciendo hasta que llegamos al centro comercial, y una vez estacionado el auto, salimos para adentrarnos al inmenso lugar.

-La tienda que te dije, está en el nivel de abajo, cerca de aquí

-Genial, no tendré que subir escaleras –Carly negó con la cabeza y simplemente comenzamos a caminar. No pude evitar notar a los niños pequeños corriendo por todos lados y pensar que en un par de años mi hijo también estaría corriendo alegremente por ahí.

-¿Qué hay del nombre? –Preguntó Carly girando en un pasillo.

-Oh, en realidad no se… estoy bastante indecisa

-¿Entre cuantos nombres? No dejarás que sea un junior, ¿verdad?

-¡Cielos, no! Marissa es la única mujer lo suficientemente cruel en el mundo como para ponerle Fredward a su bebé. No, no le haré eso a mi hijo

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno, había pensado en Nathan, es un nombre que en serio me gusta, también estaba pensando en Anthony porque tú sabes cuánto me gusta Tony Stark, o Steven Rogers, que es el capitán América, pero mi doctor se apellida Rogers

-Pero no le pondrás Rogers solo Steven

-Buen punto… o Peter Parker

-¿Todos tus nombres están basados en súper héroes?

-Nathan no es un súper héroe

-¿Nathan Dayspring Askani'son? ¿Cable, de los X-men? Me parece que su nombre real es Nathan Christopher Summers

-Está bien… mi fuente de nombres es el universo Marvel, ¿No te gusta ninguno?

-Nathan de hecho es muy lindo

-¿El nombre o el súper héroe?

-Ambos…

-También pensé en Robert… tu sabes… Robert Bruce Banner… hulk…

-¡Dios Sam! ¿En serio entraste a la página de Marvel para buscar el nombre del bebé?

-¿Lo tienes en video? No, entonces no puedes probarlo

-Cielos… en fin, no son nombres horribles y es tu hijo, pero tienes que decidir por uno

-¿Te gustan más Reed, Johnny o Ben? –Carly se dio una palmada en la frente

-No los cuatro fantásticos Sam…

-¡Son increíbles!

-Muy bien hagamos algo, ¿Cuál de los nombres te gusta más?

-Creo que Nathan

-Muy bien, ¿Cuál es tu súper héroe Favorito?

-Iron-Man definitivamente, Tony Stark simplemente hace que enloquezca… es un nerd muy sexy… y yo tengo debilidad por los nerds… -Murmuré sonriendo.

-Muy bien, ¿Nathan Anthony? ¿Anthony Nathan? –Yo sonreí justo cuando llegamos a la entrada de la tienda para bebés.

-Nathan Anthony… me gusta –Murmuré pasando una mano por mi vientre. -¿Te gusta Nathan Anthony? –Él bebé se movió ligeramente, y aunque se había estado moviendo todo el camino del auto hacia acá, esto parecía un sí. –Claro que te gusta

-Muy bien, entonces comencemos a comprar ¿Qué es lo más importante en nuestra lista?

-Ropa –Dije inmediatamente. –Vamos a ver la ropa. –Carly me guió a través de los pasillos hasta la ropa para niños. Escogimos mucha ropa desde calcetines hasta chamarras, incluso había un mameluco que simulaba el traje de Iron-man e inmediatamente tomé dos metiéndolos en el carrito, uno era pequeño, para cuando fuera un recién nacido, el otro no le quedaría hasta que tuviera unos seis meses, pero esa era la idea, Carly solo rió y negó con la cabeza mientras seguía escogiendo pantaloncitos.

-Bien, creo que es suficiente ropa por ahora –Dijo Carly girando en un pasillo. Compramos más cosas, como cobijas, a elección mía de súper héroes en su mayoría y algunas azules. También compramos un set de sonajas y juguetitos que nos gustaron. Un montón de cosas… parecía que queríamos vaciar la tienda. Compramos un par de biberones por si acaso y decidimos no comprar formula, faltaba mucho para eso y primero quería consultar con el doctor Rogers el tipo de formula que usaría. También escogí un par de roperos, uno era alto con una puerta a la derecha del tamaño del closet entero a lo alto, y en la otra mitad tenía seis cajones. El otro roperito era apenas la mitad de alto que el otro ya que también tenía ideado fungir como una especie de tocador o para poner cosas encima, tenía ocho cajones, 4 de cada lado con caratulas de grabados varios y diferentes tonos de azules y verdes, pero el mueble en si era blanco, Carly lo había llamado una _cómoda, _pero eso me daba igual. Me había gustado y punto.

-Creo que hemos cubierto casi todo en la lista –Dije revisando, al parecer casi todo estaba, solo nos faltaba una cosa. –Bien, la cuna –Dije -¿Deberíamos comprarla desde ahora?

-¡Claro que sí! –Contestó Carly inmediatamente –Aunque Spencer aun no termine la habitación, no le falta mucho y la cuna puede estar en su caja el tiempo que sea necesario, ¿para qué hacer dos viajes?

-Tienes razón ¿Dónde están las cunas? –Pregunté mirando a mí alrededor y a lejos vi un enorme espacio lleno con cientos de cunas diferentes… bien, esto va a ser divertido.

Aunque después de hora y media de caminar entre un mar de cunas no me parecía tan divertido.

-¿Qué hay de esta Sam? no es de metal, es de madera, parece muy resistente –Observé la cuna analíticamente

-Los espacios entre los barrotes son muy separados… ¿Qué tal si se sale?

-Sam, para cuando pueda moverse va a ser del doble de la separación en las barras

-No lo sé Carls, no me convence…

-Pues tienes que decidirte, ya hemos visto casi todas.

-Pero no me gustan las cunas de metal, y las de madera que hay parecen tan aburridas y monótonas…

-Mira esta, es circular en la cabecera, tiene un tallado de un caballo

-No me gusta, creo… cielos Carly, nunca podré decidir… creo que aquí no hay algo que me llame la atención, digo, si solo hubiera… -Me quedé callada en cuanto mis ojos la vieron al doblar la esquina del pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Sam? ¿Estás bien? ¿Sam? –la voz preocupada de Carly hizo que saliera de mi trance y la volteara a ver.

-La encontré Carly…

-¿Qué? –Carly caminó hacia donde yo estaba para ver que me había dejado sin habla y cuando la vio se irguió por completo colocando una mano en su cintura y sonriendo. –Claro Sam, la encontraste, ahora vamos a pedir que nos la empaqueten para ir a casa –Yo solo asentí caminando hacia la cuna para verla con detenimiento. La cuna era en su mayoría blanca como las naves de guerra estelar aunque tenía detalles grises y negros. Combinaría perfecto además con los otros muebles.

Se trataba de una cuna bastante peculiar, estaba en el fondo como si nadie antes se hubiera interesado en tal modelo.

Tenía la forma de una nave de guerra estelar.

La cuna que Freddie sin duda hubiera escogido.

Spencer POV

Me encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y una brocha en la mano en medio de la habitación de mi sobrino. Las paredes ya estaban pintadas de un azul glauco que Sam había escogido, mientras que el marco de la ventana y la ventana misma iban de blanco, al igual que la puerta y su marco, pensé que harían juego con el par de roperitos a juego blancos que Sam había escogido y de los cuales Carly me había enviado una foto. Los muebles junto con la cuna llegarían en un par de días.

Tenía pensado en hacer un mural en la pared donde estaba la puerta, ya que frente a esta pared estaba la ventana y Sam quería la cuna debajo de la ventana. Aun no sabía bien qué tipo de dibujo hacer… pero ya se me ocurriría algo.

La verdad es que al principio estaba un tanto asustado, es decir… Sam siempre ha sido como otra hermanita menor para mi, y el saber que se estaba enfrentando a todo esto siendo tan joven… y por más que intentaba pensar en algo, no podía llegar a una conclusión del porque Freddie abandonó, no solo a Sam, sino a todos nosotros… algo no cuadraba aquí, Freddie no era ese tipo de persona. Tal vez un día de estos simplemente regresaría con una explicación, pero la verdad es que, intencionalmente o no, Sam está caminando a través de un infierno y si bien nos tiene a Carly y a mí, se necesitan de dos personas para _hacer _un bebé y Freddie debería estar aquí al lado de Sam. sin duda me sentía un tanto enojado con él. Cuando lo viera frente a frente de nuevo, tendría que darme una muy buena explicación.

-_¡Spencer! Llegamos con las compras, necesitamos ayuda –_Gritó Carly desde el elevador e inmediatamente salté para ponerme de pie y corrí pasillo abajo.

-¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué tal les fue con el…? ¡Oh por dios! ¿Compraron toda la tienda? –Grité impresionado ante el ascensor lleno de bolsas y más bolsas. –Atiborraron el elevador

-Nadie dice _atiborrado_ y ahora ayúdanos a llevar todo esto a la habitación de Sam temporalmente mientras llegan los muebles y todo lo demás. –Asentí inmediatamente tomando tantas bolsas como pude en mis brazos y caminando hacia la habitación de Sam que solo estaba a un par de pasos. -Vaya Sam, no te vayas a cansar –Escuché a Carly decir sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué? Estoy embarazada

-Sí, pero estoy segura de que podías cargar más que un par de bolsas con tres prendas de ropa en cada una sin que el pequeño Nathan saliera prematuramente –Sam solo se encogió de hombros y todos regresamos al elevador por más bolsas.

-¿Pequeño Nathan? –pregunté mientras Carly me llenaba de nuevo los brazos con cosas.

-Sip, ahora que sabemos que es un niño Sam ha decidido que su nombre será Nathan Anthony

-Apuesto a que el Anthony es por Tony Stark –Dije y Sam inclinó la cabeza

-Me conoces amigo. –Contestó tomando una caja larga y delgada. Y un par de bolsas. –Muero de hambre, ¿Qué vamos a comer?

-Oh cierto, dije que prepararía la cena, pero se me fue el tiempo terminando de pintar la habitación de Nathan bebé –Ambas sonrieron y Carly se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que solo pediremos pizza –Dijo y sacó su teléfono para luego salir al pasillo de nuevo. Sam estaba acomodando algunas bolsas al pie de su cama mientras yo dejaba por ahí todas las bolsas que cargaba.

-¿Cómo te sientes Sam? –Me miró por un momento.

¿¡Te refieres a físicamente? Me siento bien, el doctor dice que todo está en orden con ambos

-No Sam, no me refiero a eso. ¿Cómo te sientes tú? –Miró al techo por unos segundos

-Pues, no lo sé… Digo, estoy feliz claro, voy a tener un niño y está sano, pero me siento asustada, ¿sabes?

-¿Por qué?

-Siento que voy a fallar… no lo sé, siento que voy a arruinar algo con Nathan y entonces me va a odiar como yo odio a mi mamá, o arruinaré su vida…

-Sam, primero que nada, ten en mente siempre que _nunca _vas a ser como tu madre. Freddie te lo decía todo el tiempo, y es la verdad. Tu y Pam lo único en lo que se parecen es en el cabello rubio, y ella ni siquiera lo tiene ondulado como tú. Tu eres una gran persona Sam, he visto como te preocupas por Carly desde que tenían ocho años, vi como te preocupabas por Freddie incluso antes de que fueran novios, también te he visto preocupándote por mí, eres una persona persistente y determinada. A veces has usado esas cualidades para cosas no muy buenas, pero todo lo que tienes que hacer es enfocar toda esa devoción hacia tu hijo, digo… ya lo estás haciendo, Sam. la forma en la que decidiste quedarte con él y dar lo mejor de ti para Nathan… _ya eres _una excelente madre Sam. en serio… lo estás haciendo a la perfección. ¿Sabes? Mi papá siempre decía que como padre siempre se cometen errores, es inevitable, pero ser un padre es amar a tu hijo y estar ahí para él siempre. Lo sé, porque de cierta forma he tenido que ser _padre _de Carly desde que papá se tuvo que ir a la base. Tranquila Sam, lo harás muy bien porque ya lo estás haciendo. –Sam tenía los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas e incluso yo me sorprendí de mi gran discurso pero hey, no era un tonto… no todo el tiempo…

-Gracias Spence, no sabes cuánto significa para mi, de verdad, gracias.

-Para eso estamos Carly y yo aquí, Sam. para darte ánimos. Además nosotros también ayudaremos con el pequeño Nathan en todo lo que se pueda ¿cierto?

-Cierto

-Bueno, vamos a terminar de sacar lo que falta del elevador

-¡Pero estoy embarazada!

**¿Qué tal? Sigan dejando reviews, en serio no saben cuan feliz me hacen, de verdad significa mucho saber su opinión. **

**Bien. Me voy, antes de que se me vaya la inspiración debo seguir escribiendo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah… ya entré a la escuela… aquí es donde yo como escritora me preocupo y ustedes como lectores pues también. Pero ya tengo varios capítulos, así que…**

**No debería subir este capítulo, porque no hubo reviews, muy muy pocos, y por esos pocos que dejaron review actualizo hoy. **

**Gracias a todos por leerla! **

**Capitulo cinco **

Freddie POV

Había pasado ya un mes desde la fiesta en casa de Art, y al parecer Madisen había entendido de cierta manera lo que le dije. Y con en cierta manera me refiero a que su actitud no había cambiado, aun era la persona más atenta del mundo conmigo, aun se ofrecía a ayudarme con mis tareas, argumentando que yo llevaba mas materias, clubes y actividades extracurriculares que todos, y bueno, la ayuda era buena, pero justo cuando pensaba que ella iba a invitarme a salir de nuevo o intentar algo, no lo hacía. Nunca lo había siquiera sugerido de nuevo, así que decidí relajarme, bajar un poco la guardia y seguir siendo amigos como siempre.

Para entonces ya todos se habían dado cuenta de que yo le gustaba a Madisen, y la única vez que Jodi intentó sugerir que le diera una oportunidad fui directo y tajante.

Nunca iba a pasar. Nunca.

Sam me estaba esperando, estaba seguro. Ella estaba esperando por mí, yo le había pedido que esperara en la carta que le escribí. Ella me esperaría y yo tenía que darme prisa. Estaba de acuerdo con ellos en que Madisen era una gran chica, pero yo no era para ella. Yo era de Sam y de nadie más. Así que cuando se los dejé en claro, no volvieron a siquiera sugerir el tema.

La escuela iba bien, es decir, no hacía otra cosa. Estaba lleno de actividades por todos lados, los chicos decían estar preocupados, pero ellos no entendían, yo era un visitante en Irlanda, no pertenecía ahí, quería regresar. Todos los días sin excepción me encontraba pensando en ella, preguntándome como estaría, que estaría haciendo, si ya habría comenzado clases en la universidad de Seattle aunque según mis cálculos aun faltaban un par de semanas. Había perdido la noción del tiempo en estados unidos, y me había costado mucho adaptarme al horario de Irlanda como para intentar recordar.

Ahora mismo, me encontraba en la biblioteca de la escuela terminando un ensayo para una de mis clases extras cuando mi teléfono sonó. Era Mark, pero no podía contestar ahí así que salí corriendo al pasillo.

-Hola Mark ¿Qué pasa?

-_Freddie, viejo. ¿Cómo estás?_

-Bien, bien

_-Genial. Escucha, estamos todos en mi casa, vamos a ver una película ¿Quieres venir?_

-Yo… si quisiera, pero tengo un ensayo que terminar, estoy ahora mismo en la biblioteca, pero tal vez otro día… -Sugerí.

_-Oh, vamos Fred, hace mucho que no sales con nosotros… _

-Lo siento, pero de verdad tengo que terminar mis deberes, casi acabo el ensayo y después paso un rato por tu casa

_-¡Mas te vale! Te esperaremos _

-Bien, nos vemos en un rato Mark. –Y con eso, ambos colgamos. Regresé para terminar mi ensayo y darme prisa. Tenía ganas de ver a los chicos. Así que en cuanto hube terminado tomé mis cosas y salí de la escuela en mi auto directo al departamento de Mark.

Cuando llegué las cervezas pasaban de un lugar a otro y todos estaban amontonados en la sala de estar mientras. A veces temía regresar con cirrosis a estados unidos…

-¡Hola, hola! Estoy aquí –Todos levantaron sus bebidas y saludaron.

-El ratón de biblioteca está en casa –Gritó Nicky y todos rieron, incluido yo. Inmediatamente una cerveza llegó a mi mano (Cortesía de Shane) y me dirigí hacia donde estaban todos.

-Está por comenzar la película Freddie, siéntate –Dijo Gina acurrucada al lado de Nicky.

-Claro, gracias –Dije mirando a mi alrededor por algún lugar disponible, todos estaban gritándole ordenes a Mark de que opción escoger en el DVD. El único lugar disponible era junto a Madisen, en el sillón para dos. Maldición… tal vez si solo me quedaba aquí parado toda la película…

-Vamos Freddie, siéntate aquí –Dijo Madisen, palmeando el lugar a su lado, traté de no jadear resignado y no mostrar molestia, así que mecánicamente me acerqué y me dejé caer en el sillón lo más alejado posible de ella, que solo eran como 5 centímetros. Madisen me sonrió y le sonreí de vuelta, luego seguimos gritándole a Mark instrucciones.

Para cuando la película iba a la mitad, todas las chicas estaban llorando, y sus novios intentaban confortarlas. Voy a admitirlo, era una película muy bonita y te resultaba más triste cuando ya habías leído el libro, y yo había leído _Las ventajas de ser invisible _hace un par de meses. Sam siempre decía que era un cursi, que era la chica en la relación y cosas así, pero aquí, con todos los chicos no iba a llorar. Los chicos no lloran ¿Cierto?

Entonces, para mi horror, Madisen, mientras intentaba secarse las incesantes lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, comenzó a reclinarse hacia mí, hasta que su cabeza estuvo recargada en mi hombro. Voltee a ver a Mark quien al ver mi gesto de horror y angustia simplemente encogió los hombros. No sabía qué hacer, así que me moví un poco incómodamente pero ella no se alejó, y no había más espacio en el sillón para moverme. Genial… ¿Ahora que iba a hacer?

La película siguió su curso y las chicas no dejaban de llorar, incluso había visto a Kian secar sus lagrimas un par de veces. Si Sam lo conociera vería que no soy el chico más sensible de la tierra como ella dice. Por otro lado Madisen no se quitaba de mi hombro y comenzaba a cansarme. Cuando Sam hacía eso, podía pasar horas con ella así, oliendo su cabello, abrasándola, pero Madisen se sentía incomoda contra mí. Todo lo que quería era que la película terminara.

Así que cuando terminó, me paré como bala haciendo que Madisen perdiera un poco el equilibrio, me miró confundida pero yo solo caminé directo a la cocina para sacar una cerveza del refrigerador. Cuando regresé a la sala, las chicas trataban de secarse las lágrimas sin arruinar sus maquillajes.

-Kian, ¿quieres retocarte el maquillaje también? –Bromeó Nicky, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su novia.

-Que tú seas insensible, no significa que todo el mundo lo sea –Dijo Gina y Nicky solo sobó su cabeza.

-Yo creo que eres adorable bebé –Jodi abrazó a Kian besando su mejilla y Kian sonrió.

-Gracias amor. –Si Sam fuera así, me hubiera besado unas mil veces más.

-Esa película es muy buena –Comentó Shane. –Yo le daría un Oscar

-Igual yo –Dijo Mark. –Pobre Charlie

-Chicos, apropósito –comenzó Shane de nuevo –En un mes y medio es el final del semestre

-Vaya, el tiempo pasó tan rápido… -Comenté dándome cuenta que Shane tenía razón

-Como sea, estaba hablando con Art y Hernie. Ellos van a poner la casa para la gran fiesta de final de semestre, y será aun más épica que la ultima que hicieron, pero quieren que les ayudemos a organizarla

-¡Yo estoy dentro! –Gritó Mark inmediatamente –Será alucinante –Todos comenzaron a hacer comentarios de cosas para la fiesta, incluso yo me vi dando un par de opiniones e ideas. Nos habíamos esforzado mucho el semestre, sobre todo yo y una fiesta de despedida sería algo genial.

Después de un par de horas más simplemente hablando de todo y de nada, decidí que era momento de ir a casa, así que me despedí de todos y salí hacia mi auto, una vez dentro, respiré profundo. No podía bajar la guardia, Madisen no decía nada, pero estaba esperando, esperando un momento de vulnerabilidad en mí, podía sentirlo. Quería acercarse poco a poco a mi… no sabía cómo alejarme de ella sin herir sus sentimientos, pero no quería que pasara nada entre ella y yo… ¿Qué podía hacer?

Sam POV

Ya tengo 4 meses y medio aproximadamente, Nathan está perfectamente sano de acuerdo a los resultados de la cita de ayer con el doctor Rogers. Carly se pone como loca cada vez que puede verlo en la pantalla del ultrasonido, y entre más pasa el tiempo más cosas le quiere comprar. Creo que tiene ropa suficiente para unos 5 años.

La habitación quedó hermosa. Spencer se lució, y no incendió nada que es lo más increíble. Igual, Carly y yo nos aseguramos de armar la cuna por nosotras mismas y los chicos de la tienda para bebés que trajeron los muebles nos ayudaron a acomodarlos en su lugar. Spencer no tocó nada, más que la decoración, aun así, estaba siendo de lo más cuidadoso con todo lo relacionado a Nathan.

Ahora mismo me encontraba doblando y guardando la ropita que Carly y yo pasamos a comprar y también acomodando algunos juguetes. Miré a mi alrededor. La habitación era perfecta.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de lo que Spencer había llamado azul glauco, la verdad yo solo lo escogí porque me gustó. Los muebles, incluidos la ventana y la puerta eran blancas, y justo debajo de la ventana esquinada contra la pared, estaba la cuna-nave-espacial, con su edredón de Iron-man y un carrusel de guerra estelar sobre él. A menos de medio metro del pie de la cuna está la cómoda con sus coloridos cajones pero su color blanco. Al lado de la cuna, pegada a la pared estaba una pequeña mesita de madera que serviría para poner cosas como sus biberones y demás, también tenía una lámpara para leerle por las noches. Al lado de esta, habíamos puesto el ropero grande que estaba lleno de ropa por todos lados, sentía que si le metía una prenda más, explotaría.

Arriba había puesto un par de canastas con sus cosas de baño y juguetes.

Arriba de la cómoda, había dos repisas en la de arriba a la izquierda habíamos puesto sus libros, con las historias que le leería en las noches y el demás espacio de ambas repisas había juguetes. En el piso al lado de la cama había un tapete, cortesía de Spencer con cuadros de colores, blancos, azules, rojos, amarillos y verdes, y un sillón puff como los que teníamos en el set de iCarly pero este era azul claro.

También había una silla mecedora blanca que Carly había traído. Era un gran regalo y me había encantado. El piso era una uniforme alfombra color hueso. La cortina de la ventana era rallada de colores, amarillo, azul, blanco entre otros.

Y enfrente de todo, en la pared de la puerta había un gran Iron-man pintado y a sus espaldas un Skynauta blanco de guerra estelar. Reí involuntariamente, era una combinación que cualquiera hubiera jurado la hicimos Freddie y yo juntos. Y encima de ambos dibujos, estaba escrito en unas letras blancas con contorno negro "Nathan Anthony".

Era perfecto.

Me senté en la mecedora contemplando la cuna donde en menos de cinco meses estaría mi bebé descansando.

-Hola, hola –Dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Giré la cabeza para ver a Brad parado en el marco de la puerta. Le sonreí, indicándole con la mano que entrara.

-Hola Brad

-Sam. vaya, quedó increíble, Spencer hizo un gran trabajo con el mural

-Lo sé, quedó exactamente como me lo había imaginado. –Dije, mientras él se recargaba en la cómoda. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Bueno, solo pasar a visitar. Carly me dijo que tuviste cita con el doctor ayer

-Sí, fuimos al doctor y a comprar más cosas para Nathan –Brad sonrió.

-Ese chico ya está siendo tan consentido, y aun ni siquiera nace –Ambos reímos y pasé una mano por mi vientre. Brad había estado muy al pendiente de nosotras, bueno, mas de mi, pero me incomodaba pensar que él… él… sintiera algo por mi o… no sé. Pero tampoco podía alejarlo, por alguna razón me hacía sentir bien contar con un amigo. Necesitaba bastante ayuda con este asunto. -¿Se está moviendo? –Preguntó Brad acercándose a mí.

-Sí, se ha estado moviendo desde hace un rato, es un niño muy inquieto a veces

-Vaya, que loco… no creo poder imaginar cómo debe sentirse que un humanito se mueva dentro de ti… o ningún hombre que es lo mismo…

-Es increíble… digo, es raro al principio, claro, pero se vuelve en algo necesario ¿Entiendes? Si se mueve significa que está bien –Expliqué mientras frotaba mi vientre donde Nathan estaba pateando, Brad me observó con una media sonrisa en su rostro y se inclinó un poco sobre mí.

-¿Puedo? –Preguntó tímidamente estirando una mano y yo asentí, tomé su mano y la presioné donde Nathan seguía pateando. Era raro, digo, nadie además de Carly y Spencer habían tocado mi vientre cuando el bebé se movía, pero este era Brad y, no se sentía mal, pero era raro… escuché como jadeó, sorprendido por lo que había sentido y entonces ambos levantamos el rostro al mismo tiempo, me miró directamente a los ojos y no pude evitar sostenerle la mirada. Los ojos de Brad eran cafés, igual que los de Freddie, sin embargo, carecían de ese brillo y esa profundidad que hacían que me perdiera en la mirada de Freddie, Brad era mi amigo y aunque lo intentara no podría sentir más por él. Siempre que había cualquier tipo de insinuación terminaba comparándolo con Freddie, y así sería con todos los hombres, y estoy segura que para mí, ninguno superaría mis expectativas, los estándares que me marqué en base a Freddie Benson.

La forma en la que Brad comenzó a inclinarse hacia adelante hizo que regresara de mis pensamientos, y cuando sentí su respiración cerca incliné la cabeza de modo que nuestras frentes se tocaron pero nuestros labios estaban lejos. Cerré los ojos y dejé salir la respiración que estaba sosteniendo.

-Lo siento Brad… no puedo, no estoy lista…

-No Sam, yo lo siento… de verdad, no sé que me pasó, me dejé llevar… Y… lo siento…

-Brad… no puedo… necesito, necesito que lo entiendas. Aun es muy pronto para asumir que Freddie nunca va a regresar –Brad se alejó de mi, irguiéndose completamente.

-Sam, él te abandonó…

-Freddie no es así –Traté de defenderle –se que si regresa tendrá una explicación y sé que voy a perdonarlo ¿sabes por qué? Porque lo amo Brad, porque es el padre de Nathan quien merece tener un padre y porque es el amor de mi vida… de verdad lo siento Brad –Brad suspiró, asintiendo

-Entiendo… Sam, si las cosas fueran diferentes ¿Lo considerarías?

-No lo sé Brad. Eres un chico increíble, pero no lo sé. Siempre ha sido Freddie, y siempre será él… -Ante esas palabras la expresión de Brad cambió y asintió de nuevo. Dio un paso al frente y puso su mano sobre la mía.

-Sea de la forma en que sea, Sam, quiero que sepas que estoy aquí siempre que lo desees para apoyarte a ti y a Nathan ¿Sí?

-Gracias Brad. ¿Amigos? –Él solo asintió y se inclinó para besar mi frente, acto seguido, salió por la puerta dejándome ahí, alterada y con una angustia en el pecho. Brad no era así, no había peleado más, pero algo en su mirada me decía que no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

Pero tampoco yo.

Freddie POV

-Luces de neón… ¿Luces de neón? Luces de neón ¡Luces de neón!

-Muy bien, ¿Qué fumó esta vez? –Preguntó Brian cuando llegó observando a Kian que repetía la misma oración una y otra vez desde que Shane la había dicho.

-No lo sabemos –Contesté –Cuando llegó aquí ya estaba así

-Estuvo con los hippies que se juntan debajo de las gradas en la mañana –Dijo Mark –no sabemos que le dieron, pero parece feliz

-Demasiado… -Dijo Brian dándole un zape a Kian quien solo se echó a reír dejándose caer sobre su costado revolcándose en el césped. –Cielos, si que tiene una nota alta…

-Ojala tuviera notas altas en la escuela –Dije poniendo mi pie sobre su mejilla para que su histérica risa se ahogara.

-Como sea, ¿Por qué estaba repitiendo "Luces de neón" una y otra vez? –Preguntó Brian

-Les estaba diciendo que un amigo mío puede rentarnos un set entero para poner luces neón en el patio trasero de los Brannagh para la fiesta ¿Se imaginan? La pista de baile sería una locura

-¡Si, esa es una excelente idea! –Dijo Nicky quitando su atención de su videojuego portátil por unos momentos –Y si vamos vestidos de blanco o colores claros será todo un espectáculo

-Eso mismo decía, ¿entonces? ¿Lo debo apuntar en la agenda?

-Claro Shane, creo que es una excelente idea –Dijo Mark. –Oh, Freddie ¿conseguiste los cañones de confeti?

-Sip, están en mi auto, pero necesitamos guardarlos en la casa de alguien más, si mi mamá los ve no me dejará salir de casa en un año…

-Cielos, tu mamá sí que es un dolor de cabeza –Dijo Brian y yo reí. Sam siempre decía eso

-Sí, ya lo había escuchado antes…

-Bueno, entonces tenemos cubierto eso. ¿Qué más necesitamos? –preguntó Shane revisando la agenda de la que todos nos habíamos burlado pero que era increíblemente útil últimamente.

-Pues de lo que nos encargaron los Brannagh solo nos faltaba la iluminación pero creo que lo tenemos todo… -Dijo Nicky observando la agenda por encima del hombro de Shane. –Freddie deja de pisarle la cara a Kian. –Quité mi pie y su risa se hizo más audible.

-La fiesta es en poco más de dos semanas, cuando falte uno o dos días comenzaremos a llevar todo, Mark, ¿Tu camioneta estará bien para entonces? –Dijo Shane mientras apuntaba más cosas

-Sí, el mecánico dijo que estaría lista. Podremos llevar las cosas ahí

-Bueno, entonces los veré más tarde –Dije mirando mi reloj. –Tengo que irme –Todos se despidieron y emprendí mi camino. Ellos eran libres por hoy pero yo aun tenía una clase más y un taller de construcción y ensamblaje electrónico. No podía creer que ya estuviera a tan poco de terminar mi primer semestre en Irlanda, pero esperaba que el tiempo restante se pasara igual de rápido. Abrí mi casillero y la foto de una sonriente Samantha Puckett me hizo sonreír también. Me permití contemplarla por unos momentos cuando alguien me tocó el hombro y antes de que tuviera tiempo de voltear Madisen estaba parada frente a mí, cerrando la puerta de mi casillero de un golpe.

-Hola Freddie –Saludó sonrientemente

-Hola Madisen…

-¿Ya tienes con quien hacer el trabajo de matemáticas? El análisis del algebra…. Tú sabes

-Oh, pues no…

-¿Por qué no lo hacemos juntos? Es en parejas

-Bueno, yo…

-Será un gran trabajo, ya lo verás, nos ponemos de acuerdo después ¿sí? ¡Nos vemos!

-Madisen yo… -Pero ya se había dado la vuelta y caminaba pasillo abajo. Bueno… solo era un trabajo, no pasaría nada malo ¿Cierto? No hay porque estar preocupados. Solo éramos amigos. Madisen es inofensiva, ¿cierto?

¿Cierto?

Sam POV

Era un día particularmente lluvioso, bueno, vivimos en Seattle, pero hoy estaba lloviendo de locura, toda la madrugada había estado así, y por la mañana había calles tan inundadas que T-bo no abrió los licuados locos, y Carly y yo decidimos no ir a la escuela… igual muchos no irían. Así que nos sentamos en la comodidad de nuestra sala viendo la vaquita con un par de mantas y tazas de chocolate caliente cuando se escuchó un trueno y la electricidad se fue. No era tan tarde, pero dado a que estaba nublado, el apartamento quedó algo oscuro.

-Oh, genial, ahora ni siquiera podemos ver la tele –Me quejé arrojándole un cojín a Carly en la cara

-¡Oye! No es mi culpa, yo no bajé la palanca del generador o algo

-Lo sé… es solo que ahora todo será tan aburrido y sigue lloviendo tanto que-

-¡Ahh! –Las dos gritamos ante el fuerte trueno que acababa de sonar, alumbrando el apartamento completamente por un segundo con la intensidad del rayo.

-¡Cielos, ese rayo cayó demasiado cerca! –Gritó Carly exaltada

-Tranquilo Nathan, todo está bien… -Dije colocando mi mano sobre mi vientre.

-¿Pasa algo Sam? –De pronto Carly estaba preocupada, como siempre últimamente

-No, solo comenzó a moverse mucho, creo que también se asustó. Parece que no le gustan las tormentas…

-A nadie le gustan… -Dijo Carly acercándose más a mí. A Carly le daban miedo los truenos, y aun se veía algo alterada por el reciente que hizo temblar el edificio entero. En ese momento la puerta se abrió abruptamente haciéndonos a ambas saltar en nuestros lugares. Eran un muy mojado Spencer con un aun más mojado Brad. Ambos traían en la mano un par destrozadas sombrillas que de poco habían ayudado. -¡Spencer, Brad! ¿Están bien?

-Solo mojados hasta los huesos –Dijo Spencer. –La tormenta es una locura.

-Nuestras sombrillas murieron heroicamente en batalla –Brad sostuvo su sombrilla en alto, observándola, o lo que quedaba de ella. –Un minuto de silencio por ellas y sus valientes corazones –A pesar de la situación reímos ante las ocurrencias de Brad.

-¿Escucharon el trueno? ¡Sacudió la ciudad entera! –Gritó Spencer mientras se quitaba su empapada chaqueta al igual que Brad. Ambos habían ido a comprar donas para todos hacía una hora, luego llamaron diciendo que la ciudad era un caos y que esperarían que amainara la tormenta, pero por lo visto habían preferido salir y tener una aventura en las inundadas calles de Seattle.

-Sacudió nuestros cuerpos también, y el de Nathan –dije frotando mi vientre intentando calmar a mi aun alterado hijo.

-¿Estás bien Sam? –Preguntó Brad acercándose inmediatamente. -¿Te duele algo?

-No… yo… estoy bien, solo se asustó supongo, Carly y yo tuvimos el susto de nuestras vidas, supongo que él también lo sintió, ya se está calmando, creo.

-Todos saltamos, cayó demasiado cerca de aquí. ¿No dijeron nada en la televisión? –Todos miramos a Spencer.

-Claro, porque ya sabes, nuestra televisión mágica que funciona sin electricidad sigue encendida –Dije sarcásticamente, Spencer miró la tele, luego al techo y luego a la cocina.

-¡No hay luz! –Gritó, su rostro iluminándose con comprensión. Me di una palmada en la frente, Carly solo suspiro y Brad rió. -¡Por eso el elevador nunca abrió!

-Viejo, eres el hombre más distraído que he conocido… lo tuve que salvar dos veces camino aquí, pensé que quería suicidarse arrojándose a la corriente. Casi se lo lleva la chin…

-¡Bradley! –Gritó Carly horrorizada. –Debes comenzar a corregir ese vocabulario o nunca podrás acercarte a Nathan.

-Oh, lo siento…

-Como sea, Brad, vamos, puedes tomar una ducha en mi baño mientras yo tomo una en la habitación de Carly. Luego le marcas a tu mamá y le dices que te quedarás con nosotros, porque no hay forma de que te deje salir de aquí cuando el cielo se está cayendo sobre esta ciudad…

-Muy bien, gracias Spence –Contestó Brad y ambos se giraron para ir a hacer lo dicho. –Tal vez los dioses de la lluvia solo quieren un sacrificio humano. Yo propongo que hagamos un holocausto, busquemos a Freddie y…

-¡Bradley **McFadden**! –Gritó de nuevo Carly arrojándole una muñequita de porcelana que se estrelló en el marco de la puerta milésimas de segundo después de que Brad desapareciera. No pude evitar reír, solo para ganarme una mirada asesina por parte de Carly. -¿Cómo puedes reírte de lo que acaba de decir?

-Carly, cálmate… no puedes decir que no fue gracioso y además… esta situación es tan loca que si no me rio cuando escucho su nombre comenzaría a llorar como magdalena –Carly me sonrió tristemente tomando mi mano y ambas nos quedamos así por un momento, luego, el sueño me invadió y me quedé dormida.

XX

-Sam… Sam… Sammy… Sam… -Escuchaba mi nombre cada vez más cerca conforme el sueño me abandonaba. Froté mis ojos con ambas manos y cuando la persona frente a mí se convirtió en una imagen clara deseé no haber abierto los ojos. Frente a mi estaba un muy... desnudo, Brad… bueno, no desnudo, tenía unos pantalones de pijama que reconocí eran de Spencer. Tenían patitos por todos lados, pero su parte superior estaba completamente al descubierto. La garganta se me secó de pronto, no era que _quisiera _o _me gustara _ver así a Brad, era que simplemente la situación era incómoda. –Sam, hace frio aquí, ¿Por qué no te vas a tu cama? ¿Quieres que te lleve? –Tan rápido como mi redondo vientre me lo permitía me puse de pie y a unos buenos pasos lejos de él.

-No, no, no, no te preocupes ¿A dónde se fue Carly?

-Oh, está arriba, en su cuarto, dijo que ahí no hacía tanto frio.

-Bueno, entonces yo… iré con ella… unos momentos…

-Sam, ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué? Pff, ¿Bien? Estoy perfectamente, estamos perfectamente –Corregí palmeando ligeramente mi vientre. Sabía que Brad no estaba así porque no le quedara ninguna de las camisetas de Spencer, y que hiciera esto frente a mi comenzaba a molestarme.

-Muy bien, si necesitas algo solo grita ¿Sí? Subiré corriendo

-No te preocupes Bradley, deberías ir a ponerte algo encima, -Dije encaminándome a las escaleras –te vas a resfriar y no quiero gérmenes en esta casa

-Como digas princesa Puckett –Me detuve tan de golpe que casi perdí el equilibrio. Había una y solo una persona en todo el planeta tierra e incluso el universo al que le permitiría llamarme así. Y ciertamente no era él. Me di la vuelta y lo miré, con tanta seriedad que Brad frunció el seño.

-Nunca Brad, por favor y por tu bien, nunca vuelvas a llamarme así. Solo soy Sam

-Pero…

-Sin preguntas Brad. Solo haz como digo –Y sin más subí el resto de las escaleras. En cuanto entré a la habitación de Carly y ella vio mi expresión frunció el seño, pero no preguntó nada cuando simplemente me acosté colocando mi cabeza en su regazo y cerré los ojos para recordar.

_-Eres un gallina Freddie. ¡Lánzate ya! –Le gritó Sam a su novio que seguía meciéndose en el columpio._

_-Pero Sam, esto… ¿No es un poco peligroso?_

_-Y por eso lo estamos haciendo ¿No sientes la adrenalina?_

_-¿La adrenalina se siente como si fueras a vomitar?_

_-A veces_

_-Entonces si…_

_-Vamos nerd, solo lánzate –Vio como suspiró y asintió, tomando más impulso. Después de todo, no iba a quedar como un gallina frente a su valiente novia que había saltado un minuto antes sin lesión alguna. –Voy a contar hasta tres Freddie, y cuando yo diga tres, no lo pienses solo hazlo _

_-No lo pienses, solo hazlo –Repitió para sí mismo. –Por eso te arrestan Sam –Murmuró_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Nada_

_-¿Estás listo?_

_-No…_

_-Uno… dos… ¡Tres! –Y como ella había dicho no lo pensó solo lo hizo. Su error fue cerrar los ojos y esperar por el golpe en lugar de intentar caer correctamente. Así que aterrizó con muy poca gracia sobre su costado y dio un par de vueltas en el césped. Sam jadeó sorprendida llevándose ambas manos a la cara con la boca abierta. -¿Estás bien?_

_-No… -Gimió, así que se acercó corriendo a él. Tomando su rostro para analizarlo cuidadosamente _

_-No te lastimaste en la cara, la buena noticia es que sigues siendo tan guapo como siempre. _

_-Muy graciosa Sam –Dijo él levantando su camisa para analizar el raspón que tenía en su costado derecho. –Cielos, espero que mi mamá no vea esto o no quiero ni pensar contra que cosas me querrá vacunar _

_-Bueno, es tu culpa por no saber caer _

_-¡Tú me obligaste a saltar! –Sam adoptó esa expresión manipuladora y Freddie supo que había perdido._

_-¿Entonces ya no me quieres? –Freddie rió a pesar de sí mismo y el dolor en su costado. Esta chica era increíble. Se inclinó para besarla gentilmente en los labios._

_-Te amo –Sam sonrió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Freddie para besarlo como en realidad quería._

_-También te amo –Susurró contra sus labios _

_-Eres increíble princesa Puckett –Dijo él cuando se recostaron sobre el pasto. Sam se separó recargándose sobre su codo para mirarlo a los ojos._

_-Me gusta cómo suena eso –Freddie levantó las cejas. Había esperado un golpe en el estomago y un 'No soy una princesa, nerd' y en su lugar obtenía esto. Esta chica siempre se las ingeniaba para sorprenderlo. _

_-¿En serio?_

_-Si_

_-¿Entonces puedo llamarte así? –Sam frotó su barbilla pareciendo meditarlo._

_-Sí, pero única y exclusivamente tu _

_-¿Quién más podría llamarte así? Eres __MI__ princesa Puckett –Ella rió sonoramente. Esa risa que él amaba escuchar._

_-Nadie. Y tampoco puedes hacerlo frente a cualquiera. Aun tengo una reputación que mantener, y salir contigo ya la ha arruinado suficiente –Freddie negó con la cabeza, riendo y luego colocó un beso en su cuello._

_-Me amas y no puedes evitarlo_

_-Mucho –Contestó Sam recostándose de nuevo junto a él. _

_-También te amo princesa Puckett._

**Bueno **** habrá más momentos seddie como este en almost todos los capítulos de ahora en adelante. Espero esto los motive a dejar reviews, o pasara un buen rato para que vean algo así de nuevo.**

**Nos leemos ¿pronto? No sé, eso depende de ustedes… **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer, se les quiere! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias por los reviews chicos, si siguen así, capitulo puntual. **

**Se acerca el drama!**

**Y pues lo siento pero no hay capitulo de "lo que pasa en Italia", hubo com reviews, ceo que nadie la lee… **

**Capitulo seis **

Freddie POV.

-Entonces, Freddie, ¿Cómo lo haremos? –La voz de Madisen me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Madisen había dicho que llegaría a las 4 a mi casa, y ahí estaba puntualmente. Propuso ir a mi habitación pero le dije que la mesa del comedor era espaciosa para los libros y demás. Eso, y estaríamos a la vista de mi entrometida madre, y nunca me había sentido tan feliz de su metiche naturaleza hasta ahora. Pero claro, no le diría eso a Madisen.

-¿Qué? ¿Hacer qué?

-Análisis del algebra, para eso estamos aquí ¿No? ¿Qué más se te ocurre que podríamos hacer? –Dijo con una risa coqueta guiñándome un ojo. Esto empeoraba más y más.

-Análisis del algebra, traje cuatro libros de la biblioteca –Contesté rápidamente dejando caer uno de los enormes libros frente a ella. –El tema está en la segunda sección, página 325 en adelante. Viene mucha información y podríamos sacar cosas buenas de ahí. De este otro libro –Dije abriendo un segundo tomo –podemos sacar ejemplos de algebra básica y no tan básica. En realidad no es un trabajo tan extenso, creo que con esos libros y este otro que tiene más información podemos hacer algo muy bueno –Ella me miraba con admiración. No, no me agradaba, me incomodaba.

-Eres muy inteligente Freddie –Dijo recargando su mejilla en una mano.

-Sí, Sam lo dice todo el tiempo. Dice que soy un nerd pero que tengo suerte de ser lindo

-Lo eres... muy lindo

-Ella también lo es, ¿Sabes? Es una de esas chicas que son tan hermosas sin ni siquiera intentarlo. No necesita ponerse maquillaje y no es de pasar horas arreglándose, y como sea siempre hace que los chicos la miren cuando camina, y ni siquiera se da cuenta. –sonreí mirando hacia el vacio. –También es tan inteligente, aunque use esa inteligencia para cosas no muy buenas como hacer bromas y molestar gente o cosas ilegales. Es una persona única. Por eso _es el amor de mi vida, _-Traté de hacer claro mi punto, mirándola fijamente. Pareció tomar la indirecta pero obviamente la ignoraría para evitar la incomodidad que se produjo. –La extraño tanto… -Ella no dijo nada por unos momentos, luego aclaro su garganta y abrió el libro.

-Creo que esta sería una muy buena introducción…

XX

-¿Tu amiga no se quedó a cenar? –Preguntó mi papá mientras nos sentábamos a la mesa.

-Hum, no, ella tenía cosas que hacer –Dije colocando platos y vasos en la mesa.

-Freddie hijo, pero si casi la corriste, estuve a punto de decirte que esos no eran modales –dijo mi mamá mirándome sospechosamente. La había visto varias veces pasando "casualmente" por el comedor mientras hacíamos la tarea, y cuando terminamos y comencé a despedir a Madisen mi mamá pareció entender la indirecta. Mi madre siempre era del tipo de invitar a la gente a comer pero agradecía que no se hubiera metido esta vez.

-Madisen tenía cosas que hacer mamá –mi madre no dijo nada más, solo sirvió la comida y comenzamos a comer.

-Entonces… ¿Madisen? –Dijo mi papá con insinuación en la voz.

-Es solo una amiga papá

-¿Y qué te hizo? ¿Por qué te molesta tanto hablar de ella?

-Yo le gusto –Dije con fastidio.

-La última vez que escuché a un chico decir eso era motivo de felicidad, una chica se siente atraída por ti

-No quiero que nadie se sienta atraída por mi papá, a menos que su nombre sea Samantha Puckett

-Oh Freddie –Dijo mi mamá frotando mi brazo con afecto.

-Pero hijo, vamos a estar aquí cuando menos cinco años

-Cuatro a lo mucho –Le corregí rápidamente. –Me estoy esforzando –Papá suspiró asintiendo, no le gustaba que me estuviera saturando tanto pero respetaba mis decisiones.

-El punto es, que… no lo sé, ¿Por qué no sales con la chica? Tal vez sea buena… –Se detuvo cuando dejé caer mi cuchara con enfado.

-No papá. Le prometí a Sam que regresaría y sé que ella me está esperando –Mi voz comenzó a levantarse y mamá puso una mano en mi brazo para calmarme.

-Tranquilo Freddie, sabemos que estas enamorado de Samantha, y respetamos tu decisión y te apoyamos. Ella sabrá esperar –dijo lo ultimo mirando fijamente a papá. Mi mamá y Sam habían llegado a respetarse mutuamente y se llevaban bien. Mamá decía que prefería verme con Sam que con Carly. Y yo también. -¿Es muy insistente esta chica Madisen?

-No lo dice mucho, pero actúa… casi se pone enfrente para que pase sobre ella y no pise un charco, no sé qué hacer mamá

-Pues lo más importante es que no la ilusiones, es obvio, con el tiempo entenderá que quieres a alguien más.

-Eso espero. –dije poniéndome de pie. –Gracias mamá, eres la mejor, te amo –Bese su mejilla y coloqué mi plato en el lavabo, pasé al lado de mi papá. –Buenas noches papá

-Buenas noches Freddie –Dijo y seguí mi camino pero me detuve antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras escuchando su conversación.

-Leonard, no puedes presionarlo así, Samantha no es cualquier novia pasajera

-Solo no quiero que se cierre, se está enclaustrando con la escuela

-¿Y eso es malo? A eso vino, ¿No? A estudiar, además esa chica no me agradó, había algo en ella que… no se… -Papá suspiró.

-Solo quiero que tenga amigos

-Y los tiene, de verdad los tiene, no quiero que vuelvas a tocar el tema, lo altera pensar que pueda perder a Samantha

-¿En serio crees que ella lo espere tanto tiempo?

-¿Qué son cuatro años Leonard? Cuando menos nos demos cuenta estaremos empacando y viajando de vuelta a Seattle. Además, ¿Qué nunca los viste juntos? –Escuché a mamá reír. –En serio no es cualquier novia Leonard, Sam y Freddie tiene algo muy especial.

Con una enorme sonrisa en la cara subí las escaleras, encendí mi radio y me dejé car en mi cama. Nunca había amado tanto a mi mamá como en ese momento. Miré al techo, sonriendo. Sam no era cualquier chica, eso era obvio, no quería estar con nadie más, nunca, porque desde que tengo conciencia del sentido de la palabra, he estado enamorado de ella y de nadie más. En el radio comenzó a sonar el soundtrack perfecto para los recuerdos que me embargaban. Young Folks.

_-¿Qué estás escuchando? _

_-Young folks, de Peter Bjorn and John, -Contestó Sam quitándose un audífono de un oído y poniéndolo en el de su novio que estaba sentado justo al lado de ella. Ambos estaban estudiando un rato en la salida de incendios que se había convertido en su sitio privado. Freddie escuchó la canción justo cuando el coro terminaba y luego Sam cantó la siguiente estrofa mirándolo detenidamente, así que Freddie supo que tenía que escuchar con atención._

_Usually when things has gone this far people tend to disappear. No one will surprise me unless you do. I can tell there's something goin' on, hours seems to disappear. Everyone is leaving; I'm still with you…_

_-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó Freddie cuando Sam dejó de cantar y agachó la mirada. _

_-Usualmente cuando las cosas han llegado tan lejos, las personas tienden a desaparecer… -citó Sam la letra que acababa de cantar. –Nadie me sorprenderá a menos que tú lo hagas. Puedo decir que pasa algo, las horas parecen desaparecer. Todos se van, pero, pero aun estoy contigo –Por la forma en que cambió un poco las últimas palabras pero con el mismo mensaje Freddie frunció el seño._

_-¿Qué quieres decir Sam?_

_-Todas las personas dicen que somos muy diferentes… -Murmuró. –Tu tía le dijo a tu mamá que como era posible que tú hubieras terminado con alguien como yo… _

_-¿Las escuchaste? –Freddie supo eso de labios de su mamá, su tía se lo había dicho cuando estaba de visita y Freddie llegó con Sam a casa, pero no pensó que Sam hubiera escuchado la conversación que ocurrió cuando él fue a licuados locos por un licuado para Sam. _

_-Sí, -Asintió. –Dijo que yo era una mala influencia para ti y que terminarías haciendo algo malo por mi culpa… que nuestra relación no te llevaría a nada bueno –La tristeza en los ojos de Sam le hacían querer golpear a su tía con todas sus fuerzas. –Tal vez ella tiene razón, ¿Sabes? Digo, tu eres alguien brillante y yo soy… una Puckett… tal vez mereces a alguien mejor _

_-Sam… eso no tiene sentido. Mi tía es solterona ¿Qué sabe ella de amar? Nadie se quiso casar con ella… es una horrible persona. Además, vive al otro lado del país, nunca nos ve y no te conoce _

_-Me conoce lo suficiente para saber que soy una mala influencia_

_-Sam, no eres una mala influencia y déjame terminar –Dijo él con firmeza colocando un dedo bajo su mentón y levantando su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos. –Mi tía no me conoce, no te conoce y mucho menos conoce nuestra relación. Además quien decide que es lo mejor para mi soy yo. Mi madre lo ha hecho la mayor parte de mi vida y estoy cansado, Sam, yo he decidido que TU eres lo mejor para mí. –Sam bajó la mirada a su perapod, la canción se había repetido y ella cantó el comienzo de nuevo mirándolo. _

_If I told you things I did before, told you how I used to be. Would you go along with someone like me? If you knew my story word for word, had all of my history. __Would you go along with someone like me?_

_-Todas las cosas que hice antes –Susurró Sam. –Como solía ser… -Parafraseó la canción. -¿Por qué estás con alguien como yo, Freddie? tengo toda una historia, un record en la juvenil… _

_-Tú lo has dicho Sam. SOLÍAS. Has cambiado para bien, y estoy orgulloso de ti. –esa última frase causó que levantara la cabeza para mirarlo y al ver la sinceridad en sus ojos, Sam supo que en serio estaba orgulloso de ella, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Freddie había regresado la canción hasta un punto, deslizando su dedo por la pantalla del perapod y luego le cantó, mirándola a los ojos. _

_I did before and had my share, it didn't lead nowhere. I would go along with someone like you. It doesn't matter what you did, who you were hanging with. __We could stick around and see this night through_

_-No importa lo que hiciste, con quien te juntabas. –Dijo, ella sonrió, notando que también parafraseaba la canción. –Podemos seguir juntos y ver a través de esta noche… -Sam rió un poco y recargó su frente en el hombro de Freddie. –En serio no me importa Sam –Continuó Freddie frotando círculos en la espalda de su novia. –Te amo tal y como eres. __Así he aprendido a amarte y así te acepto, ¿No es eso suficiente? __Eso es lo que importa ¿O no?_

_-Pero… ¿Y si en un futuro te cansas y te das cuenta que en realidad… quieres a alguien más como Carly? –Freddie tomó sus hombros y la empujó hasta que ambos se estuvieran mirando fijamente. _

_-¿Por qué fue eso Sam?_

_-No lo sé… yo solo… pasaste mucho tiempo enamorado de Carly y…_

_-¿Enamorado de Carly? –Freddie rió. –Por dios Sam… Eso no era estar enamorado, ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Once? ¿Doce? Y no fue mucho tiempo. Era una obsesión, tal vez admiración, pero Sam, lo que sentía por Carly no puede ni siquiera competir con lo que siento por ti. Era un niño, no sabía lo que era estar enamorado y tú te la pasabas haciendo mi vida miserable, como hacen los niños todo el tiempo. Pero entonces ambos crecimos, y un día –Freddie miró hacia el frente, hacia los recuerdos, -Un día estábamos ensayando iCarly y cuando terminamos, tu y Carly comenzaron a hablar de esa máquina para peinar que Carly acababa de comprar y quería probarla en ti, pero tú no la dejabas, sin embargo, te convenció y fue por la dichosa maquina. Y mientras estabas ahí sentada quejándote de cómo jalaba tu cabello y yo las observaba enredando cables y demás, me di cuenta… de que, eras una chica hermosa. Habías cambiado mucho, todos cambiamos con el tiempo, crecimos, maduramos, y ese día no podía quitar mis ojos de ti, lo que era aterrador porque si te dabas cuenta me asesinarías, por eso cuando me viste y peguntaste '¿Qué estás mirando nerd?' sentí que iba a morir, así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente…_

_-Solo me divierte ver cómo Carly te tortura–Contestó Sam riendo. –Lo recuerdo_

_-Desde entonces pensaba en ti de formas en las que nunca había pensado por ninguna otra chica, ni siquiera por Carly. Comencé a ver en ti cosas que mucha gente no veía, como la determinación en ti, tu fidelidad, tu devoción por algunas cosas, tú enorme inteligencia que solías usar para fines malvados y parecía escondida, lo hermosa que eras sin tener que usar toneladas de maquillaje como las demás chicas de Ridgeway y lo ajena que eras a esta situación, porque muchos chicos te miraban y ni siquiera te dabas cuenta. Y… y entonces tuve miedo… miedo de admitir lo que era, porque si lo descubrías, era hombre muerto. Entonces tuvimos esta clase, con nuestro maestro el poeta…_

_-¿El señor Greelman?_

_-Él –Asintió Freddie. –Estaba tan enamorado de su esposa y el día de su aniversario no habló de otra cosa más que del amor y lo que significaba, como se sentía_

_-'El amor es como Dios, se siente, más no se ve' –Dijo Sam en una buena imitación del señor Greelman –Lo sé, ese día sentía que vomitaría arcoíris en cualquier momento. –Freddie rió_

_-Ese día le puse tanta atención, parecía tener una lista en mi mente e ir palomeando cada una de las cosas que decía y yo sentía. Simplemente me di cuenta que estaba tan enamorado de ti y tan asustado de no poder lidiar con ello, de tener que ocultarlo. Supe que no era un enamoramiento cualquiera, solo un flechazo fugaz como lo fue Carly. Estaba… estoy enamorado de ti en toda la extensión de la palabra. ¿Sabes que suele decir mi papá?_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-'Cuando un Benson encuentra a la indicada, lo sabe, y nunca debe dejarla ir, porque nos enamoramos así una sola vez en nuestras vidas'_

_-¿Él dice eso? No, espera... ¿Él dice eso de la loca?_

_-¡Sam!_

_-Lo siento, es solo… tu mamá es…_

_-No siempre fue así, antes de que papá tuviera su accidente en la fábrica ella era… normal, pero esa es otra historia _

_-Claro… _

_-Entonces, Sam. tienes que comprender que te amo, además, hemos estado juntos como enemigos/amigos desde el jardín de niños, te conozco de toda la vida y te amo tal y como eres. Quiero que seas lo que merezco, lo eres. Además odio que te hagas menos a ti misma. Eres una chica extraordinaria, tal vez no lo sepas, pero soy la envidia de muchos en Ridgeway –dijo Freddie alzando los hombros, adoptando una postura orgullosa. –Además no eres una mala influencia para mí. Era un nerd aburrido, tú le pones diversión a mi vida, eso es todo, y tus notas han mejorado desde que me dejas ayudarte con la escuela. ¿Vez? Nos complementamos, ¡Al diablo mi tía la solterona! Al diablo todos los demás Sam… -Freddie tomó el perapod de su mano, colocó un audífono en el oído de Sam y uno en el suyo, luego buscó el coro de la canción con su dedo y la miró a los ojos._

_And we don't care about the young folks, Talking 'bout the young style, And we don't care about the old folks, Talking 'bout the old style too, And we don't care about our own faults, Talking 'bout our own style, All we care 'bout is talking, Talking only me and you_

_-Me quedaría toda esta noche hablando de ti y de mí, porque es todo lo que importa Sam… _

XX

Sam POV

-Spencer, ¿puedes cambiar de estación? –Dije mirando al estéreo que Spencer acababa de instalar en la cocina. Young folks sonaba y los recuerdos eran más abrumadores de lo que podía soportar. En cuanto comenzó la canción, los acontecimientos en la salida de incendios me inundaron. Freddie me había hecho creer que me amaba y que era sincero, yo le había creído, porque, por lo menos en ese momento era verdad. Pude ver el amor en sus ojos, la sinceridad de sus palabras y supe que tenía razón, él era para mí y yo para él.

Dijo que todo lo que importaba éramos él y yo, y que así sería siempre.

Al parecer, _siempre, _es una palabra muy grande. Freddie ya no estaba aquí, y nadie sabía si regresaría o no, tenía mis esperanzas vivas aun. Nadie desaparece así de la faz de la tierra. Esperaba saber algo de él pronto.

-¿Por qué? Esa canción es fantástica, solo de escucharla te dan ganas de silbar junto con ella

-Lo sé Spence, pero me trae recuerdos

-Oh, lo entiendo. ¿Freddie?

-Si… -Spencer asintió. -¿Crees que regrese?

-Bueno, yo pienso que simplemente desapareció, es decir… se esfumó, y… es ilógico, hay algo raro en todo esto, solo espero que regrese con una buena explicación, no puede no haberte dicho nada en absoluto

-Sí, lo mismo pienso.

-Lo extrañas ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto, todo el tiempo, además… crecí sin un padre Spence, se lo que es y no quisiera que Nathan pasara por eso… espero que si Freddie tiene pensado regresar lo haga pronto. Quiero que Nathan tenga un padre…

-Eso espero Sam… eso espero…

Y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo más… el estéreo se prendió en llamas…

General POV.

Brad escuchó el grito de Spencer y el de Sam diciéndole que trajera el extinguidor, pero se detuvo con la mano en la manija de la puerta de los Shay. Lo había escuchado todo, y sin bien el escuchar a Sam decir que extrañaba a Freddie y que quería que volviera rompía su corazón, la última frase de Sam lo hizo sonreír.

_Quiero que Nathan tenga un padre_

Freddie no daba señales de vida, y Brad esperaba que siguiera sin darlas, que se quedara en donde sea que estuviera y no volviera, porque cuando Nathan quisiera un padre, Brad esperaba estar ahí para él y para Sam cuando necesitara un hombre.

No podía estar sola toda la vida, y Brad estaría ahí, esperando pacientemente a que Sam se diera cuenta de que lo necesitaba.

Paciencia y un poco de astucia era lo que necesitaba.

-Hola Brad, ¿Qué pasa? –Saludó Carly girando la esquina del pasillo.

-Spencer acaba de encender el estéreo de la cocina en llamas –Dijo Brad girando la manija de la puerta para abrirla. Ambos chicos entraron justo cuando Spencer terminaba de rociar el estéreo con el extintor.

-¡Spencer! –Gritó Carly evidentemente enfadada. –Dijiste que estabas en rehabilitación, ¿Qué diablos pasó?

-¡No lo sé! –Se defendió Spencer –Yo solo lo traje de la tienda, lo saqué de la caja, usé guantes aislantes como me dijiste, -Spence comenzó a sollozar mientras se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas, -luego lo puse en la barra, y lo conecté, lo encendí y Sam escogió una canción de mi memoria USB, -A estas alturas Spencer estaba hecho un ovillo en el piso y sollozaba sin control, -Luego hablamos, hablamos y escuchamos y se prendió en llamas, Carly no se cómo detenerlo y Sam estaba aquí, y pude haberla lastimado y, ¿Qué pasará cuando Nathan esté aquí? ¡No quiero que nada le pase a Nathan, yo lo amo! –Spencer siguió llorando como si le hubieran dicho que acababan de prohibir el arte en Seattle. Sam, Brad y Carly se miraron, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

-Spencer… ¿estás bien? –Dijo Sam pateándolo ligeramente con un pie, él solo sollozó más fuerte y negó con la cabeza.

-Tal vez deban encerrarme en una burbuja de aire y nunca dejar que me acerque a Nathan

-No creo que sea buena idea viejo, -Comenzó Brad. –Apuesto a que la prenderías en llamas antes de que la selláramos siquiera –Brad comenzó a reír sonoramente, pero ante las miradas asesinas de Carly y Sam se calló poco a poco. Aclaró su garganta y se movió incomodó sobre sus pies, -Vamos Spence, no seas tan duro contigo mismo

-Sí, no habías tenido un accidente en dos meses hermanito, es un gran progreso, este solo fue un accidente, estás mejorando –Trató de consolarle Carly, se hincó a un lado de él sobando su espalda.

-Vamos a estar bien Spence –Dijo Sam. –Además estaré todo el tiempo con Nathan, y siempre tendremos a alguien vigilándote y extinguidores por toda la casa ¿Verdad Carly?

-Claro, detendremos cualquier fuego por más mínimo que sea en segundos, a menos que sea la estufa o el horno. –Spencer se sentó en el piso abrazando sus rodillas.

-Bueno, haré mi mayor esfuerzo –Se puso de pie lentamente, luego se agachó y besó el vientre de Sam. –Te amo Nathan. –El gesto derritió el corazón de las chicas. Carly emitió un chillón "Aww" mientras que Sam se limitó a sonreír. –Voy a tomar una ducha –lo vieron alejarse aun con la cabeza gacha.

-¡No le prendas fuego al jabón!

-¡Bradley!

**Pobre Spence… ¿Qué tal chicos? **

**Ya, ya lo sé. Si yo fuera una lectora como ustedes también preguntaría porque diablos Freddie no se pone en contacto con Sam. no se preocupen, eso se aclara pero más adelante, como en el ca no recuerdo. Pero si, ya sé que tengo que aclarar eso. **

**Nos leemos el próximo capítulo, los dejo que tengo tarea de Administración T_T**

**Muchas gracias! Se les quiere! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chicos, el capitulo siete! D: **

**Este capítulo es largo, laaaaaargo como la cuaresma. E intenso… intenso como examen sorpresa de biología (eso pasó ayer). **

**Chicos, ya saben, mente abierta y no me odien ¿sale? Todo tiene una razón de pasar en esta historia. Excepto las ocurrencias de Kian. **

**Se les quiere! **

**Capitulo siete **

-¡Ponlas por aquí Freddie! –Gritó Shane desde la entrada de la casa de los Brannagh, Freddie asintió levantando la caja con botellas de vodka que acababa de bajar de la cajuela de su auto y siguió a Shane hacia la cocina. –Por aquí, vacíalas en la hielera, tienen que estar bien frías

-Claro –Dijo Freddie comenzando a vaciar las botellas, Shane palomeó otra cosa en su lista. Tenía en mano una tabla que no soltaba, donde llevaba el orden de las cosas, Freddie sacudió la cabeza, le recordaba tanto a su mamá en ese preciso momento. -¿Dónde están Kian y Nicky?

-Oh, ellos están acomodando el inflable en el patio trasero

-¿Consiguieron el inflable?

-Nunca subestimes a Nicky, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no para hasta lograrlo

-Cierto, ¿Dónde está Brian?

-Fumando por ahí, creo que dijo algo de "Cerciorarse de que funcionaran las hookas"

-Vaya, que sacrificado –Dijo Freddie riendo. –Bueno, voy a bajar las demás cosas de mi auto

-Si ya llegó Mark ¿Puedes decirle que comience a llevar las luces al patio trasero? Hay que comenzar a instalarlas

-Claro, yo te lo mando si ya está –Freddie caminó de vuelta a su auto para comenzar a bajar las demás bebidas que habían amontonado en su cajuela por cajas

-¡Hola Freddie! –Gritó esa voz detrás de él. Sabía que tendría que lidiar con Madisen tarde o temprano, pero era más temprano que nada. Forzó una sonrisa en sus labios y se giró para saludarla

-Hola Madisen, ¿Tan temprano por aquí?

-Pues quise venir a ayudar ¿quieres que te ayude con algo?

-En realidad no, solo tengo que cargar estas _pesadas_ cajas a la cocina, ¿Por qué no vas atrás con Gina y Gillian? Están inflando globos

-Oh, supongo que eso haré –Dijo sin tratar de ocultar la decepción en su voz. –Nos vemos al rato

-Adiós Madisen –ella entró a la casa sin más y Freddie jadeó. Era imposible decirle que lo dejara en paz cuando en realidad no hacía nada más que ser amable.

-¿Sigue dándote batalla la chica?

-Mark, no te vi llegar. Si, parece que sigue con lo mismo

-Bueno, tu solo relájate, el día de hoy es para divertirnos, ¡Cero estrés, Seattle! –Dijo Mark, tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

-Claro, díselo a Shane –Dijo Freddie terminando de acomodar la caja. –Por cierto, dijo que comenzaras a llevar las luces a la parte trasera en cuanto llegaras y creo que quiere verte

-Sí, sí, dile al jefe que ya voy –Freddie rió levantando la caja para llevarla a la cocina y Mark regresó a su camioneta. Vio a su amigo desaparecer tras la puerta y negó con la cabeza. Freddie no conocía a Madisen y mientras que Mark no tenía una estrecha amistad con ella, sabía que la chica traía algo entre manos, nunca le había agradado del todo pero fuera lo que fuese, ojala no hiriera a Freddie. Acomodó varias cosas sobre una gran maleta con llantas que contenía luces de neón y emprendió su camino al patio trasero. -¡Hey Billy, échale un ojo a mi camioneta, cuida las luces, en seguida vuelvo por más! –Billy asintió, y Mark siguió su camino. Cuando llegó al patio trasero no pudo evitar reír al ver a Kian y Nicky saltando en el inflable mientras que Shane les gritaba moviendo en el aire su tabla de pendientes. –McFadden, no te vayas a ahogar viejo –Brian soltó la boquilla de la manguera de la hooka y sacó el humo olor a coco lentamente

-Solo reviso su buen funcionamiento y el tabaco sabor coco es fantástico

-Las hookas están nuevas ¿Cómo podrían no tener un buen funcionamiento?

-¿No tienes algo que hacer Feehily? –Preguntó con enfado Brian metiéndose la pipa a la boca de nuevo, Mark se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta donde estaba Shane.

-¡Chicos por favor ya bajen de ahí, aun hay muchas cosas que hacer! ¡Kian John Francis Egan! ¡Nicholas Bernard James Adam Byrne! ¡Bajen de ahí ahora mismo!

-¿Problemas jefe?

-Mark, oh, gracias al cielo que llegas, tenemos que comenzar a montar las luces ¡YA!

-Claro, ¡Hey ustedes dos, necesito ayuda con las luces!

-¡Luces de neón! –Gritó Kian corriendo a través del inflable hacia ellos tropezando y cayendo de bruces sobre el césped

-Cielos, Kian, ¿estás bien? –Nicky corrió hacia su amigo y lo levantó

-Yo amo las luces de neón –Dijo Kian con un sangrante labio

-¿Así ha sido siempre o las drogas le están quemando el cerebro? –Preguntó Freddie llegando desde la puerta trasera de la casa.

-No, así ha sido siempre. Casi no se droga –Dijo Shane. –Vamos, pónganse a ensamblar las luces –Mark asintió y junto con los chicos rubios se dirigió a donde estaría todo el equipo de sonido, acomodó lo que traía y los tres regresaron a la camioneta por más cosas.

-Terminé de meter todo lo que estaba en mi auto, ¿Qué sigue?

-Por ahora me ayudarás a recibir al personal que está por llegar, los bartenders, meseros y el DJ que abrirá la fiesta, van a instalarse y tú me ayudarás a mostrarles donde

-Claro –dijo Freddie. –Suena divertido

Pero no era divertido… después de dos horas de lidiar con un muy exigente DJ y unos muy desorientados meseros, Freddie por fin tuvo un respiro. Abrió una guinness y se recargó en la barra de la cocina observando a las chicas que terminaban de darle los últimos toques a la decoración.

La casa entera estaba llena de globos, había globos por todos lados, y algunos globos tenían unas pastillas adentro que los hermanos Brannagh habían colocado. Freddie no tenía ni la más mínima intención de probar aquellas cosas, no quería terminar como Kian. Además, las drogas nunca le habían llamado tanto la atención, el alcohol ya era mucho para él y la hookah no era más que tabaco de sabores, así que podría decirse que aun era inocente y bueno.

Se preguntaba qué diría Sam si lo viera. Tal vez estaría orgullosa de que se alocara un poco. Sam había probado varías cosas en su vida, pero sabía controlarse, para Sam, lo peor que podía pasarle en el mundo era convertirse en su madre, así que prefería mantenerse alejada de todo aquello, pero, de vez en cuando en alguna fiesta la había visto tomar una cerveza o dos. En Seattle Freddie solo fungía como chofer de Sam y Carly para las fiestas.

Esta era la primera vez que ayudaba a organizar una, y si no fuera por Shane y su agenda todos se hubieran vuelto locos.

-Muy bien –Shane entró a la cocina con Mark, Kian, Nicky y Brian tras él. Brian inmediatamente abrió el refrigerador para sacar cervezas. –Está todo listo y la gente está comenzando a llegar, todos hicieron un trabajo excelente –Sonrió, Shane era un líder en toda la extensión de la palabra, y eso incluía las charlas motivacionales, felicitaciones y palmadas en la espalda cuando hacías algo bien. –Esto va sobre ruedas y va a seguir así por el resto de la fiesta, así que vayan allá afuera y diviértanse tanto como puedan, ¡Felicidades caballeros!

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a celebrar, brindaron con sus cervezas y los chicos salieron a buscar a sus novias. Mark y Freddie se quedaron en la cocina.

-¿Por qué somos solteros? –Preguntó de pronto.

-Yo espero no ser soltero pero creo que Sam debe odiarme a estas alturas

-Pero por todo lo que me has contado, tú y ella son el uno para el otro. Le dejaste una carta, ella estará esperándote, pasaron por mucho juntos. Solo tienes que darte prisa y _no meter la pata _–Ante el tono serio de Mark, Freddie lo miró detenidamente, con la botella de guinness tocando sus labios.

-¿A qué te refieres Mark? –Contestó Freddie a la defensiva

-Hablo de Madisen

-¿Madisen? Tú sabes que ella es la que me persigue yo no…

-No estoy diciendo que tú hagas algo. –Le interrumpió –Solo quiero que te andes con cuidado Freddie. Mira, no estoy diciendo que conozco a Madisen de toda la vida o algo así, pero la he visto, es una persona muy competitiva, muy determinada, si se ha hecho a la idea de atraparte no se detendrá, y sé que quieres ser educado y todo eso, pero con tipas como Madisen lo mejor es ser tajante, Freddie. No puedes tentarte el corazón para todo. –Freddie se quedó pensativo mirando al frente, Sam siempre decía que era demasiado bueno, que un día alguien tomaría ventaja de su nobleza. Pero tal vez Mark estaba exagerando, Madisen solo estaba siendo amable, así que eso le dijo.

-Mark, ella solo es amable conmigo, no creo que esté intentando algo, ya he hablado con ella antes, y me ha dejado en paz…

-No es así y lo sabes Freddie. Sé que te molesta, te molesta que sea tan amable, porque lo es. Sí, es amable y toda esa mierda, pero es demasiado. Está tramando algo, viejo

-No lo creo Mark…

-Cree lo que quieras, pero ya te lo he advertido –Concluyó tomando otra cerveza y salió por la puerta trasera, Freddie jadeó y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Necesitaba relajarse, para eso era la fiesta, así que se encaminó hacia las hookas donde seguramente estaría Brian.

XX

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritó un muy alterado Shane -¿Están aquí?

-Si… ¿Deberíamos hacer algo? –Dijo Nicky mordiéndose el labio, Shane suspiró y pasó una de sus manos por su rostro.

-No, no creo que sea buena idea, si los provocamos podrían ponerse agresivos, pero si los ignoramos tal vez no hagan nada

-Shane, son los hooligans de la universidad, el equipo de hockey siempre se ha caracterizado por eso… son una bomba de tiempo –Kian hablaba rápido y asustado. El equipo de hockey había llegado a la fiesta, y aunque ahora parecían tranquilos, solo era cuestión de que encontraran el alcohol y se pusieran borrachos.

-Vamos a esperar ¿sí? no nos precipitemos a nada –Intentó calmarle Shane. –Si comienzan a intentar algo, entonces veremos qué hacer, ahora, vayan y sigan disfrutando de la fiesta. –Los chicos asintieron y regresaron a donde estaban sus novias.

-¿Qué dijo Shane? –Preguntó Jodi recargado la cabeza en el hombro de Kian.

-Dijo que no nos precipitemos, les daremos una oportunidad, si comienzan a hacer algo veremos que hacer –Explicó Kian con su margarita en la mano.

-Todos sabemos que en cualquier momento explotarán el inflable o algo así… -Dijo Gina muy alterada –Ruéguenle a Dios porque no descubran que los globos tienen pastillas de éxtasis

-Tranquila nena –Nicky le frotó un brazo para calmarla. –Si pasa eso, entonces Art será el culpable de que destruyan su casa, las pastillas fueron su idea.

-Esto va más allá de nosotros, solo podemos esperar que no se aloquen mucho –Dijo Kian, de verdad esperando en lo más profundo de su corazón que no hicieran nada tan alocado. Había estado un año en el equipo de hockey, pero se salió porque las novatadas eran ridículamente humillantes, y sus prácticas fuera del deporte eran absurdas, tontas y peligrosas.

XXX

-¡Hey, chicos! Hey, ¡Escuchen! –El eco del micrófono se hizo sonar a través de toda la casa. Art estaba en el escenario y era fácil ver que ya estaba algo borracho… o drogado, lo que fuera. En una mano sostenía un vaso rojo que se derramaba un poco cada vez que se movía mientras que su otra mano sostenía un cigarrillo a la mitad. -¡Chicoooooos! La fiesta definitivamente ha comenzado –Se escuchó una ola de jadeos y cometarios sarcásticos –Y solo hay una regla, y es que no hay reglas… -Se movió para alejarse del micrófono pero de pronto pareció recordar algo y regresó. –oh y por favor no destruyan mi casa y no se peleen con nadie, y esa es la única regla que… si, la regla… -se tambaleó golpeando el atril haciendo caer el micrófono en el piso y bajó a tropezones del escenario, toda le gente lo veía negando con la cabeza. Era demasiado temprano como para que estuviera ya en ese estado.

Pero pronto todos regresaron a sus asuntos, preocupándose cada quien por pasar un buen rato. La fiesta estaba sobre la marcha.

-Entonces dije, Kerry, eres una maldita perra –Dijo Brian sacando otra bocanada del humo blanco de la hookah, el tabaco era de coco y a Freddie le agradaba el olor.

-Pero… se fue con tu hija ¿No hiciste nada? –Preguntó perplejo Freddie.

-¡Claro que lo hice! La busqué por todos lados, en la casa de sus padres, en la casa de sus abuelos, de sus tíos, busqué debajo de cada maldita piedra en Irlanda. Nunca la encontré a ella, o a Molly –La expresión de Brian se volvió triste, se quedó mirando al vació y Freddie sintió una genuina lastima por él. –Es la niña más hermosa que haya visto jamás ¿sabes? Su cabello rubio, sus grandes ojos azules y su gran sonrisa que hacía que me olvidara de mis problemas con su madre… si Kerry no hubiera sido tan… Kerry, tal vez aun estaríamos juntos los tres

-Vaya, no sé qué decirte amigo, lo siento.

-Yo estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ellas ¿Sabes? Ya estaba trabajando arduamente para darles lo que necesitaban, pero Kerry, ella era… simplemente ella. No quería que fuera a trabajar porque se sentía sola, pero quería que le comprara toda clase de cosas, se contradecía mucho, no supe cómo lidiar con ella

-¿Fue entonces cuando dijo que estaba harta y simplemente se fue? –Preguntó Freddie con la manguera de la Hookah en la boca inhalando después

-Así es mi amigo. En serio traté de encontrarla, no quería a Kerry de vuelta, quería estar en la vida de Molly, _quiero _estar en la vida de mi hija. La madre de Kerry me dijo que se había ido muy lejos, así que mis papás me obligaron a regresar a la universidad y ahí lo tienes Freddie, la historia de porque voy un año y medio atrasado

-Oh, no tenía idea de que fuera algo tan…. Grande, lo siento Brian

-¿Por qué lo sientes? ¿Por qué voy atrasado o porque esa bruja se llevo a mi hija?

-Por todo, supongo –Freddie suspiró –No sé cómo es tener un hijo, pero sin duda si estuviera en tu lugar no me rendiría hasta encontrar a Sam y a mi hijo o hija –Brian lo miró con una sonrisa

-¿Sam? Tiene que ser ella ¿Cierto?

-No me imagino teniendo un hijo con nadie más, aunque, si Sam y yo lo tuviéramos nunca la dejaría ir

-Lo sé amigo, pero entonces piensa en que Sam no es una perra como Kerry

-Eso es cierto. Sam es una novia demandante y es muchas cosas pero sé que no haría nada de lo que Kerry te hizo a ti. Sam es una persona difícil por la vida que ha llevado, no tuvo una infancia fácil, y nunca tuvo muchas personas con ella, su madre es negligente, su padre se fue cuando supo que Pam estaba embarazada, y con gemelas. –Brian levantó las cejas sorprendido.

-No me imagino cómo puedes huir de tu hija, es una parte de ti…

-Tampoco lo entiendo, pero el bastardo se fue. Sam tuvo que cuidarse a sí misma y a su hermana, prácticamente. Luego Melanie se fue a una escuela cara, debido a sus calificaciones le dieron una beca y Sam se quedó sola, así que Carly, Spencer y yo éramos todo lo que tenía.

-Ya veo. Pero por todo lo que me has contado tú has reparado a Sam en muchos aspectos Freddie –Le sonrió Brian. –Eres bueno para ella y esperemos que esté en Seattle esperando pacientemente por ti

-Eso espero Brian. Todo lo que hago aquí y en mi vida quiero que sea para ella. Para que estemos juntos en un futuro y para siempre

-Entonces estás haciendo un buen trabajo Freddie, terminas el primer semestre y mira, ya todos los créditos que llevas, a este paso acabarás tu carrera en la mitad de tiempo que cualquier otro con un mapa curricular normal –Freddie solo sonrió, complacido, sus esfuerzos estaban dando frutos. El próximo semestre con lo que tenía planeado cursar cubriría casi todos los créditos necesarios para dos años, en un solo año, era de admirarse. -¡Honor a quien honor merece mi amigo! Ven, vamos por un trago con los chicos

XX

-Egan, hace un buen tiempo que no te veíamos –Kian intentó concentrarse en servir ponche para él y para Jodi, sin hacer caso a Blake, el capitán de equipo de hockey -¿Kian? ¿No le harás caso a un par de viejos amigos? –Kian lo miró fríamente

-Hola Blake, gusto de verte –Dijo sin humor alguno en su voz

-Vamos Kian, aun somos amigos ¿No?

-Claro, claro Blake, ahora si me disculpas –Dijo tomando sus vasos de ponche

-¿Qué pasa Kian? –Blake se paró enfrente de él cortándole el paso. -¿No tomas un trago con nosotros?

-Lo siento Blake, Jodi me está esperando –Blake rió, haciéndole un gesto a sus hombres que inmediatamente se pararon a sus lados

-Dicen que Jodi es la que lleva los pantalones en esa relación, parece que es verdad. Vamos Kian, una vez que eres parte de este equipo no hay marcha atrás, queremos que regreses con nosotros, eres un gran jugador

-Me gusta el hockey, pero no su grupo, Blake, su estilo de vida no es lo mío

-¿Por qué no? Nos divertíamos juntos, hacíamos cosas grandiosas

-prenderle fuego a una casa no es divertido Blake, alguien pudo haber salido herido

-Pero no pasó nada –Contestó Blake encogiéndose de hombros. Kian suspiró

-Blake, tengo a mis amigos y estoy feliz con ellos, por favor, solo quiero volver a mi mesa

-¿Y si no te dejamos que harás? ¿Les llamaras a tus _amigos_?

-No necesita llamarnos, siempre estamos cerca –Se escuchó la imponente voz de Shane que se acercó con los chicos para pararse todos detrás de Kian, encarando al equipo de hockey. Shane levantó la barbilla mirando retadoramente a Blake. –Esta es una noche importante para todos aquí, y Art y su hermano se esforzaron mucho para organizar una fiesta, al igual que nosotros. Así que te voy a pedir que no la arruines Blake, ¿Por qué no van a casa?

-¿Ir a casa? –Resopló Blake. –Pero si la fiesta está en su punto exacto, apenas son las diez, y si mal no me equivoco, la invitación fue abierta para todos en la universidad

-No me opongo entonces a que estén aquí –Siguió Shane –siempre y cuando se comporten de una manera correcta

-¿comportarse de una manera correcta? Por dios Shane, es una fiesta universitaria

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Blake, solo no comiences una pelea o algo así –Blake levantó las cejas. Estiró su mano y con su dedo índice empujó el hombro de Shane.

-¿Y que si lo hago? –Shane se mantuvo casi inmóvil no le tenía miedo a Blake y por la forma en que los chicos se habían erguido ante la agresión sabía que no estaba solo. Los conocía a todos y sabía que se defenderían entre sí ferozmente, nunca había visto pelear a Freddie pero sabía que practicaba esgrima y kick boxing y por la manera en que se mantenía firme sabía que podía contar con él también. Los jugadores de hockey los superaban po lo mucho. No era algo con lo que no pudieran lidiar, sin embargo, Shane haría todo en sus manos por no desatar una pelea.

-No voy a caer en tu juego, Blake, es lo único que te pido, no arruines esto tan temprano –Shane dio un paso atrás y miró a sus muchachos. –Vámonos chicos, confiemos en que el señor Blake Howard se comporte civilizadamente –Shane se dio la vuelta para regresar a donde las chicas, Brian le dio una última mirada hostil a Blake y luego siguió a los chicos directo a su mesa cerca del bar.

-¿Por qué no lo dejaste en su lugar de una buena vez?

-No es la manera, Brian –Contestó Shane –Como dije, es muy temprano, pero si hacen algo más adelante estaré feliz de dejarlo en su lugar

-Pues estaré listo para entonces –Respondió Brian encendiendo un cigarrillo, los chicos rieron.

-Pero sin duda están tras de Kian –Comentó Mark –Siguen resentidos porque dejó el equipo en medio de la temporada y luego de su partida ellos se fueron en picada y perdieron el campeonato –Dijo dirigiéndose a Freddie para explicarle lo que él no sabía. Freddie asintió –piensan que nosotros hicimos que se saliera y que es nuestra culpa

-Ya veo. –Dijo Freddie –Bueno, pues si algo más pasa, pueden contar conmigo

-Estoy segura de que los pondrías en su lugar Freddie –Dijo Madisen con adoración mirando a Freddie, él se removió incomodo en su lugar y Mark negó con la cabeza.

-¿Quién quiere una cerveza? –Gritó Nicky para relajar el ambiente y todos levantaron la mano, así que las botellas de guinness comenzaron a rondar

XX

-¡Oh cielos, yo amo esa canción! Mi amor, vamos a bailar –Gritó Gillian cuando The Big bang de Rock Mafia comenzó a sonar y toda la gente gritó emocionada, dirigiéndose a la gran pista de baile.

-Claro, claro, pero antes –Shane hizo una pausa y levantando una ceja sacó un control remoto de su bolsillo. Todos los chicos sonrieron sabiendo lo que venía y exclamaron emocionados.

-¡Ohh si, hazlo Shane! –Gritó Brian y Shane presionó el botón rojo. Inmediatamente las luces se apagaron y en seguida toda la fiesta estuvo iluminada por luces neón y la multitud entera estalló en ovaciones, los chicos aplaudieron, Shane, Kian y Nicky arrastraron a sus novias a la pista de baile, Brian tomó la mano de Ana, la chica con la que había estado platicando, al igual que Mark que tomó a Susy de la mano y antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto Freddie sintió la mano de Madisen en la suya mientras lo arrastraba a la pista de baile.

_Oh bueno _pensó _que diablos, es solo un baile… _

Perderse en la música era inevitable, pronto, todos se encontraron moviéndose al ritmo de aquella magnifica canción, era perfecta para bailarla con tu pareja, era una canción muy sensual, lo que hacía que poner un brazo de distancia entre él y Madisen probara ser todo un reto para Freddie, pero afortunadamente ella entendió la indirecta y comenzó a bailar menos provocadoramente.

_The big, big bang, the reason I'm alive, where all the stars collide, in this universe inside _

La canción había levantado tanto el humor de la fiesta que el DJ la repitió deleitándose ante la ovación aprobatoria de la gente en la pista de baile.

Madisen envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Freddie jalándolo hacia ella, eficazmente tomándolo por sorpresa y cantó a su oído.

_I know you're willing, to take me all the way...You got me right here, combustible... __And I can't wait to finally explode…_

_¡Santo cielo!_

Freddie se separó de inmediato, estaba a punto de decir algo, de pedirle a Madisen que regresaran a sentarse, que estaba cansado o lo que fuera, pero no pudo, por dos razones, una: su lengua estaba trabada por la muy directa y muy indecorosa insinuación de ella. Y dos: sintió un leve empujón a sus espaldas, la gente se estaba moviendo, se dio la vuelta… oh no…

_Some people like to talk. But I'm into doing, What I feel like doing, when I'm inspired. So, if we take a walk down, the beach tonight, I bet that we could light up the sky. _

Shane ronroneó contra el cuello de su novia mientras ella le cantaba las incitantes letras de aquella sensual canción, moviéndose contra ella, llevó sus manos de su espalda hacia abajo, más abajo, casi llegando a su objetivo, cuando sintió un empujón a sus espaldas, había mucha gente y era de esperarse que chocaran entre sí, pero eso había sido muy fuerte. Sin embargo, Shane siendo el Shane que era, se dio la vuelta para pedirle una disculpa si era posible a la persona que había chocado con él, pero en cuanto se giró su expresión se ensombreció, eso no había sido un accidente.

Blake Howard

-¡Oh Shane, lo lamento! ¿Te empujé? No te vi entre tanta gente –Gritó un muy borracho y sarcástico Blake, blandiendo su vaso en una mano. Al diablo aquello, Shane había tenido suficiente.

-Oh no digas estupideces Blake, sabes bien lo que hiciste

-¿Y qué harás al respecto nenita? ¿Llamarás a tu sequito de perros falderos para que te defiendan?

-Puedo defenderme yo solo, esas palabras son para ti mismo –Dijo Shane señalando a los chicos de hockey detrás de Blake.

-Ellos solo están para apoyar, y por lo que veo, te agarré justo como quería, solo…

-Puedo perfectamente contra ti, si juegas limpio

-Shane, cálmate amor… -Trató de intervenir Gillian, sin éxito alguno.

-¿Jugar limpio? –Blake rió y todos sus jugadores con él, luego su expresión se tornó furibunda y tomó a Shane por el cuello de su chaqueta –En el hockey _nunca _se juega limpio.

¡Slam!

El primer golpe había sido por parte de Shane, demasiado confiado en sí mismo para pelar con un borracho Blake. No era competencia alguna. Blake se dobló sobre su estomago, donde Shane le había acertado un puñetazo, sacando todo el aire en el cuerpo de Blake.

-Bien, acepto tus reglas… -Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, uno de los jugadores de hockey se abalanzó sobre él para detenerlo, lo tomó por los brazos inmovilizándolo.

-¡No, déjenlo! –Gritó Gillian, mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor por alguno de los chicos, visualizó a Kian al otro lado demasiado lejos para gritarle, a Freddie, apartando a Madisen rápidamente cuando ella lo abrazó. Tal vez si él volteaba…

-Ese fue un movimiento rápido y sucio –Siseó Blake. –Pagarás por ello. –Y adelantándose le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a Shane, quien forcejeaba para liberarse. La gente se comenzaba a disipar, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba. En ese momento Gillian gritó, giró la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que Freddie lo había visto y se dirigía a toda prisa hacia Shane, olvidándose completamente de Madisen. Quería detenerlo y decirle que solo los separara pero la ira en sus ojos hablaba por sí misma, y sin pensarlo antes, de un golpe bastante bien colocado Freddie derrumbó al tipo a espaldas de Shane y este calló inconsciente al piso. Gillian jadeó asustada, el tipo había caído noqueado totalmente.

-¡Lo mataste! –Gritó Madisen horrorizada llegando a la escena al lado de Gillian.

-No, solo está inconsciente –Dijo Freddie girándose para encarar a Blake. –Despertará en un minuto o dos. ¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¿No puedes pelear tu solo Blake?

-Puedo pelear perfectamente –Dijo, aunque su voz había bajado de determinación unas buenas diez octavas mientras miraba a Freddie con algo parecido al miedo.

-No parecía ser eso –A estas alturas la gente se había movido en un gran círculo alrededor de la pelea y los jugadores de hockey, la música había parado y rápidamente acercándose por entre la gente llegaron Nicky y Kian, seguidos por Brian y Mark segundos después. Shane miró a sus amigos, sintiéndose más tranquilo, Blake no pelearía solo, era un cobarde, y si alguien más se metía en la pelea, los chicos estaban ahí.

-Muy bien Blake, esto es entre tú y yo así que voy a golpearte hasta sacarte inconsciente de nuestra fiesta, a ti y a tus monos patinadores.

Blake, quien miraba ahora con miedo a los chicos, sobre todo a Freddie, iba a decir algo, pero antes de que lo lograra Shane le dio un golpe en el rostro, justo como el que Blake le había propinado minutos antes. Blake era un luchador miserable a menos que tuviera ayuda, eso era obvio, apenas y le había dado un par de golpes a Shane mientras este lo tenía sometido en el piso.

Entonces, uno de los jugadores de hockey se abalanzó sobre Shane, dándole una patada en la barbilla para quitarlo de encima de Blake, enviando a Shane sobre su espalda.

-Oh no chico, esto es entre ellos dos –Bufó Brian tomando al tipo del cuello de su camisa y jalándolo hacia abajo, estrellando su rodilla contra su rostro.

-Es hora del show –Dijo Nicky tronando sus dedos y yéndose de lleno contra otro mono de hockey que trataba de jalar a Brian por la espalda.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado Kian dándole una mano a Shane para levantarlo

-Sí, ¿Dónde está Blake? Lo voy a matar

-¡Kian cuidado! –Escuchó la voz de Jodi y se giró justo a tiempo para recibir a uno más de los perros falderos de Blake cuando lo embestía, echó hacia atrás uno de sus pies para frenarlo, propiciándole un codazo en la espalda que hizo al tipo gritar del dolor y erguirse para seguir dando batalla. Shane decidió que Kian tenía la situación bajo control y se giró justo a tiempo para ver a Blake gateando hacia afuera del embrollo.

-Oh no señor Howard, usted se queda a terminar lo que empezó –Shane lo tomó del cuello de la chaqueta para levantarlo y volverlo a tirar de un golpe…

-Me estoy aburriendo –Dijo Mark agachándose para ayudar a levantarse al tipo que Freddie noqueó, había recobrado el conocimiento. –Hola, mi nombre es Mark, y tu, te metiste con mis amigos –lo golpeó en el rostro, y para su deleite, el individuo comenzó a pelear de vuelta, aunque aún algo desorientado pero impulsado por la adrenalina, Mark regresó cada golpe con renovada determinación.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién de ustedes dos quiere pelear conmigo? –Dijo Freddie parándose imponentemente frente a los dos jugadores de hockey que quedaban sin contrincante. Ambos hombres se miraron y soltando un grito de guerra se abalanzaron al mismo tiempo sobre Freddie. Él se agachó para esquivar un primer golpe, tomando del tobillo a uno de los hombres, jalando su pierna para sacarlo de balance y tirarlo, cuando se levantó se giró con el puño en alto acertando en la cara del otro hombre. Le dio una patada al que estaba en el piso para evitar que se levantara y sintió al otro intentar trepar por su espalda -¿Qué diablos? –Dijo tratando de quitárselo de encima. Eso no era saber pelear, así que fácilmente se sacudió, levantó su codo izquierdo haciendo contacto con la mandíbula del chico haciéndolo caer de espaldas sobre el suelo. Estaba recobrando el equilibrio cuando sintió el fuerte impacto y el dolor punzante en la parte derecha de su labio, inmediatamente saboreó su propia sangre, se llevó los dedos a la herida y al ver su sangre sus ojos se llenaron de una furia abrazadora. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los asustados ojos de su contrincante. –Suficiente –Siseó entre dientes y dando un paso hacia adelante le dio al tipo un golpe con el puño hacia adentro en un costado, seguido de una patada diestramente colocada en el cuello, el hombre cayó al piso inmediatamente desmayado. Se giró para ver a su otro contrincante corriendo hacia él con la intención clara de taclearlo, dándole de lleno con el hombro en el estomago. Freddie sintió todo el aire salir de su estomago cuando cayó al piso con aquel tipo sobre él.

-¡No, suéltalo! ¡Animal! –Escuchó la desesperada voz de Madisen pero no le prestó atención. Intentó recordar las palaras de su entrenador, lo primordial era darle la vuelta. Sintió otro golpe en el rostro y se dio cuenta que su oponente se estaba acomodando para golpear de nuevo, así que reunió todas sus fuerzas e impulsó su cuerpo hacia adelante, acertando un cabezazo en la nariz de su oponente, esté gritó de dolor, perdiendo la concentración y haciendo fácil para Freddie el girar y ponerse sobre él golpeándolo varias veces en el rostro.

-¡Para Freddie, lo vas a matar! –Grito horrorizada Gina haciendo que Freddie regresara en sí, se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor, todos tenían ya a sus oponentes controlados y en el suelo, a excepción de Mark quien con un golpe final mandó de bruces a su oponente contra una silla que se rompió ante el impacto.

-Creo que hemos controlado la situación –Dijo Brian con un pie sobre la espalda de su abatido oponente. Shane tomó una vez más a Blake por el cuello y lo miró fijamente.

-Ya me cansé de sacarte la mierda a golpes. Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección, con nosotros no se juega. Ahora lárgate de mi fiesta antes de que te mate y a todos tus perros ¡Ahora! –lo arrojó al piso de nuevo y Blake salió corriendo, seguido de uno a uno por sus cojeantes y mallugados jugadores de hockey. La fiesta entera estalló en un aplauso, felicitándolos y todo, pero Shane los reunió inmediatamente.

-¿Están bien todos? –Preguntó mirándolos de cerca, examinando sus rostros por heridas mayores, pero todos parecían bien, solo un par de golpes y un labio roto en Freddie y Kian, Brian tenía un ojo que seguramente se pondría morado al igual que Mark y algunos golpes por aquí y por allá, Nicky se agarraba una costilla, al parecer le habían pateado ahí y tenía rojo un pómulo, Shane sentía dolor en la espalda y su labio también sangraba al igual que su mejilla derecha que tenía un raspón.

-Vamos adentro, Susy se ha adelantado por el botiquín de primero auxilios. –Dijo Ana tomando la mano de Brian. Y cada chica llevó a su hombre a la sala de la casa, excepto Freddie que cuando Madisen había hecho ademan de tomarlo de la mano había comenzado a caminar, fingiendo no verla.

XX

-¿Seguro que ya no te duele? –Preguntó Gina frunciendo el seño preocupada frotando con algodón la mejilla roja de Nicky. Él le sonrió y tomó su mano.

-Estoy bien cariño, tú harás más profundo el raspón si sigues frotándome con el algodón

-Oh Nicky –Se lamentó Gina rodeando el cuello de su novio con sus brazos. –Me duele tanto verte lastimado

-Tranquila nena, él se fue peor –Le consoló Nicky acariciando su espalda. -¿Cómo vas con Kian, Jodi?

-Bien, el hielo quitará la hinchazón del labio –Dijo colocando el hielo envuelto en tela sobre el labio roto de Kian.

-¡Auch! Con cuidado Jo-Jo –Protestó Kian, la expresión de su novia se ablando y se inclinó para besar su labio.

-¿Mejor?

-Mejor –Respondió Kian sonriendo.

-¿Se ve muy mal mi ojo, nena? –Preguntó Brian a Ana, quien se encogió de hombros, quitando un momento el hielo de su ojo.

-No tanto, pero apuesto a que mañana se verá peor

-Qué diablos, déjalo ya, regresemos a la pista de baile –Y ambos saltaron fuera de la casa mientras Brian encendía un cigarrillo.

-Gracias Susy, es muy amable de tu parte todo esto, no tienes que molestarte más –Protestó Mark tomando la mano de Susy que frotaba una crema en su ojo morado.

-No es nada Mark. Tienes unos hermosos ojos azules, no me gustaría verlos hinchados y amoratados –Mark sonrió, esta chica era increíble. –Además estoy estudiando enfermería, debo comenzar a practicar ¿No crees?

-Por supuesto nena, ven, vamos por un trago –Ella sonrió asintiendo y tomó la mano que Marcus le ofrecía.

-Shane no puedes volver a hacerme esto –Gillian era la única que no estaba conmovida por el heroísmo de su hombre, -Nunca, nuca más vuelvas a meterte en una pelea así –Lo golpeó en el pecho y Shane hizo una mueca de dolor -¡Oh cielos, mi amor, lo lamento tanto! ¿Te lastimé? –Exclamó enseguida moviendo sus manos por su pecho, Shane rió.

-Gillian, ¡Cálmate ya por favor! –Dijo Shane tomando sus manos. –Estoy algo adolorido pero estoy bien, ¿Viste a Blake? Mañana no podrá ni moverse, Gillian, amor, estoy bien…

-Pero te duele y…

-Sí, si eso lo sé, pero ya has hecho lo que debías, ahora solo vamos al bar y tomemos una cerveza, platiquemos y relajémonos ahora que el equipo de hockey se ha ido, ¿Si?

-Está bien –Suspiró Gillian y lentamente se encaminó con su novio a la puerta trasera.

-Gracias Madisen, creo que estoy bien –Dijo Freddie poniendo un poco de distancia entre él y Madisen, se recargó en la alacena y ella en la barra de la cocina.

-Creo que ese labio te va a doler por un tiempo –Dijo acercándose para mirar su labio de nuevo. –Tienes unos lindos labios –Susurró. Freddie decidió ignorarlo

-Sí, bueno se mejorará con el tiempo

-¿Qué tal el golpe en tu mejilla?

-Está mejor, la crema que nos dio Susy funciona bien, parece ser un analgésico. –Le sonrió Freddie, genuinamente agradecido de que estuviera ocupándose de sus heridas.

-Te patearon fuerte en las costillas, no me digas que no te duelen

-Un poco, de hecho, pero creo que Shane fue el peor de todos, se lastimó la espalda

-Tuvo una batalla más larga y más difícil. Pero tú, tú peleaste contra dos hombres Freddie, eso fue increíble

-Años de entrenamiento, supongo que el entrenador Phill estaría orgulloso -Ambos rieron, Freddie se movió, tratando de pensar en cómo terminar con la conversación y huir.

-De todas maneras, bebe esto, -Le dio un vaso. –Te hará sentir mejor

-¿Qué es?

-Una bebida que me enseñó mi abuela, para el dolor, estarás bien. –Freddie tomó el vaso con liquido azul y dio un sorbo, sabia raro, pero no tan mal, y la verdad su costado izquierdo dolía bastante, así que sin dudarlo más lo tomó al hilo. Madisen sonrió, una oscura sombra apareciendo en sus ojos…

-Gracias Madisen, de verdad

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos a la sala un momento

-¿Por qué mejor no… hum, vamos afuera? Con los chicos, y ya sabes…

-Solo mientras se te pasa el dolor, además todos están bastante ocupados –Comentó mirando hacia afuera donde efectivamente Freddie divisó a Mark besándose con Susy.

-Bien, vamos a la sala. –Dijo impulsándose hacia adelante para comenzar a caminar, sintió un leve mareo y se detuvo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, yo solo… vamos –Madisen tomó su brazo y ambos salieron a la sala, donde tomaron asiento en el sofá frente al televisor.

-Freddie, se que hemos tenido una relación algo tensa últimamente, pero solo quiero que te relajes, que seamos amigos y tal vez un día…

-No, no Madisen, no esto de nuevo. Entiéndeme, eres una chica genial, pero estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien que sea para ti. Yo estoy fuera del mercado como dirían. Tengo planes, grandes planes para Sam y para mí. Escucha, nunca le he dicho esto a nadie pero me quiero casar con ella y en cuanto regrese se lo voy a proponer –El dolor repentino en la mirada de Madisen lo hizo detenerse. Suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello. –De verdad lamento que no pueda ser algo más Madisen, pero por favor, si vamos a estar conviviendo el tiempo que me reste aquí, por los chicos, por nuestros amigos, vamos a llevar la fiesta en paz, seamos amigos, es todo lo que tengo para ofrecerte –Madisen sonrió, una sonrisa triste que sus ojos no compartían. Freddie cerró los ojos, una repentina oleada de mareo lo golpeó, comenzaba a escuchar la música lejos y el retumbar de las ventanas rítmicamente era intenso en su cabeza.

-Lo entiendo Freddie, se que piensas todo eso, pero créeme, tu y yo podríamos hacer tantas cosas juntos. Mi padre tiene acciones en pear, puede hacer tus sueños realidad, solo dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz –Freddie la escuchaba, o trataba de. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil mantenerse estable, su mente se estaba cubriendo por alguna especie de neblina que atontaba sus sentidos.

-No, Madisen… yo… hum… no… no puedo, no sigas o no voy a ofrecerte ni siquiera mi amistad… diablos, ¿Qué me está pasando?

-Tranquilo, te vas a relajar… ven, vamos a acostarte un rato

-¿Qué? No yo… -Se sorprendió al notar la facilidad con que Madisen lo levantaba y cuando se dio cuenta estaba llegando al final de las escaleras, lo siguiente que supo fue que sentía algo blando debajo de él, una cama, tal vez, un sillón, ya no sabía dónde estaba o que estaba haciendo. Estaba perdido…

Madisen se acostó parcialmente sobre Freddie tras haber quitado sus zapatos y calcetines, dejando que su mano derecha bajara por los botones de su camisa a cuadros desabrochándolos uno por uno mientras contemplaba sus labios, sus labios… miró la pequeña herida en su labio inferior, ella podía aliviar el dolor como Jodi con Kian…

Así que se inclinó y lo besó, algo que había querido hacer desde la primera vez que lo había visto. Se había propuesto tener a Freddie Benson, y ella siempre tenía lo que quería. Abrió su camiseta, acariciando su formado y monumental cuerpo, producto de horas en el gimnasio. Era un hombre irresistible. Tal vez era de la tal Sam, pero por esa noche, estuviera como estuviera era suyo.

Los desorbitados ojos de Freddie que miraban el techo se cerraron cuando comenzó a besarla de vuelta, gruñó y llevó sus manos a la cadera de Madisen, dándole la vuelta para quedar sobre ella.

-Sam… oh, Sam… -Gimió de pronto recargando todo su peso sobre ella… Madisen frunció el seño y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, puedo ser Sam por esta noche si así lo quieres…

-Sam… te amo, Sam… te amo…

_-Te amo Sam, ¿Me crees? –Sam miró a su novio que estaba sobre ella recargando los codos a sus costados._

_-Por supuesto que te creo Freddie, ¿Por qué la pregunta? –El negó con la cabeza riendo._

_-Solo quería estar seguro de que lo supieras –Ella sonrió y levantó la cabeza para besar su barbilla. _

_-Lo sé, y te amo también ¿me crees? _

_-Claro que si –Respondió él capturando sus labios en un profundo beso lleno de la sinceridad que podría haberle faltado a las palabras. Sam sonrió satisfecha con su respuesta. -¿Te gustó la cena y todo? _

_-Sí, gracias Freddie, todo eso fue genial_

_-¿Sam Puckett diciendo gracias? ¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste a mi novia? –Sam le pegó en la cabeza con su mano –Auch _

_-Hablo en serio ñoño, no tenías porque hacer todo eso por mí_

_-¡Claro que tenía! No todos los días es nuestro aniversario de un año ¿o sí?_

_-No, supongo que no. Pero no me gusta que gastes tanto dinero en mí _

_-Ya, deja de pensar en eso, vales todo lo que hice y más –Protestó Freddie indicando que el tema estaba cerrado._

_-Muy bien, pero en serio gracias_

_-Por nada Sam. ¿Quieres ver una película?_

_-De hecho yo… quiero regalarte algo… -Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y de pronto lucia muy nerviosa. –Tu mamá no llega hoy ¿verdad?_

_-No… ¿pero qué tiene eso que ver? ¿Qué pasa, Sam? _

_-Escucha… fuiste mi primer beso, mi primer amor, el primer hombre que me hizo ver un montón de cosas y yo… quiero, quiero que seas el primer hombre en mi vida, y el único… _

_Freddie abrió los ojos, sorprendido, no solo por lo que Sam acababa de proponerle, sino porque eso había sido tan cursi que no podía creer que proviniera de ella. Por mucho que quisiera eso, y dios sabía cuánto lo deseaba, tenía que asegurarse de que ella estaba segura._

_-Sam… ¿estas segura? No tienes que hacer esto porque te sientas en deuda por la cena y los regalos, quiero que hagas esto porque estás segura _

_-Y lo estoy, en serio lo estoy Freddie, he estado pensando en esto desde hace un tiempo, te amo, y quiero que seas tú –Los dos se quedaron en silencio -¿Freddie? –Susurró cuando él no contestaba _

_-Solo dime, ¿En serio estás segura? No quiero que te arrepientas por la mañana _

_-Estoy segura nerd, ahora dime, ¿Me vas a hacer el amor o qué? –Protestó ella enroscando una pierna en la cintura de Freddie obligándolo a hacer contacto con ella. Ya estaba encendido de la simple idea, así que con ese último gesto quedó convencido, y se limitó a besarla, Sam envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él para profundizar el beso. Un beso que en segundos estaba cargado de pasión y el deseo por el otro. _

_Pronto prendas de ropa comenzaron a caer al piso al lado de la cama hasta quedar reducidos a su ropa interior. Freddie acaricio suavemente el cuello de Sam con sus labios, bajando por su piel hasta el borde de su sostén, no estaba seguro de si debería pero entonces Sam arqueó la espalda, llevando sus manos hacia atrás y con un ágil movimiento desabrochó el sostén, luego, Freddie sintiendo más confianza lo tomó y lo arrojó a un lado. _

_Era una mujer hermosa, la más hermosa de hecho. No era como que hubiera visto mujeres desnudas en vivo y a todo color antes, pero Sam era… simplemente hermosa. Quería besar cada centímetro de su piel, así que eso fue lo que hizo. Besó cada parte poniendo atención donde su respiración se detenía, donde jadeaba, donde apretaba los puños en su cabello. Quería hacerla sentir amada, la mujer más amada del mundo, y hasta el último momento, cuando eran uno solo, cuando entre respiraciones irregulares, sudor y pasión le dijo 'Te amo' al oído, así fue como se sintió Sam. _

_La mujer más amada del mundo. _

**No, yo no inventé los nombres de Kian y Nikki, así se llaman en la vida real. Como sea. Sé que me odian, me van a insultar y lo que quieran, pero bueno. **

**El capitulo es muy largo chicos, tan solo en este me tardé más de tres semanas, tal vez el mes. Así que espero que entiendan que no habrá capitulo ocho hasta que haya un buen numero, muy razonable de respuesta de ustedes, mediante un review. **

**Les dije que aun no hacía nada, ahora sí, odien a Madisen todo lo que quieran :3**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

**Preguntas en mi ask, síganme en twitter, todo en mi perfil **


	8. Chapter 8

**Me tardé mucho? No verdad? Haha, lo lamento pero la escuela me tiene vuelta loca.**

**Alguien dijo "Se me hace injusto que para subir cap nos exijas un review" o algo así no lo recuerdo muy bien. Irónicamente, pienso lo contrario. **

**Chicos, de verdad escribir una historia no es fácil, y quien diga que si ha de ser de esos fanfics con más faltas de ortografía que el facebook de un chaka, y que en un segundo están en una casa en México y tres palabras después en Inglaterra o ideas inconclusas e incoherentes.**

**De verdad me esfuerzo mucho, no tardo 15 minutos escribiendo un cap, tardo a veces semanas enteras, paso desvelos, cansancio… **

**Creo que lo que lo minimo que merezco pedirles es un review, porque para escribir también necesito saber lo que ustedes piensan.**

**NECESITO los reviews, son el pan de cada día de un escritor de FanFiction, en serio. **

**Pero aquí está el siguiente cap y espero les guste como va encaminandose la cosa, porque… bueh… las cosas no se van a quedar así, ¿Verdad? **

**Capitulo ocho **

-Shane tenemos un problema –Dijo Nicky llegando con Gina de la mano. Shane frunció el seño.

-¿Ahora qué? ¿Regresó el equipo de hockey?

-No, pero Art está destruyendo su propia casa, está muy mal…

-Cielos, ¿Dónde está?

-En la bodega de su padre, Brian está intentando calmarlo –Shane inmediatamente se abrió paso entre la multitud que, a pesar de ser las 3 de la madrugada no tenía intenciones de irse. Llegó hasta donde Nicky había dicho, desde lejos escuchó los gritos de Art.

-Maldito viejo, te odio, te odio, te odio

-Art, creo que deberías calmarte –Dijo Brian poniendo un brazo sobre su hombro

-¡No voy a calmarme! Cálmate tu McFadden… tú no sabes lo que es vivir con un padre que siempre espera lo mejor de ti y que no para de decir, lo decepcionado que está… ¡Lo odio!

-Si viejo, pero creo que deberías relajarte, estás borracho…

-No, no me importa, ¿sabes lo que pienso de su decepción? –Dijo tomando una de las valiosas piezas de barcos de colección de su padre.

-No, Art no ¡Espera! –El barco se hizo pedazos en cuanto tocó el suelo. Luego Art pasó al lado de Brian con un fuerte empujón.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa? –Gritó Shane tomando a Brian del brazo

-Se volvió loco Shane ¡enloqueció! De pronto recordó todo lo que su padre le ha hecho o algo así, está destrozando sus colecciones, Shane tu sabes que el señor Brannagh colecciona cosas carísimas y valiosísimas, si no hacemos algo todos estaremos en problemas

-Tranquilo Brian, en primer lugar Art es quien está destrozando cosas, nosotros no. La fiesta entera es responsabilidad de todos pero más de ellos. –Dijo Nicky y Shane asintió.

-Shane, Nicky si la policía llega aquí y tenemos problemas… cielos, tú sabes que estoy tratando de mejorar, quiero la custodia de Molly…

-¡Brian! Nada de eso va a pasar, vamos a buscar a Art y calmarlo antes de que…

-¡Escuchen… toooodos, escuchen! –La quebrada voz de Art se hizo sonar por todas las bocinas de la fiesta, todos se giraron hacia el escenario.

-Oh no… -Susurró Brian caminando hacia el lugar seguido de Shane y Nicky

-Mi padre… mi padre… papá… es un bastardo –balbuceó Art. Apenas de pie aferrando su mano al atril del micrófono. –Siempre dice que no soy suficiente… suficiente ¿para qué? No sé… Pero estoy cansado de su mierda, y de todo… así que quiero que todos vayan a su jodida botella, bollera, ballena… la bodega, a la bodega porque ahí tiene sus barcos y carros y demás mierda de colección que quiere más que a mí y a mi hermano Hernie y estamos cansados… cansados… ¡Vamos a romperlos! –Gritó intentando dar un paso hacia adelante, cayendo de bruces hasta el piso, afortunadamente el escenario no era tan alto, pero si se había dado un buen golpe. Shane y Brian corrieron a levantarlo, cuando un grito se escuchó entre la expectante multitud. Era Hernie.

-¡Todos a la jodida bodega! –Y así la gran masa de gente corrió hacia la bodega donde momentos después se comenzó a escuchar el reventar de vidrios y tronar de cosas. Ahora si había problemas.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando? –Gritó Kian parándose detrás de Shane, Brian y Nicky quienes desde sus sillas miraban, derrotados, como la multitud destrozaba la costosa bodega con su contenido.

-Los Brannagh enloquecieron viejo… se les zafó un tornillo –Dijo Nicky. Gina lo abrazó.

-No es tu culpa amor…

-Lo sé, pero aun así… tendremos problemas

-No, los Brannagh tendrán problemas, ustedes no –Gillian frotó los hombros de Shane.

-¡Ahora a la casa por los jarrones de mamá! –Gritó Art de entre la multitud y todos se precipitaron al interior de la casa.

-¡Mátenme ahora! –Gritó Brian dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas.

XX

El sol ya estaba iluminando el patio trasero de la casa de los Brannagh, los chicos con sus novias veían el caos que la turba de gente había dejado a su paso. Había toneladas de vasos y basura por todos lados, pero lo que más dolía ver era los trozos de cerámica, partes de autos y barcos de colección por todos lados.

Una puerta aquí, un mástil por allá, un chasis doblado, un timón sin barco y un barco sin timón, un jarrón sin flores, flores sin jarrón.

Kian tomó una rosa medio muerta del piso.

-Te amo –Le dijo a Jodi quien sonrió y tomó la flor.

-Y yo a ti.

-Chicos, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Preguntó Shane mirando la puerta de la bodega que ahora estaba flotando en la alberca.

-Limpiar –Contestó Mark empujando con el pie un carrito medio servible por el césped. –Es lo único que podemos hacer. Art sigue inconsciente –Dijo señalando a Art que flotaba junto a la puerta en la alberca sobre lo que alguna vez fue una ventana. –Y Hernie también, está dormido en las escaleras

-¿Las escaleras? –Preguntó Ana

-Las escaleras –Respondió Mark asintiendo. –Estará adolorido cuando despierte.

-Nunca pensé que la cosa se nos fuera a salir de las manos de esta manera –Dijo exasperado Nicky señalando una pila de autos quemados. –Todo estaba bien, echamos al equipo de hockey…

-No entiendo porque siguen echándose la culpa –Replicó Jodi. –Es la casa de Art y Hernie, ellos comenzaron todo este desastre

-Sí, pero se suponía que nosotros vigiláramos a las personas, confiaron en nosotros para supervisar la fiesta –Dijo Brian jugando con un trozo de porcelana color crema.

-Supervisar la fiesta, no ser sus niñeras –Protestó Susy. –Es ridículo que se culpen. Tal vez está bien que les ayuden a los Brannagh a limpiar y todo, pero quienes tienen que lidiar con sus padres son ellos. –Los chicos asintieron, por fin aceptando la realidad.

-Yo… simplemente odio que se nos haya salido de control la fiesta –Murmuró Shane. Siendo un líder por naturaleza odiaba cuando se veía incapaz de controlar algo que se suponía debía estar bajo su responsabilidad, como sus amigos, odiaba cuando uno de ellos reprobaba una materia, sentía que debía haberlos presionado más para que estudiaran. Cuando Brian había embarazado a Kerry, Shane sentía que podía haber hecho algo para evitarlo, por advertirle a Brian que la protección era importante. O que Kerry era una mala persona. Le gustaba tenerlos a todos a la vista y saber que estaban bien. De pronto frunció el seño, dándose cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Algo le faltaba… -Oigan chicos… ¿Dónde están Freddie y Madisen?

XX

Freddie sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar, literalmente, no era cualquier dolor de cabeza, era uno que le estaba haciendo gemir quedamente del dolor. Nunca había sentido una resaca tan horrible, tenía la boca completamente seca. No podía abrir los ojos aunque luchara arduamente. Se sentía en una especie de estupor abrumador. Cuando logró mover las manos para llevárselas a la cara sintió que toda su piel estaba caliente. Demasiado caliente. Tocó su pecho, no tenía nada puesto.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta de dos cosas: una, la luz del sol le daba de lleno en todo el cuerpo, y dos, estaba completamente desnudo. Trató de jalar la cobija para taparse, aun demasiado desorientado, pero algo o alguien estaba acostado sobre la cobija, envuelto en una sabana.

Madisen.

Su desnuda espalda estaba al descubierto. Freddie abrió los ojos de golpe. Rápidamente jaló la cobija con desesperación para cubrirse, haciendo que Madisen se despertara también de golpe. Freddie se quedó mirándola, su sorprendida y confundida expresión nunca dejando su rostro. ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando? La desesperación y angustia comenzaron a inundar su pecho a tal grado que respirar le costaba trabajo.

-Buenos días cielo ¿Cómo amaneciste? –Preguntó Madisen con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, sentándose y estirando los brazos. Freddie cerró los ojos, no quería verla, no quería pensar que fuera posible que ellos…

-¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí Madisen? –La desesperación en su voz era más que obvia pero ella escogió no hacer caso.

-¿Pasando de qué? No entiendo Fred, ¿A qué te refieres?

-Sabes jodidamente bien a que me refiero –Estaba perdiendo los estribos. -¿Por qué? Maldita sea… ¿Por qué estamos desnudos en una cama? –Madisen rio, Freddie tenía tantas ganas de ahorcarla.

-Mi amor, ¿No es obvio? Anoche fue la mejor noche de mi vida, y al parecer la tuya también, no dejabas de gritar mi nombre. Pero ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto? Tú estabas ahí también…

-No, no es cierto… -Freddie comenzó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza. –Eso no es posible Madisen, yo no te quiero –Él no notó la sombra de tristeza en los ojos de ella porque solo duró un segundo. Solo podía enfocarse en encontrar una explicación. Estaba muy enojado, no, estaba furioso, más que nunca. –Tu… -La señaló con un dedo. –Esa bebida, tú me drogaste y me arrastraste hasta aquí

-Freddie no se dé que hablas mi amor

-¡Claro que lo sabes! ¡Deja de llamarme mi amor, maldita sea! –Gritó tomando la lámpara de noche del buró y arrojándola contra la pared donde se hizo añicos. Madisen abrió los ojos asustada. –Eres una maldita zorra, no puedo creer que hayas hecho esto, que me hayas hecho esto –Las manos de Freddie eran fuertes puños, Madisen comenzó a sentir angustia, ¿sería capaz de pegarle? –Soy un estúpido por dejar que siquiera te me acercaras, no se puede esperar más de las putas como tu…

-Freddie –sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y su voz temblaba. Freddie comenzó a recoger su ropa y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo mientras susurraba el nombre de Sam, lo idiota que había sido por caer en la trampa de Madisen y lo mucho que lamentaba haber engañado a Sam. porque drogado o no, consciente o inconsciente, había dormido con Madisen.

Había engañado a Sam.

Un fuerte golpe hizo a Madisen saltar, asustada. La mano de Freddie se quedó unos momentos donde había golpeado la pared, manchándola de sangre.

-¿Por qué me hiciste esto? Lo arruinaste todo… todo Madisen –susurró en un tono lleno de odio, de coraje, ¿con ella? ¿Consigo mismo? Quien sabe… -Nuestra amistad, nuestra amistad con los chicos, mi integridad, mi honor, mi promesa, mi relación con Sam…

-Freddie ella no está aquí…

-¡¿Y eso que carajos te importa?! –gritó caminando hacía ella en dos pasos, parándose justo enfrente suyo -¿y que si Sam no está presente? Ella siempre está aquí –Puso una mano sobre su corazón. –A todos lados a donde voy está conmigo. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que podías competir contra ella? Ella es una mujer de verdad, no es una zorra fácil como tu…

-Freddie no tienes derecho de hablarme así

-¿No lo tengo? ¿Y tú tenías derecho de drogarme y abusar de mí? –Levantó la mano y Madisen cerró los ojos, pero su puño se estrelló contra la pared justo al lado del rostro de ella que soltó un grito ahogado. –Me tengo que ir ahora o no sé de que sea capaz y si pueda controlarme. No quiero volver a verte nunca ¿Me escuchaste? ¡NUNCA!

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta de la habitación, dando fuertes pisadas por el pasillo, escaleras abajo, Madisen escuchó algo quebrarse y brincó, aferrando la sabana a su cuerpo.

El plan había lucido mejor en su mente, no había esperado que él reaccionara tan mal… esperaba que estuviera confundido, enojado, pero esa furia en sus ojos cuando juraba que iba a golpearla, la desesperación de no entender lo que pasaba… se había excedido, lo sabía, y tenía que encontrar una forma para solucionarlo.

Lo quería, lo necesitaba, sus palabras la habían lastimado tanto…

_Eres una maldita zorra, no puedo creer que hayas hecho esto, que me hayas hecho esto_

_No se puede esperar más de las putas como tu…_

_Ella es una mujer de verdad, no es una zorra fácil como tu… _

Se dejó resbalar por la pared hasta el piso y abrazó sus rodillas. Llorar no le ayudaba para nada, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

XX

Todos los chicos se miraron entre sí encogiendo los hombros.

-Anoche no los vi desde que salimos de la casa, tras la pelea –Dijo Kian. Shane abrió la boca para hablar pero en ese momento escucharon algo estrellarse desde dentro de la casa, todos corrieron hacia el interior, tratando de buscar algo que indicara lo que pasaba. Nada. Solo más basura, jarrones rotos y Hernie dormido en las escaleras con la cabeza entre dos barrotes del barandal.

-¿Alguien tiene idea de dónde provino ese ruido? –Preguntó Brian asomándose desde la cocina. Todos negaron. No muy seguros de que hacer solo se quedaron ahí, esparcidos por la sala, mirándose a la espera que algo más pasara. Se escuchó un golpe seco, algo había golpeado una pared. Alguien gritaba algo, parecía ser Freddie. Cuando Nicky se alistaba para subir por las escaleras escucharon un fuerte portazo y aun más fuertes pisadas. Pronto divisaron a Freddie bajando las escaleras, pasó por encima de hernie quien apenas y se movió, luego con la mano que no sangraba tiró de un manotazo el único jarrón que permanecía intacto en su base, este se estrelló contra la pared y se hizo pedazos. La furia que irradiaba era casi tangible.

-Freddie, amigo ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Shane caminando tras él. –Freddie espera, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué tienes? –Cuando él no se detenía Shane lo tomó del brazo y le dio la vuelta –Freddie ¡¿Qué diablos pasa?!

-¡PASA QUE ESA MALDITA ZORRA ME DROGÓ ANOCHE, LUEGO ABUSÓ DE MI Y ESPERA QUE ACTUE COMO SI TODO ESTUVIERA BIEN! ¡ESO PASÓ, PUTA MADRE! –Se pasó las manos por el cabello en un puro gesto de desesperación. La habitación quedó en completo silencio, nadie sabía que decir o hacer.

-¿Dónde está? –Dijo Shane intentando permanecer calmado. –Freddie mírame, ¿Dónde está Madisen?

-¡NO LO SE CARAJO, NO ME IMPORTA! No quiero volver a verla en mi vida Shane, la odio ¡LA ODIO! Que se muera no me importa… ¡ARRUINÓ MI VIDA! –Se soltó del agarre de Shane y salió a toda prisa por la puerta. Todos estaban petrificados. Shane suspiró, como siempre, sintiendo la obligación de hacerse cargo.

-Gillian –Dijo simplemente girándose y señaló las escaleras. Ella asintió e inmediatamente se encaminó escaleras arriba, seguida de las demás chicas para buscar a Madisen.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –susurró Kian.

-Vaya, no creí que hubiera alguien más puta que Kerry pero… -Shane cortó a Brian.

-No vamos a juzgar a nadie hasta que resolvamos todo esto Brian

-¿Resolver que, Shane? –Replicó Mark enfadado -¿dudas de lo que Freddie dijo? Sabes que a mi Madisen nunca me ha caído bien del todo, ha hecho trampa en la escuela y lo sabes, no la conocemos bien. ¿Por qué no crees que hiciera eso? Desde mi punto de vista y lo que he visto hasta ahora no me sorprende que Freddie diga la verdad. Sé que Freddie no mentiría, no con algo así, Freddie no tiene ojos para otra mujer que no sea Sam, nunca tendría algo con Madisen, menos algo como acostarse con ella, Shane, no hay nada que resolver. Es una puta y todos lo saben

-Odio ir en contra de ti Shane, pero Mark tiene la razón esta vez –Dijo Kian y Shane suspiró

-Supongo que solo quería darle una última oportunidad a Madisen

-Se la dimos –Contestó Mark –Y mira lo que le ha hecho a Freddie…

Sam POV.

-¡Sam! ¿Tienes algo de tiempo? –Levanté la cabeza de mi castillo de papas fritas

-Sí, claro Carls, ¿para qué?

-Brad quiere que vayamos hoy al cine a ver una película

-Yo pensé que iríamos al cine a patinar sobre hielo –Dije sarcásticamente.

-Ja-ja que graciosa Puckett. ¿Vas o qué?

-No estoy segura…

-¡Vamos! Brad solo quiere ser gentil. Últimamente todo lo que haces es trabajar y estudiar. Podemos divertirnos un poco

-No es que no quiera divertirme, pero ¿no podemos ver la película en casa? Sin enormes filas… sin tener que estar parada mucho tiempo… mis pies se hinchan Carls, es un efecto secundario de estar con casi 6 meses de embarazo

-Lo sé Sam, pero tienes que salir un poco

-Salgo todos los días

-Tienes que salir a algún lugar que no sea la escuela y los licuados locos. Sam vamos, ¿por favor? ¿Por mi? –Gruñí, Carly no me dejaría en paz ni tampoco me dejaría sola en casa.

-¡Está bien! Pero tienes que prometer no dejarme a solas con Brad

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó confundida. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de nada esta chica?

-Porque Brad quiere… tú sabes…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Arrgghh Carls, ¡Brad quiere salir conmigo! –Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa

-¿Estás segura?

-Intentó besarme el otro día

-¡No es cierto!

-Lo es Carly, no quiero que me dejes sola con él ¿Entendido?

-Sí, claro… lo entiendo… vaya, no lo había pensado, pero ahora que lo dices es verdad, Brad ha estado más atento contigo…

-Ya lo sé, pero no quiero nada con él, ni con nadie Carly.

-Sam, ¿Qué tal si Freddie nunca regresa?

-Nunca es una palabra muy fuerte Carly, es ilógico que no vaya a regresar, piénsalo

-Sí, eso supongo

-Y aunque no regresara… Nathan siempre tendrá en claro quién es su papá –Carly sonrió y se acercó poniendo una mano en mi vientre.

-Claro, le contaremos todo de él…

Freddie POV

-Freddie cariño, abre la puerta –Dijo mi madre desde el pasillo. Yo simplemente seguí sentado en el escritorio frente al ordenador. –Freddie por favor, te traje la cena…

-No tengo hambre mamá, vete

-Fredward, solo déjanos hablar contigo hijo –Intervino mi padre. –Por favor dinos que paso

-Por favor déjenme solo papá

-Freddie, has estado encerrado ahí por dos días, tienes que salir tarde o temprano

-Saldré, solo váyanse y déjenme solo

-Muy bien –Suspiró mi padre. –Cuando estés listo para hablar estaremos justo aquí para ti hijo, ¿entendido?

-Si papá, gracias –Escuché como se marchaban pasillo abajo. Suspiré y regresé la mirada a la pantalla de mi ordenador. No había iniciado sesión en ninguna red social ni había mirado al teléfono. ¿Por qué?

Porque soy un cobarde.

Porque tenía miedo de encontrarme con Sam, de tener que explicarle por un medio que no fuera en persona él porque me había despedido de aquella manera. Tenía miedo de encontrarme a alguno de los Shay y que me preguntaran porque para ellos no había ni siquiera una carta. Porque tengo miedo, y porque soy un cobarde.

Sin embargo desde lo de la fiesta, desde… lo que Madisen había hecho, lo único que podía pensar era en cuanto necesitaba a Sam, en lo mucho que daría por poder desahogarme con ella, por contarle todo y que me dijera que hacer.

Pero tenía dos días conectado a internet de nuevo y ella no aparecía, no estaba y sus últimas actividades registradas en splashface eran de uno o dos días antes de que me fuera. De ahí nada, y en el perfil de Carly era casi igual, aunque ella tenía un poco más de actividad pero nada relacionado con Sam. y el perfil de Spencer, bueno, ese siempre había sido como un desierto abandonado.

No estaba, y aunque se conectara ¿Qué le iba a decir? Hola Sam, lamento haberme ido de esta manera y de no tener los pantalones para contactarte, comportándome como si fuera un cavernícola aislado de la civilización, solo por mi maldito miedo, y oh por cierto necesito platicar contigo porque una tipa me drogó y prácticamente me violó.

Eres un cretino Benson.

Sam nunca iba a perdonarme. Nunca, por haberme ido así, por haberme acostado con otra mujer, pero peor sería aun, no pedirle ese perdón en persona. El día en que le pidiera perdón a Sam, yo estaría frente a su puerta con un enorme ramo de rosas blancas, con el corazón en la mano esperando a que por lo menos no me odie tanto y podamos ser amigos.

Por ahora, no tenía los pantalones para hacerlo. Ella pensaría que lo hacía solamente porque estoy a miles de kilómetros de distancia, lejos de su letal alcance.

Suspiré profundamente y miré mi calendario. No quería tener vacaciones, quería seguir estudiando hasta el final, pero tendría que pasar un mes y medio fuera de la escuela. Tratando de evitar a los chicos, tratando de evitar cuanto se pudiera esa vergonzosa conversación que me esperaba con mis padres y tratando de evitar los intentos de esa zorra de Madisen de pedirme perdón.

La muy descarada se había atrevido a venir esta mañana a buscarme. No puedo creerlo.

_-Freddie, tu amiga Madisen está aquí _–había dicho mi mamá, con esperanza en su voz como si eso fuera a hacerme salir de mi habitación. No pude evitar la rabia inundarme de nuevo.

_-Dile que se largue, y si no se va suelta a los perros. _

_ -Hijo, pero no tenemos perros…_

_-Que se largue dije. No quiero ver a nadie, mucho menos a ella._

_-Pero Freddie_

_-¡Ahora mamá! _

No había sido mi intención hablarle así a mi madre, pero estoy tan estresado, tan confundido y tan enfadado.

Con Madisen, conmigo, con el universo entero.

Quiero morirme.

Tras haber abandonado a Sam de una forma tan cobarde y tras pasar medio año sin hacer el mas mínimo intento de contactarla, lo único que me quedaba era yo mismo, mi integridad para seguir adelante y volver con ella, mi dignidad, un poco de mi honor.

Madisen me había quitado también eso. Me sentía perdido, desesperado.

Me quería morir.

-Freddie, cariño, tu papá se ha ido a dormir –Dijo mamá suavemente. Me puse de pie y caminé a la puerta –Solo quiero que sepas, que sea lo que haya pasado, estoy aquí para ti hijo, como lo he estado toda tu vida y lo estaré siempre. Puedes contar conmigo, y aunque… aunque no soy Samantha, también te amo hijo, porque eres mi bebé y no me gusta verte así. Voy a estar aquí cuando lo necesites. Te dejaré la cena aquí afuera… -Antes de que dijera más abrí la puerta y me arrojé a sus brazos. Era mucho para manejarlo solo, necesitaba a mi mamá, porque en efecto, siempre estaba ahí para mí. En cuanto envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi me solté a llorar.

-Oh mi Freddie, hijo, dime que pasó

-Ahora no mamá –Sollocé –Ahora no

-Está bien hijo… está bien. Te tengo. Te tengo.

Seguí llorando en los brazos de mi mamá, como cuando era un niño pequeño, como cuando me consolaba, como cuando Sam y yo habíamos terminado.

_-Freddie, ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Marisa cuando vio la cara de su hijo al entrar a su apartamento aquella noche, minutos después de las doce. Él solo negó con la cabeza. –Tu padre ya se fue a dormir, pero te guardé la cena ¿Tienes hambre? –Él volvió a negar con la cabeza. –Freddie ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Sam se fue _

_-Oh hijo, se va todas las noches, pero no vive lejos, mañana temprano estará aquí ¿No? _

_-No mamá. Sam se fue. Terminó conmigo –Marisa abrió los ojos sorprendida. Aunque le costara admitirlo al principio, Samantha y Fredward eran muy felices juntos, y se notaba a kilómetros lo enamorados que estaban el uno del otro. Costaba trabajo creer que aquellas palabras fueran verdad, pero a juzgar por la mirada de su hijo, lo eran. _

_-Pero… Freddie, ¿Qué pasó? –Así que Freddie se lo contó, las peleas por nada, las palabras de Carly a Spencer que sin querer les afectaron más a él y a Sam, su acuerdo "mutuo" de terminar… Lo siguiente que supo fue que su mamá lo sostenía como cuando era un niño, lo abrazó, sentados en el sofá mientras acariciaba su cabello y su espalda, dejando que él desahogara todo su dolor. Cuando se hubo calmado un poco, su mamá tomó su mentón y lo hizo mirarla a los ojos. –Freddie, creo que tu y Samantha son muy tontos –Ante la confundida mirada de su hijo Marisa suspiró y continuó. -¡Claro que son muy diferentes! Cielos, creo que nunca había visto dos personas más diferentes en mi vida. Pero de eso se trata una relación. ¿Crees que tu padre y yo somos iguales en todo? Yo odio el futbol y él lo ama, yo amo las flores y el piensa que solo ensucian, yo quería casarme en la playa y él en un salón, a mi me gusta la comida vegetariana y él nunca comería algo sin carne. Pero de eso se trata Freddie, de complementarnos. Tal vez si tu papá no estuviera conmigo ya le hubiera dado un infarto de tanto colesterol. Tal vez si tu y Sam no estuvieran juntos tu ya te hubieras vuelto un amargado y ella estaría en la cárcel –Freddie sonrió. -¿Te imaginas las relaciones entre personas que son tan iguales? Nunca tendrían de que hablar, todo sería aburrido, iguales en todo. –Freddie la miró, su mirada recobrando un poco la esperanza. -¿nunca has escuchado hablar de cómo los opuestos se atraen? No solo funciona con el magnetismo Freddie, también con las personas, además, si Sam y tu no tuvieran conexión alguna nunca te hubiera besado, nunca hubieran sido novios y nunca se habrían enamorado. –Freddie frunció el seño y miró a la barra de la cocina. Papá siempre dejaba un desastre donde comía y su mamá estaba locamente obsesionada con la limpieza. Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, pero a su vez, el hecho de que fueran diferentes los hacía funcionar de maravilla. _

_-Gracias mamá, eres la mejor –Dijo besando su frente y corriendo a su habitación. _

_Al día siguiente se presentó muy temprano en casa de Sam, con una caja de chocolates y le explicó todo lo que su madre le había dicho y todo lo que había pensado. La convenció de intentarlo de nuevo, y regresaron, más fuertes y estables que nunca._

_Porque de eso se trataba su relación. _

_De ser únicos y diferentes. Pero uno solo a la vez._

**¿Qué tal? Pobre Freddie u.u ahora saben porque le da miedo entrar en linea. **

**Veremos qué pasa en el siguiente cap.**

**¿Entonces que dicen chicos? Creen poder dejarme un review por lo menos para decirme tres palabras? **

**Gracias por su apoyo, es lo mejor. Se les quiere!**

**Síganme en twitter y mi facebook, ambos en mi perfil. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Holis! Capitulo 9 reportandose.**

**Tengo miles de ideas en la cabeza para este fic, lo que no tengo es mucho tiempo para escribir **** pero me estoy dando prisa. Toneladas de tarea D:**

**Alguien me dijo que si había escogido Nathan por Nathan kress, pero pues… no, bueno tal vez un poco. Desde siempre (antes de iCarly) Nathan ha sido un nombre que simplemente me encanta, de hecho si llego a tener un hijo estoy casi segura de que se llamaría así. Y Anthony porque mi super héroe favorito es IronMan. Ahora ya lo saben.**

**Pero bueno, gracias por su apoyo chicos, vamos a ver que sigue **

**Capitulo nueve **

-¿Qué película quieren ver niñas? –Preguntó Brad entregándole a Sam la barra extra grande de chocolate que, como ella dijo "Se le había antojado a Nathan".

-Pues no lo sé… ¿Por qué no hacemos eso de escoger la que esté más pronta a comenzar? –Sugirió Carly mirando a las pantallas sobre las taquillas.

-Sí, hagamos eso, necesito sentarme cuanto antes… -Dijo Sam frotando su vientre.

-¿Te sientes mal? –Preguntó de inmediato Brad poniendo una mano sobre el vientre de Sam.

-No… yo, solo quiero sentarme –contestó retirándose un poco.

-Bueno, vamos por los boletos entonces –Intervino Carly al rescate, Sam le agradeció mentalmente y los tres se dirigieron a la fila para los tickets. No sabían si era bueno o malo el hecho de que la próxima película por comenzar fuera una de terror, pero aun así, compraron tres boletos, palomitas, refresco, nachos (con extra queso) hot dogs y golosinas (Todo extra grande) para Nathan y Sam, y un par más de órdenes medianas para Brad y Carly.

Cuando entraron en la sala había ya varias personas ahí, listas para ver la película, algunos iban en parejas, y otros más en grupos. Los tres chicos caminaron escaleras arriba para buscar sus lugares.

-Brad, ¿Qué asientos tenemos? –Preguntó Sam con la boca llena de palomitas.

-Son, hum… fila L, asientos 17, 18 y 19.

-Bien… veamos… -Murmuró Sam observando las letras iluminadas de las filas. –J, K ¡L! es aquí chicos –Entró en la fila y confiando en que Carly seguía detrás suyo se sentó en el 19, pero Carly se había detenido a levantar su tarjeta de miembro frecuente del cine que se le había caído, así que Brad había quedado en medio. Genial… era genial…

Sam POV

Le dediqué a Carly una mirada asesina en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que había pasado, ella solo se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el lugar 17 mientras que Bradley acomodaba todas nuestras provisiones para la película. Me dediqué a comer mientras corrían los anuncios y otros cortos de películas próximas a estrenarse mientras Brad y Carly comentaban cada anuncio o corto. Parecían llevarse bien, ¿Por qué Brad no podía enamorarse de Carly y dejarme en paz de una buena vez? Digo, Carly no es fea…

-Sam, ¿quieres algo más antes de que comience la película? –Preguntó Brad sacándome de mis pensamientos

-No, no, estoy bien, gracias

-Ok. Está por comenzar

-Oh cielos, odio la música de suspenso –Murmuró Carly cuando comenzó la película aferrándose a su asiento ganándose varios shh de espectadores enfadados. Ella murmuró un _lo siento _y los tres pusimos atención cuando una voz femenina comenzó a narrar en la película.

Para cuando el filme iba a la mitad, Nathan estaba muy inquieto de la tensión, era una película muy buena, nos tenía al borde de la butaca con el suspenso.

-Hay no… hay no…. Hay dios mío… -Murmuraba Carly medio cubriendo su cara con sus manos.

-No… no puede ser… -Susurró Brad. Yo solo seguía manteniendo mi boca llena de comida intentando no alterarme mucho. En la pantalla un gato saltó sobre unas cajas haciéndolas caer, pero por el repentino sonido e imagen todos brincamos, mis palomitas volaron por todas partes y me encogí en mi asiento. Sentí el brazo de Brad rodear mis hombros y me jaló cerca de él. –Tranquila nena, te tengo –susurró en mi oído. Yo me alejé inmediatamente y lo miré como si estuviera loco. -¿Estás bien? –Preguntó

-Si yo… intento ver la película…

-Oh, ok…

-Shh ya viene la parte buena –Dijo Carly aferrando su suéter con los puños, Brad volvió a acomodarse en su asiento y yo en el mío… lo más lejos posible de él.

-¡Vaya, eso fue realmente intenso! –Dijo Carly cuando salíamos del cine y nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento. –Al final cuando la chica muere, pensé que sería más piadoso con ella

-Sí, si Carls la gente no suele ser piadosa cuando va a matar a alguien –Le dije tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Brad estuviera tan callado y pensativo.

-Lo sé, pero… debió dejarla despedirse de su familia. –Carly siguió comentando la película que al parecer le había gustado mucho, yo solo intentaba seguir la corriente de sus palabras. Me sentía muy cansada, pero si lo decía ambos comenzarían con sus dramáticas preocupaciones, además seguía observando a Brad, su ceño fruncido y los movimientos de sus labios que indicaban que estaba pensando algo. Condujo el camino hacia el bushwell asintiendo a las palabras de Carly igual que yo, para cuando llegamos ambos teníamos una expresión de fastidio, Carly no se callaba. –Y entonces dije: Oh cielos, la niña no, ella era buena, no merece morir, pero entonces ¡Bum! El asesino salió de su closet, ¿Lo recuerdan?

-Si Carls, lo recordamos –Murmuré saliendo del elevador hacia la puerta de los Shay

-Sí, tuve tanto miedo –Dijo abriendo la puerta, sentí como Brad tomó mi brazo antes de que pudiera dar un paso más –Vamos, ¿Por qué no entran? –Preguntó Carly una vez dentro del apartamento

-Yo hum, tengo que irme ya a casa. Carly, ¿podrías darme un minuto con Sam? por favor

-Yo hum… -Carly me miró y yo asentí, sabía que no me libraría de esto. –Iré preparando la cena Sam

-Sí, ya te alcanzo. –Carly cerró la puerta y me recargué en esta, miré a Brad -¿Qué quieres? Brad, estoy cansada…

-Solo, solo quiero darte las gracias por haber aceptado salir, me divertí mucho

-¿aunque Carly no dejara de hablar?

-Bueno, creo que podríamos omitir eso… -Ambos reímos. –Pero en serio Sam, es bueno que te distraigas un rato. Espero podamos salir algún día de estos de nuevo… ya sabes, tu y yo… comprarle cosas a Nathan, caminar, un helado…

-Brad, Brad, detente –Le interrumpí. –Hemos hablado de esto antes, Brad por favor no insistas, no quiero que lo hagas…

-Pero Sam, no me gusta verte sola

-No estoy sola –Me erguí de repente –Tengo a Spencer, a Carly, a Gibby, a T-bo

-No me refiero a ese tipo de sola Sam…

-¿A no? ¿Entonces? ¿Crees que necesito un hombre?

-Pues…

-La última vez que tuve un hombre me embarazó y desapareció de la faz de la tierra, ¿Crees que quiero otro Brad? Y aunque lo quisiera no podría, porque ese hombre que me dejó sigue aquí –Coloqué una mano sobre mi corazón –Y no se ha ido de ahí y no sé si algún día podré sacarlo…

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas? –Me interrumpió, su pregunta tomándome por sorpresa

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no intentas sacarlo? Yo podría…

-¿Ayudarme? –Yo también sabía interrumpir –Oh claro, solo eso quieres, quedarte con la chica. Brad, por favor, es muy pronto.

-Nathan nacerá en menos de tres meses, necesita un padre –Suspiré pesadamente

-¿Y quién te dijo que podías ser tu?

-Si me dejaras…

-Nathan tiene un padre. Se llama Fredward Benson, y no puedo garantizarte que volverá, pero tampoco puedo resignarme a que no lo hará. Nathan aun ni siquiera nace Brad, y estás presionándome mucho, -Suspiré y tomé su mano –Quiero saber que podemos contar contigo, pero, como un amigo Brad, es eso o nada… por favor, me estas estresando innecesariamente.

-lo lamento Sam, yo solo

-Ya. Olvídalo y ve a dormir, nos veremos mañana ¿Si? –Asintió y me dio un abrazo.

-Hasta mañana Sam… -Me dio un beso en la mejilla y regresó pasillo abajo. Yo suspiré una vez más, ¿Qué diablos no entendía? No quiero otro hombre… Nathan y yo estamos bien por ahora, gracias. –creo que no se dará por vencido tan fácil ¿verdad hijo? Vamos a descansar –Murmuré frotando mi vientre mientras entraba al apartamento. Inmediatamente sentí la mirada de Carly sobre mí. -¿Qué? –Dije caminando a la cocina.

-No me digas 'que' dime que te dijo Brad

-Pues lo mismo de siempre, bla, bla, bla…

-No se dará por vencido ¿Verdad?

-Creo que no…

-Bueno, ¿Qué harás?

-No lo sé Carls, no quiero pensar en ello ahora, me siento cansada…

-Pues tendrás que pensar en algo porque no te dejará en paz…

-Lo haré, pero ahora solo dame la cena para irme a la cama

-Claro mamá...

Freddie POV.

Pasé la palma de mi mano sobre mi abundante barba. Mi papá me había visto esta mañana y dijo _tu me recuerdas a alguien… creo que a un hijo mío que… oh, Freddie eres tú. Deberías afeitarte. _Creo que quería hacerme reír, y tal vez su comentario era gracioso, pero no podía reír desde hace poco más de un mes.

Pasaba las vacaciones en mi cuarto leyendo y aunque con el tiempo me había sentido ligeramente mejor, aun estaba encerrado en ese caparazón. Aun no me decidía a hablar con alguien, los chicos habían venido a buscarme innumerables ocasiones pero siempre los rechacé, mi mamá seguía intentando hacerme hablar pero no me sentía listo. Solo dios sabe lo que Marissa Benson sería capaz de hacerle a Madisen si le contaba la verdad. Aun estaba trabajando en encontrar una versión que no fuera totalmente mentira pero tampoco totalmente verdad para dársela a mis padres.

Nunca me había gustado como me veía con barba pero tenía demasiada flojera como para levantarme y afeitarme.

-Freddie, hijo tu amigo Mark vino a buscarte –Dijo mi mamá abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Dile que estoy dormido –Murmuré desde mi cama

-Demasiado tarde viejo, ya vi que estás despierto… -Escuché a Mark decir y luego levanté la cabeza para verlo entrar a mi habitación. –Gracias señora Benson, hablaré con él

-Ok, los dejo muchachos ¿quieren algo? –Yo solo negué con la cabeza

-Gracias señora Benson, estamos bien –Mi mamá asintió y salió de la habitación cerrado la puerta tras de sí. –Luces como un vagabundo Benson, deberías afeitarte

-Ahora no Marcus…

-¿Cuándo entonces? Fredward, has estado aquí encerrado más de un mes, te has perdido de mucho, viejo, solo queremos apoyarte

-¡Y lo aprecio! En serio Mark, es solo que… estoy tan enojado aun

-¿Con Madisen? –Asentí

-Y conmigo mismo por ser tan estúpido, tú me lo advertiste, me dijiste que me alejara de ella… ojalá te hubiera escuchado

-Si viejo, pero lo hecho, hecho está, ahora levanta la frente y sal adelante –Dijo tomando mi almohada y golpeándome la cara fuertemente.

-¡Auch!

-Shane está muy mal –Ante eso me incorporé sentándome en la cama

-¿Shane? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué tiene?

-Es por ti

-¿Por mi? –Preguntó confundido

-Verás, Shane siempre ha sido como nuestro padre, siempre preocupándose por nosotros, cuidando de nosotros, tu sabes, lo conoces –Asentí. –Te ha venido a buscar muchas veces, lo sabes, y el hecho de que no pueda ayudarte lo tiene muy estresado, siente que pudo haber hecho algo para evitar que Madisen… bueno, que todo este desastre pasara. Gillian y todos le decimos que no fue su culpa, pero así es Shane, y hasta que te vea salir de aquí y regresar a la vida no va a estar bien. Madisen no solo te jodió a ti amigo, nos jodió a todos porque cuando te integraste a nuestro grupo te volviste parte de nuestra familia, Benson. Somos una familia. Quiero verte bien, quiero ver bien a Shane. Kian también está muy triste, y Nicky quiere matar a Madisen, literalmente.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo? yo solo quiero que estemos bien. Y esa zorra no volverá a poner un pie en mi casa, ahí estás seguro. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Veremos una película o algo, todos juntos.

-No lo sé…

-Vamos, además te has perdido de mucho

-¿En serio?

-Oh si, los padres de Art y Hernie se volvieron locos

-¿Qué pasó? En realidad… después de que Madisen me diera la droga, solo recuerdo que me llevó a… una habitación, creo y luego comencé a pensar en Sam y luego no recuerdo nada más….

-Pues verás, Art estaba hasta el tope de alcohol y marihuana, Hernie había tomado pastillas de éxtasis, ambos estaban muy mal, y la fiesta iba bien después del incidente con el equipo de hockey hasta que Art comenzó a pensar en el resentimiento que sentía por su padre, así que fue a la bodega, ¿recuerdas la bodega?

-¿Con los coches, barcos y demás cosas de colección? –Mark asintió –La cerramos con candado…

-Pues Art la abrió. Rompió unas cuantas cosas, e intentamos calmarlo, pero estaba muy mal, subió al escenario, y le dijo a todos que fueran a la bodega a destruir todo. Los esfuerzos que hicimos por detenerlos fueron vanos, rompieron, quemaron, destruyeron… luego hernie los llevó adentro y destruyeron… básicamente todo, pero más la colección de jarrones de su madre… alrededor de las siete de la mañana todos comenzaron a irse, solo quedamos nosotros, viendo el desastre, y bueno cuando íbamos a buscarte bajaste… -Fruncí el seño, recordar ese momento me dolía físicamente.

-¿Qué hicieron entonces?

-Bueno, después de que te fueras comenzamos a limpiar la casa, las chicas bajaron con Madisen y se la llevaron, excepto Ana, Ana estaba muy enojada y dijo que no quería ni ver a esa puta. Como sea, limpiamos lo más que pudimos, esperamos a que los hermanos se despertaran y les dijimos lo que había pasado. Art lloró y lloró, y luego lloró más. Hernie se desmayó un par de veces y no dejaba de decir "Tá muid marbh" que es "Estamos muertos" en irlandés. Y eso que ahí nadie había visto el mustang de su padre. Lo pintaron y rayaron todo…

-Cielos, la fiesta si que fue épica... eso era lo que queríamos ¿no? Muchos de nosotros no olvidaremos esa fiesta…

-Lo harás amigo, ya verás, si no la olvidas por lo menos la superas, vas a estar bien, te vamos a ayudar.

-Lo sé Mark, gracias… creo que solo necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo todo. Tengo que seguir adelante, por Sam ¿no?

-Ese es mi muchacho, así se habla viejo

-Bueno, ¿Y luego? Supongo que ahí no termina la historia

-Oh, no… cielos no. Bueno todos sabíamos que la bomba estallaría una vez que llegaran los señores Brannagh. Así que decidimos relajarnos un poco y nos fuimos a descansar a nuestras respectivas casas. Menos de una semana después regresaron. Según lo poco que sabemos, ya que Art y Hernie están castigados…. Castigados nivel recluidos y enlistados en la armada… es que al señor Brannagh le dio un infarto… literalmente, estuvo hospitalizado dos semanas y su mamá casi los mata a golpes a ambos… pero es lo que sabemos a grandes rasgos, a detalle no sabemos casi nada…

-Wow… pobres, ¿Qué hacen ahora?

-Su padre los tiene trabajado de sol a sol en su empresa para pagar todo lo que hicieron o deshicieron más bien… Kian se encontró a Hernie una vez… dice que cuando le preguntó como estaba, él solo sonrió y le dijo "No me arrepiento de nada" así que valió la pena. –Reí negando con la cabeza

-Cielos, si que fue una fiesta épica…

-Lo fue mi estimado amigo americano, ahora vamos, ve a tomar una ducha, aféitate y ponte algo bonito para ir a mi casa a ver una película –Miré la puerta del baño y luego la foto de Sam en mi buró. Por ella tenía que salir adelante.

-Muy bien, dame media hora

-Te espero abajo Seattle –Dijo saliendo de mi habitación, suspiré… ver a Mark me había ayudado mucho, y escuchar que Shane estaba mal porque yo estuviera mal movió algo dentro de mí. Si, tal vez Madisen había destrozado una parte de mi, tal vez nunca recuperaría del todo esa parte, pero tenía a los chicos, y en serio se preocupaban por mí. Por ellos y por Sam no iba a dejar que una zorra como Madisen arruinara mi vida…

Cuando media hora después bajé, Mark estaba comiendo galletas, sentado en la barra de la cocina escuchando atentamente a mi madre que le explicaba cómo se preparaban dichas galletas.

-La cantidad es importante, hay que saber calcular

-Mark, estoy listo –El asintió, metiéndose otra galleta a la boca

-¿Van a salir? –Preguntó mamá con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Iremos a ver una película a mi departamento señora Benson ¿está bien?

-Sí, claro, gracias Mark.

-Bien, lo traeré mas tarde. Vendré después para que me enseñe a hacer ese pastel de chocolate con nuez que mencionó

-¡Oh claro, cuando quieras Marcus!

-¡Hasta luego! –Dijo saliendo de la cocina. Me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla a mi mamá

-Regreso en un rato mamá

-Oh claro Freddie. Me alegra que salgas por fin –Asentí y emprendí mi camino detrás de Mark. Tal vez era una buena idea, mi mamá siempre quería enseñarnos a mí y a mi papá a cocinar, pero nunca quisimos, tal vez Mark sea un buen alumno, siempre cocina para nosotros, parece que es algo que le gusta. Es un amante de la comida… como Sam.

Los ojos de todos se posaron sobre mi cuando entré detrás de Mark al apartamento. Ahí estaban las chicas y los chicos, todos, hasta Ana y Susy. Bueno, todos excepto _ella. _El silencio se extendió, haciendo que comenzara a sentirme incómodo, hasta que Shane camino hacía mí, estrechó mi mano y me miró justo a los ojos.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta hermano –Dijo, yo asentí y luego me tomó en un fuerte abrazo que correspondí. Poco a poco todos se fueron acercando para saludarme, cuando me di cuenta todos reíamos y había una botella de guinness en mi mano. Pensaba que necesitaba estar solo para superar esto, pensaba que podía solo, pero la verdad, es que lo que necesito es a mis amigos, ayudándome y asegurándome que todo estaría bien. Que tenía que seguir recorriendo el camino de vuelta a casa. De vuelta a Sam.

_-Freddie, esto ya no es divertido, ¿Dónde estás? –Dijo Sam al teléfono, mirando a todos lados donde montones de gente, familias, parejas entre otros caminaban de un lado a otro, hacían filas para subir a algún juego o comprar comida._

_-Dijiste que jugarías al escondite conmigo, tienes que encontrarme Puckett _

_-Sí, pero no creí que hablaras en serio, estamos en six flags Freddie… por dios, tardaré horas en encontrarte, si no es que días, morirás de hambre donde sea que estés escondido _

_-Tengo un stand de comida cerca de mi… -¡Ja! Una pista, pensó Sam. pero entonces, había cientos de stands de comida en six flags. –Vamos Puckett, eres inteligente, piensa en donde podría estar tu novio… piensa en algo significativo –Dicho esto Sam solo escuchó la línea muerta. El cretino le había colgado. Frunció el seño y pensó… un lugar cerca de un stand de comida… ¡Cientos! Pero… piensa en algo significativo, había dicho Freddie. ¿Algo significativo para quién? ¿Había algo significativo para ambos en six flags? De pronto la idea le calló de golpe y comenzó a caminar sin siquiera pensarlo. Ese no era un stand de comida cualquiera, era EL stand de comida. ¿Por qué? Pues porque era un stand temático. Había más de 100 platillos diferentes todos en torno al tocino y el jamón. Más de 100 presentaciones diferentes de aquellos manjares. ¿Y para Freddie? justo al lado estaba esa estúpida (según Sam) montaña rusa temática de Galaxy Wars a la que Freddie podía subirse todo el día y no aburrirse. De pronto Sam sintió un par de brazos envolverse en su cintura y dio un pequeño salto, pero de inmediato se calmó cuando se dio cuenta de quién era. –¿Verdad que no fue tan difícil princesa Puckett? –Sam se dio la vuelta aun en sus brazos._

_-Algo, pero conociendo tu cabeza nerd no tanto… -Freddie rió. _

_-Ven te compré algo –Tomó su mano y la condujo hasta el stand de comida, le asintió a la chica del otro lado del mostrador y esta sacó un platillo listo. _

_-Jamón y tocino especial –Dijo la chica entregándole el plato a Freddie. En cuanto Sam lo vio su quijada cayó al piso, miró aquella obra de arte y luego a Freddie _

_-¿Feliz aniversario? –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y extendiéndole el platillo. Sam lo contempló una vez más, memorizando todo. El tocino y jamón tenían diferentes figuras, pero lo que llamaba su atención era el centro donde simplemente se leía "Te amo" para Sam Puckett esto era el equivalente al ramo de rosas que preferiría cualquier chica, pero su nerd la conocía mejor que nadie. Se sentaron en una mesa, Sam no podía dejar de contemplar su platillo, era algo que a ella le resultaba tremendamente lindo. Y Freddie lo sabía. -¿Te gusta?_

_-Freddie yo… me encanta, gracias…_

_-Vaya, Sam Puckett me dijo gracias. Debo estar haciendo algo bien… -Sam le dio un codazo y comenzó a comer su platillo lentamente, aun contemplándolo, claro, no sin antes tomarle una foto de recuerdo con su peraphone. _

_-Entonces… ¿En serio te gustó? –Preguntó Freddie después de un rato, tomando un sorbo de su bebida._

_-¿Bromeas? Es perfecto Freddie, de verdad gracias. _

_-A veces siento que no soy suficiente –Susurró Freddie pensando en voz alta. En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se mordió la lengua y miró a Sam, esperando que ella no le hubiera escuchado, pero para su desgracia, dejó de comer enseguida y giró la cabeza para mirarlo._

_-¿Qué dijiste? _

_-Yo… nada, nada Sam, no importa –Tartamudeó nerviosamente, ella se giró completamente y tomó el rostro de Freddie con las manos. _

_-¿Por qué dijiste eso, Freddie? dímelo_

_-Sam, no es importante yo… no… no es nada –Negó él tratando de zafarse, Sam tomó su mano entonces _

_-Freddie, habla conmigo, ¿Por qué piensas eso? –nunca había sentido tanta angustia como en ese momento, los ojos de Freddie eran tristes y asustados, ella misma se sentía un poco de esa manera. -¿Freddie?_

_-Sam… a veces me pregunto si no te aburres de estar conmigo –Ella frunció el seño, iba a decir algo pero Freddie levantó la mano para indicarle que lo dejara hablar. –Es decir, toda la vida te burlaste de mí por eso, por ser un nerd, no sé, a veces me hace pensar si… ¿Por qué estás conmigo? A ti te gustan las emociones fuertes y esas cosas, y yo… solo soy un aburrido. Quiero hacer grandes cosas para ti, quiero sorprenderte, quiero hacer algo que no esperes pero… todo parece tan ordinario… yo soy una persona ordinaria y nunca llegaré a ser lo que esperas Sam, lo siento… -Algunas lagrimas habían escapado de sus ojos, Sam estaba sorprendida, nunca hubiera imaginado que Freddie pensaba eso. Cerró los ojos intentando pensar que decirle para borrar todas esas cosas de su mente. –Sam, no tienes que decir nada, de verdad yo entiendo si tú quieres…_

_-¡Freddie basta! Deja de decir todo eso… ¿Crees que no sé cómo eres, o que no te conozco? Si no me gustara todo eso de ti, nunca hubiera sido tu novia… escucha, mi papá se fue cuando yo ni siquiera había nacido, mi mamá fue negligente, crecí sin límites, y si, me gustan las emociones fuertes, pero contigo también las he tenido, vamos, te he causado un par de infartos tan solo en este día en los juegos mecánicos –Freddie sonrió, eso era bastante cierto. –además, tu eres mi lado noble y sensible bebé, no sé qué haría sin ti, tal vez ya habría arruinado mi vida. No quiero que seas un tipo vestido de cuero montado en una motocicleta cruzando el país entero sin obligaciones ni reglas. Quiero al nerd del que me enamoré, a mi Freddie tierno y responsable, al Freddie del que puedo aprender lo que mis papás no me enseñaron. Te amo a ti Freddie, no quiero a otra persona ¿Lo entiendes? Eres suficiente, más que suficiente. Eres todo para mi, Freddie._

_Él la abrazó, sintiéndose más agradecido que nunca en la vida, sintiéndose tranquilo finalmente, porque se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba hacer cosas extravagantes por Sam, sino que solo necesitaba ser él mismo, porque así se había enamorado de él. Por fin sintió que era suficiente. _

_Porque por lo menos para ella, lo era. _

Sam POV

Hoy era una de esas noches donde me la pasaba recordando y haciéndome preguntas. Primero, porque él no estaba y me entraba la melancolía, y segundo, porque bueno… Nathan parecía haber establecido una rutina perfectamente diseñada para hacerme lo más miserable posible.

Cuando estaba en el trabajo por las mañanas (Gracias al cielo la escuela se había acabado) Nathan parecía estar relajado y profundamente dormido, cuando llegaba a casa con Carly, quien había tomado un empleo en los licuados locos conmigo, con el pretexto de que necesitaba dinero (Lo cual era mentira ya que el coronel Shay enviaba dinero de sobra) pero yo la había escuchado decirle a T-bo que quería vigilarme de cerca… sí, claro, como si fuera una niña pequeña y no una adolescente o lo que fuera en su camino de convertirse en una madre soltera. En fin, regresando al tema, el resto de la tarde veíamos televisión o leíamos esas revistas de bebés de las que Carly compraba un montón, o hacíamos cualquier cosa con Spencer y Brad. Cuando llegaba la noche y todos nos preparábamos para ir a dormir, era cuando Nathan comenzaba a moverse de verdad. Es decir, durante todo el día se movía a ratos, como si se deslizara de un lado a otro de mi vientre o solamente se acomodara en una posición más cómoda. Pero en las noches de verdad se movía.

Tan pronto se daba cuenta de que mi cuerpo estaba en posición horizontal lista para entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo, mi hijo comenzaba un verdadero carnaval dentro de mí. Pateaba, pataleaba, manoteaba, se deslizaba y dios sabe cuánto más hacía ahí dentro. Eso significaba dos cosas, una, que me mantenía casi toda la noche despierta solo sintiéndolo y dos, me la pasaba haciendo visitas al baño porque al parecer jugaba tiro al blanco con mi vejiga. Un vaso de agua antes de dormir era suficiente para dar unas treinta vueltas al baño.

Dormía muy poco en realidad. Tomaba un par de siestas al día cuando podía y cuando Nathan parecía estar dormido. Pero la verdad era, que siendo una persona tan acostumbrada a dormir unas doce horas al día en promedio en el pasado, la falta de sueño me estaba afectando notoriamente. Todos se estaban dando cuenta, Brad estaba más sobre mí que siempre y Carly más dramática. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer yo? mi doctora me había advertido que el último trimestre sería así, y a los siete meses y medio de embarazo esto está probando ser jodidamente difícil.

Y eso que él bebé aun no está aquí.

Hace una semana le grité a una mujer, no recuerdo porque, cuando la atendía en los licuados, claro, le pedí una disculpa porque los estúpidos clientes, siempre se supone que tienen la estúpida razón. La mujer dijo que estaba bien, y que entendía lo que era estar embarazada, tomó sus cosas y se fue con su orden a sentarse. Luego T-bo se acercó a mí y dijo que si quería, podía tomar una siesta en el segundo piso que fungía como bodega, al parecer ahí tenía un sofá cama para cuando era muy tarde y estaba muy cansado para regresar a casa. Así que ese sofá se había convertido en mi mejor amigo estos días.

Así que esta noche simplemente me preguntaba a mi misma ¿Por qué si le había asegurado que era más que suficiente para mí se había ido?

El tiempo no hacía que extrañara menos a Freddie, al contrario. Cuanto más se acercaba el nacimiento del bebé me encontraba anhelando que regresara justo a tiempo para verlo nacer. Era algo que Freddie no debería perderse por nada del mundo. Pero yo no sabía si regresaría pronto.

O algún día.

Me encontré pensando cómo sería su regreso dependiendo del momento en la vida de Nathan. ¿Cuándo naciera? ¿Cuándo tuviera un año? ¿Dos? ¿Su primer año de preescolar? ¿El colegio? ¿La universidad?

Me preguntaba cómo sería cuando regresara. ¿Qué le diría? _"Oh, Freddie, que bueno que has vuelto, me da mucho gusto, por cierto, tenemos un hijo, ¿quieres conocerlo?"_

_No lo creo_…. Pensé mientras por fin el bebé se calmaba un poco y me dejaba soñar por un par de horas.

Cuando desperté mi celular sonaba con _Let Her Go _de _Passenger _como todos los días, ya que necesitaba despertar con una relajante melodía. El cómo estuviera yo, afectaba a Nathan y si despertaba con mi antigua canción de las mañanas, _Let's Go _de _Calvin Harris y Ne-Yo _Nathan no dejaba de bailar en toda la mañana.

Aun tenía mucho sueño pero me recordaba que tenía que trabajar así que me levanté y me encaminé al baño. Cuando estaba cruzando la puerta fruncí el seño y me tuve que agarrar al marco con una mano. Sentí una punzada de dolor en la espalda, llevé mi mano ahí para frotar e intentar que pasara el dolor, lo cual pasó rápidamente así que decidí no hacerle mucho caso, y apurarme.

Había aprendido que el dolor de espalda en el embarazo era prácticamente permanente pero nunca había sentido una punzada de esa manera.

Cuando estuve lista bajé a la cocina donde Carly ya tenía prácticamente el desayuno servido.

-Buenos días Sam, ¿Qué tal amaneciste hoy?

-Bueno, con mucho sueño como siempre últimamente…

-¿Estuvo muy inquieto de nuevo?

-Como siempre últimamente –Repetí y Carly hizo una mueca.

-Supongo que no hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto. Vamos, desayuna y de prisa, ya es algo tarde.

-Como sea –Dije sentándome, sintiendo otra leve punzada de dolor, ignorándola y tomando mi desayuno.

Tomé con fuerza el lavabo del baño, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente, esperando que la punzada que ahora se había recorrido a mi vientre bajo se disipara.

Esto no puede ser bueno. Es la segunda punzada en menos de media hora que me hace inmovilizarme por completo. Esto no puede ser nada bueno.

-¿Sam? ¿Sam, estás bien? Has estado una eternidad en el baño –Dijo Carly entrando en el baño. Levanté la mirada, viéndola a través del espejo. -¿Sam?

-Carly, creo que tenemos problemas…

**:O ¿Qué le pasa a Sam? y a Nathan! **

**Qué pasará con Madisen! D: **

**Alguien por ahí dijo que quería ver más de Sam pero que entendía que la historia se basara en el drama de Freddie, no, no funciona así. Verán, trabajar con ambos separados es difícil, es decir, prácticamente tengo que escribir dos historias a la vez. Pero créanme que verán mucho, mucho de Sam y Nathan. Y también de Freddie, y de ambos juntos y etc. Solo ténganme paciencia porque no puedo hacer todo al mismo tiempo D: **

**La historia se centra en ambos. **

**Nos leemos pronto chicos, por favor déjenme sus reviews! Son bien importantes para mí, ya lo saben**


End file.
